


Learning to Love Again

by Wayhaughtterthanthat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art Teacher, Coping, F/F, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, High School, Jeremy and Waverly, Loss, M/M, Nicole and Robin, Purgatory, Therapy, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, music teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaughtterthanthat/pseuds/Wayhaughtterthanthat
Summary: Nicole Haught got married at a young age and thought that her dream was to be her basketball player wife's biggest fan. When she realized that she had bigger dreams than that, she filed for divorce and moved to a new town in search of a fresh start. What she found, however, was more than a new start, but a new love.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole Haught was humming along to the radio in her dark blue Audi when she finally passed a “Welcome to Purgatory” sign after driving for what felt like weeks. She sighed as she took in the views around her.

“New start, Haught, you got this,” she said out loud to herself.

A few minutes later, Nicole pulled up to what appeared to be the only apartment building in the entire town. It was a lot different from the highrise that she lived in in the city. This had 3 stories, and from what she could see, probably about 15 units. The owner had pitched it as a new building they had worked on to bring a new face to the town of Purgatory and make it more “hip.” Nicole laughed to herself when she finally saw in person how “hip” the town really was. She was excited for a new start though, to get out of the city and start a quieter life on her own.

****

_“You’re never going to last in small town life, Nicky. You were meant for bigger things.”_

_“Maybe this is my big thing, Shae. Who are you to tell me what I was meant for?” Nicole asked._

_“Your wife.”_

_“About to be my ex wife,” Nicole replied quickly, pointing at the papers in Shae’s hand._

_“Why do you even have these divorce papers anyway?” she asked as she held the stack of papers up. “You know you’re going to come crawling back to me like you always do. You’ll see that you still don’t have any family or anyone on your side and you’ll be back. But have fun wasting your time.”_

****

Nicole shook her head at the thought of the last conversation that she had with her ex wife before she shut the door to their condo for the last time. She grabbed the box that was in the front seat of her car and carried it into her building. Propping the box up on her hip, she slid the key into the doorknob, she turned it, hearing the click of the door unlocking. As she swung the door open, she took a deep breath in, smiling to herself as she entered and set the box down on the counter.

“Welcome home, Haught,” she said to herself.

Later that day, Nicole was sitting on her balcony, taking in the fresh air outside. Down below, she heard a car door shut, turning her attention to the woman leaving the car. The woman appeared to be shorter than Nicole, with a small build. Her light brown hair was cascading down her back perfectly. Nicole took notice to the way that the sun beamed down on her tanned skin. Her eyes made their way down the woman’s body, noticing that she was tightly toned. She wore a pair of short shorts and Nicole found herself staring harder.

“Damnit,” the woman said as she dropped her purse on the ground outside the car.

The woman sighed, picking up her purse and turned to open the back door, retrieving two bags of groceries before shutting the door with her hip. Nicole smiled at the woman, who was clearly frustrated, thinking about how if she were on the first floor, she would probably go help her. She felt herself staring at the woman, becoming mesmerized by her. Nicole quickly shook her head and rubbed her face with her hand. She leaned back with her feet up on the railing of the belcany. Nicole looked once more at the girl, who had set her bags down on the group and bent over to tie her shoe. Nicole found herself leaning to get a better view as she suddenly felt the chair tip below her as she went crashing to the ground.

“Shit!” Nicole whispered loudly.

“Hello?” the woman called out, looking around as she stood back up.

Nicole continued to lay flat on the ground of her balcony, ignoring the other woman, hoping she didn’t see her there. She peered under the bar to see the other woman picking up her bags from the ground and making her way into the building. When the coast was clear, Nicole removed herself from the ground and brushed herself off.

“Smooth,” she said to herself.

Picking up her coffee from the porch, she made her way back inside, sighing at the sight of boxes all over her apartment. She set her mug on the counter and poured herself more coffee. She took a swig and realized it had gone cold. Nicole placed the mug into the microwave to heat the coffee back up. She picked up one of the boxes off of the floor and set it on the counter. Opening the box, Nicole glanced in to see what the contents were. The box was filled with odds and ends, one that Nicole had just thrown random things in that didn’t have a specific home. She reached into the box, pulled out a clock and set it aside on the counter. She reached in again and pulled out a green basketball jersey. She held it up and the back read, “Haught.”

_Beep._

Nicole dropped the jersey back into the box and slid the box onto the floor. She walked over to the microwave. Taking the mug out, she took a swig of her coffee and sighed.

****

_“You’re quitting basketball?” Nicole’s dad yelled across the room._

_“I’m not quitting, dad, it’s just not what I want to do forever,” Nicole said softly._

_“What else do you plan on doing with your life?” he asked, anger growing._

_“Dad, I’m 15, I’m not really worried about that yet.”_

_“You should always be worried about the future, Nicky!”_

_“I’m more interested in art right now, dad. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life playing basketball.”_

_“Art? At least pick a reasonable career, Nicole!” her father yelled._

_“When are you ever going to be okay with anything I do dad?” Nicole asked._

_“Basketball is the dream, Nicky.”_

_“It’s your dream, dad. Just because you didn’t make it, doesn’t mean that I need to fulfill your dreams!” Nicole yelled._

_“Why can’t you be more like that friend of yours?” her father asked._

_“Shae? Her name is Shae dad! And I might as well tell you now, she’s not my friend, she’s my girlfriend.”_

_All the color drained from her father’s face._

****

That night, Nicole laid in her bed, taking in the day. Her window was cracked slightly and the sound of nature could be heard in the room. The sound was different from the city, but the lack of traffic and car horns was pretty relaxing. Nicole rolled over and grabbed her cell phone from her night stand and opened it up. She opened up a blank text message to Shae and hovered her fingers over the letter keys for a few seconds before closing the screen and setting the phone down again.

“You don’t need her,” she said to herself as she closed her eyes to sleep.

 

The next day, Nicole went to Purgatory High School to get a feel for where she would be teaching art for the next year at least. Walking through the halls, she had both a familiar and unfamiliar feeling. It definitely was a lot different from her school she taught at in the city. This school was much smaller, but it was nice. Nicole made her way to the art room. She looked around the empty room, some paint stains on the floors and tables.

****

_“An art teacher, Nicky?” she heard her father’s voice in the back of her head. “A gay art teacher.”_

****

Nicole made her way to her desk, sitting on the edge of it, looking out over the room.

“It needs work, but it has potential,” she said out loud to herself.

She hopped down from her desk and began to walk around the rest of the school to become more familiar with the building. Nicole walked into the gym and took a deep breath. She looked up at the championship banners that were hung near the ceiling on one end of the gym. She took a seat on the bleachers and found herself lost in thought about her own days in high school.

****

_Nicole was sitting on the bleachers watching an 18-year-old Shae dribbling back and forth the court. Nicole smiled down at the girl as she stopped to look up at her._

_“I could watch you dribble all day,” Nicole finally spoke._

_“You have been,” Shae laughed. “Why don’t you get out here and play with me? Like old times?”_

_Nicole stepped down from the bleachers and walked over to the other girl, taking the basketball from her hand._

_“I’d rather stare at my girlfriend while she plays,” Nicole smiled as she began to dribble the ball._

_Shae fake coughed, “finance,” she said as she grabbed Nicole’s left hand where a small ring was._

_Nicole smiled down at her hand._

_“Fiance,” she smiled. “But really, Shae, you’re amazing. And one day you’re going to have your name in lights and I’m going to be right there by your side. Your biggest fan.”_

_“Do you ever miss it?” Shae asked._ ****

_“Sometimes, but art is my passion, Shae. Basketball is your passion and I’m okay with that.”_

_“Do you want to play a little one on one?” Shae asked as she took the ball from Nicole, continuing to dribble it around._

_Nicole tried stealing the ball from Shae, who quickly moved up the court. “Gotta be quicker than that, Haught!”_

_Nicole reached Shae and stole the ball from her, dribbling around her, toward the basket._

_“Like that?” she teased._

_Shae laughed and pushed up against Nicole, attempting to take the ball back. Nicole tried to spin around once more to go the other way around Shae, causing her to trip and fall onto the court._

_“Oh shit!” Shae yelled out. “Are you okay?” She reached out a hand to help Nicole._

_Nicole looked down to see her shoe was untied._

_“Damn shoe laces,” Nicole laughed as she took Shae’s hand to get help up. Nicole laid a light kiss on Shae’s cheek, handing the basketball back to her and lifted her arms to wrap them around her neck. Shae quickly backed away._

_“Oh, please, I need a shower first.”_

_“Do you need help?” Nicole flashed a dimpled smile._

_Shae smiled back as she turned to walk into the locker room._

_“I’ll meet you later,” she told Nicole as she walked away._

_“Hey Shae?” Nicole called after her._

_Shae turned around to make eye contact with the redhead._

_“When are we going to tell people?” Nicole asked, holding her hand in the air._

****

Nicole quickly snapped from her thoughts and looked down at her left hand. There was still a slight tan where her wedding band had been that she finally brought herself to take off after 6 months of the divorce being finalized. She had been separated from Shae for months before that, but it felt weird not wearing a ring that she had worn since she was in high school. Nicole ran her right thumb over her finger, feeling the absence of the ring and took a deep breath.

“You got this, Haught,” Nicole said out loud to herself as she stood up from the bleachers and made her way back out into the hallway.

She made her way to the end of one of the hallways where she could hear music being played through the door. She glanced in what appears to be a music room, her eyes finding the source of the music. A woman sat at the piano with her back to the door, playing effortlessly. Nicole couldn’t make out her face, but noticed the flow over her light brown hair falling down her back and felt that she looked familiar. She became captivated by the sound of the music and did not hear someone walking up behind her. The woman turned slightly and Nicole noticed that she had seen this woman before.

“The girl from yesterday,” she whispered to herself.

“Can I help you?” A low voice came from behind her.

“Oh, I, uh,” she said as she turned around quickly.

“Miss Haught?” a tall man said to her as he put his hand out for her to shake.

“Principal Dolls, hello, I was just, uh, looking around,” Nicole explained.

The man started to laugh, “please, call me Xavier.”

“Xavier, nice to finally meet you formally. I just wanted to come get a feel for the school before students started. I heard the music and stopped to listen. Who is that?”

“Waverly Earp. She teaches music here. She’s the best music teacher we’ve had, since her father.”

Nicole turned back to see the woman had stopped playing and was stacking sheet music. She looked up at the door and smiled at Nicole and Xavier.

“Is there anything you have questions about? Anything you want me to show you?” Xavier asked ask the pair turned to walk down the hallway.

 

_Waverly Earp._

 

The first day of school rolled around and Nicole was feeling more confident than she expected. The first few classes of the day were juniors and seniors, who elected to take her art classes, making it a lot easier on Nicole, knowing that they wanted to actually be there. As the day went on, Nicole braced herself for the freshman class that would be coming in, knowing that this was typically the most challenging group of children.

The class was mostly quiet with the occasional calling out from some of the students. Nicole spent the majority of the class period going over the direction she had for the semester and what was expected of each student. She explained that they would be getting into the materials in the next class. There was 5 minutes left in the class and Nicole decided to open up the floor to see if anyone had anything that they did not understand.

“Any questions?” Nicole asked her class.

“Are we drawing naked people?” A voice came from the back of the room.

Giggles filled the room.

“Not this year,” Nicole replied, calmly. “Anything else?”

“Well if we do, I vote we get Miss Earp to be a model, because she’s hot.”

“That’s enough, Mr. Hardy,” Nicole warned.

“You’d probably like it too, right Miss Haught? You’re into that sort of thing, right?”

Nicole swallowed hard as a silence fell over the room.

“Okay, that’s enough, please leave my classroom, Mr. Hardy. I’ll let the office know to expect you.”

“Oh come on! You know it’s the truth! Everyone knows you’re a dyke!”

“Go now, Mr. Hardy!” Nicole pointed toward the door as she picked up the phone in her classroom to call the office. The boy huffed and stood up, leaving the room as he flipped off his teacher on the way out.

 

After the bell rang, Waverly passed the office, seeing AJ Hardy, sitting outside of the office, looking angry.

“Waverly Earp, you’re looking hot as ever today,” AJ smirked at her.

“Inappropriate, Mr. Hardy,” Waverley said.

“Oh please, you’re just as bad as my art teacher,” AJ huffed.

“Why? What happened?” Waverly asked.

“Mrs. Thinks-She’s-Hot sent me down here for speaking the truth.”

“And what truth was that, Anthony?” Waverly was clearly become annoyed.

“You know not to call me that,” he spat.

“And you know not to call me Waverly at school, but here we are.”

The boy glared back at her, crossing his arms across his chest.

“And if you don’t tell me what you did to Miss Haught, I’m going to be sure all your little friends know what the J stands for as well,” Waverly retorted.

“Okay, fine! I called her a dyke. It’s not a lie! That’s what everyone has been saying!”

“Anthony!” Waverly yelled.

Just then Nicole came around the corner to see Waverly interacting with the student. Her face turned red and she took a deep breath and stood back, observing the situation. AJ sighed and rolled his eyes at Nicole.

“I was just speaking the truth!” He continued.

“Okay, Anthony Joyce Hardy,” Waverly began. “That’s enough.”

AJ cringed at the sound of his full name coming from the lips of his music teacher.

“Dammit, you know that's a family name, Miss Earp!”

“I want to hear that you have apologized to Miss Haught,” she continued as she got close to the students face. “Or you’re going to have a pretty rough time around here, which would be a shame since you have 4 years to go, 5 if you’re anything like your brother,” she added.

“Oh, this is about Champ?” AJ asked. “Figures you’re not over him. He says he never really even liked you anyway, that’s why he broke up with you!”

Waverly laughed, “Whatever you say, I’m not about to have this conversation with you. I mean it, AJ. If I hear about ANY other incident, that’s it,” she warned.

AJ rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Waverly was most likely not kidding and he admittedly didn’t want to find out what she had in store for him.

“Yes, ma’am,” AJ said as he dropped his head down.

 

Nicole continued to stand back, allowing the interaction to happen. She smiled at Waverly as she backed away from the student.

“Thank you,” she mouthed as Waverly looked up at her before walking back down the hallway.

Nicole turned and smiled at AJ. “Mr. Hardy,” she said as she nodded her head at the student before he was called into the office.

Waverly stopped in the hall and turned to see Nicole with her back to her, walking out of the school doors. Waverly leaned up against the wall and continued to stare at the woman until she was out of sight.

 

_Nicole Haught._

****

“Watcha doing?” a voice came from next to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Oh, hey, Jeremy,” Waverly said to the man standing next to her.

Jeremy was a science teacher at the school and Waverly’s best friend, basically since birth.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, obliviously.

“New teacher,” Waverly said, bringing her attention back to her friend. “There’s something about her.”

“A good something?” Jeremy asked, continuing to look toward Nicole.

“I think so, I haven’t actually, you know, talked to her yet,” she laughed.

“Well, you never know unless you try,” he nudged her. “You ready for lunch? You might want to wipe that drool first” he laughed.

“Shut up!” Waverly said, pushing Jeremy playfully. “Let’s go!” She said. As she walked down the hall with Jeremy, she glanced behind her once more to see if she could get one more glimpse of Nicole.

 

After lunch, Waverly made her ways into the office, knocking on the door frame of the principal’s office. Xavier looked up from his desk and smiled, gesturing for Waverly to come in.

“Xavier, hey, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?” Waverly asked, nervously.

“Sure, Waverly, what’s up?” he asked.

“Okay, so with the fall play plans coming up-” she started.

“Waverly, it’s the first day of school, you don’t even hold auditions for another two weeks,” he laughed.

“I know, I’m a planner,” Waverly said, matter of factly. “I was thinking though and I wasn’t sure what we should do about the set design this year. Last year, the art club did it, but with a new art teacher, I’m not sure if she’s ready, well, or wants to do it? I don’t know if we should put that on her yet, you know?”

“Have you asked her?” he asked.

“No.”

“Maybe start there?” he laughed.

“Okay, yeah! I could do that. I mean, do you want to?” Waverly asked.

“Is there a reason you can’t ask her, Miss Earp?”

“Um, no, I, uh, she’s a little intimidating, Sir.”

Dolls started to laugh. “Intimidating? She’s a nice girl, Waverly, I don’t think she bites,” he laughed. “I think you two will get along just fine,” he smiled.

“Okay, yeah,” Waverly breathed. “I’ll ask her.”

****

Waverly sighed and walked down the hallway toward Nicole’s classroom. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous to speak to this woman, there was just something about her that she felt, but she wasn’t sure what it was. She felt drawn to her from the first time she saw her and talking to her would do one of two things. It would either solidify the fact that this is someone she is going to want in her life and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that, or it would make her first impressions totally wrong and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet either. Waverly sighed as she knocked lightly on the door frame of the art room. The tall redhead looked up and smiled.

****

“Hey, Miss Haught,” Waverly began.

“Nicole,” she corrected her.

“Nicole, yes, I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp. The music teacher.”

“I know,” the redhead shot her a smile, her dimple showing.

“I had a question for you,” Waverly continued.

“Okay, shoot!” Nicole said, as she sat on the top of her desk, facing the other woman.

“So, I know you’re new and I’m not trying to put any pressure on you to do anything the art teacher did last year, it’s just that, uh-” Waverly rambled.

“Is there a question here?” Nicole laughed.

“Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous,” Waverly admitted.

“I make you nervous?” Nicole flashed another dimpled smile.

“Well, yeah, I mean, no, it’s just, I get nervous around new people. You know, when I don’t know them and you’re, well, there’s nothing wrong with you, i mean, you’re really tall but-” Waverly stuttered, nervously.

“I’m tall?” Nicole laughed. “Well, I am,” she winked.

“But anyway,” Waverly continued. “The old art teacher had the art club help work on the sets for the fall play that we have coming up and well, I was wondering...”

“You need help?” Nicole asked. “Next time, start with that,” she joked.

Waverly nodded. “Only if you have time though. I don’t want to assume you don’t have a social life or wanted to spend extra time at the school or anything,” she continued to ramble.

“Oh yeah, because single and new to town screams crazy social life, right? I might have to check my calendar,” Nicole smiled.

Waverly laughed nervously, “Oh, well, you know, we could-”

“I’m kidding, Waverly, I got you,” she said as she reached out, placing her hand on Waverly’s arm. “Send me the schedule when you have a chance?"

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Waverly squealed, moving slightly away from Nicole.

Nicole smiled back at her, stepping down from her desk and grabbing a stack of paint brushes to clean. Waverly stood awkwardly for a few more minutes then realized she was staring at the tall, redhead.

“Was there something else?” Nicole asked, feeling the other woman staring at her.

“Sorry, I’ll let you clean. I’ll email you tonight?” Waverly asked.

“Thanks,” Nicole said, looking up at the other woman.

“No, thank you!” she called out as she turned to leave the classroom.

****

That night, Nicole returned home from school exhausted. She felt like she could go straight to bed when she walked into her apartment, but she figured dinner would be a better choice. Opening her fridge, she realized that she really didn’t have much food to choose from. She opened a drawer and pulled out a few take out menus that her landlord had given her with a few recommendations. Nicole dialed the number on the first menu she could find and ordered herself a small pizza. She sat down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table, pushing the button on the tv to see what was on. There was a “ding” on her phone and she picked it up to see what the notification was for.

****

“You’ve got mail,” Nicole laughed. “Waverly Earp. Very prompt.”

She opened the email and scrolled through it.

“Man, this girl is organized,” Nicole laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Nicole set her phone down on the couch to answer it. Giving the delivery person cash, Nicole exchanged it for the pizza and closed the door behind her.

“Come to momma!” she said to the pizza as she set it down on the counter.

Returning to the couch to eat, she picked her phone back up to respond to the email.

 

_Waverly -_

_Thanks for the info! Glad to help!_

_-Nicole_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone! I'm glad you guys are already enjoying it!

The rest of the first week of school seemed to fly by. After school on Friday, Nicole found herself wandering back into the school gym. She liked the peacefulness of the gym when there were no longer any students around.

 

_“And the clock is running out, Nicole Haught brings the ball down the court, passes it to Shae Pressman, Pressman back to Haught and she shoots!” Shae commentated the fake game going on in her head as the two girls stood in the middle of the basketball court, no one else around._

_“Yeah? Is that how it’s going to play out? Maybe we should make it through tryouts first,” Nicole laughed. “It’s only the first week of school Shae.”_

_“Well, tryouts are next week, Nicky! And a girl can dream right?” Shae asked._

_“I’ve always been a fan of your dreams, Shae. I’ve never met anyone who dreams the way you do,” Nicole smiled._

_“Go big or go home, that’s what I always say,” Shae laughed._

_“I know, we’ve been friends since we were 7,” Nicole rolled her eyes._

_“And you still haven’t given up on me, or my dreams,” Shae said as she placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder._

_“You know, I’ll always be here for you Shae. And when you follow your dreams, and get to where you want to be, I’ll always be there then too. Always by your side.”_

_Shae smiled back at Nicole. She started to stare at Nicole’s lips, moving closer to the other girl. Shae leaned in and softly kissed Nicole’s lips. Nicole closed her eyes and embraced the kiss._

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” a male voice broke Nicole from her thoughts **.**

 ****“Oh, uh, sorry, I was just enjoying the quiet,” Nicole explained.

“High school gyms are your quiet place?” he asked.

“Sort of,” she laughed. “I’m Nicole, I’m the new art teacher.” She put her hand out to shake his as she stood up from the bleachers.

“Robin, I teach gym,” he laughed. “And I don’t blame you, I actually enjoy this place when everyone is gone too.”

Nicole smiled. “It’s peaceful. I used to spend a lot of time in high school gyms.”

“Did you play?” Robin asked, holding up a basketball.

“I did. It’s been a long time though.”

“Do you want to play a little one-on-one?” he asked

“Okay, but I can’t promise to let you win,” she winked.

“So what’s your story?” Robin asked while they started to play.

“My story?” Nicole asked, confused.

“Yeah, everyone has a story.”

Nicole shoots from the 3 point line and _swish_.

“Um, I don’t know. There’s not much to tell, I just moved here from the city. I used to teach art there, now I teach it here,” she laughed.

“Something tells me there’s more to the story than that, but I’ll give it to you for now. Is it a big change?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, but in a good way. I really like it here,” Nicole explained. “It’s quiet.”

“That’s for sure!” Robin laughed. “Kind of boring.”

“Is it weird teaching where you went to school?” Nicole asked.

“A little, but there’s a few of us that went to school here, so it’s kind of nice to not be the only one.”

“Waverly Earp, right?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah,” Robin nodded. “And Jeremy Chetri, he teaches science.”

“Were you all friends in school?” Nicole asked.

“Not really. I mean, I knew them. I actually dated Waverly's sister for a little while. We were in the same grade, but Waverly and Jeremy were 3 years younger. I dated Wynonna when we were sophomores, it didn’t really last long,” he laughed at the thought. “By our senior year, when they were freshman, Wynonna wasn’t really around much.”

“Why not?” Nicole asked, dribbling the ball back down the court.

“Juvie mostly,” Robin told her.

“Oh-”

“Heavy past,” Robin nodded, “but great people. I remember little Jeremy back then too, man, that boy has grown up now.”

“What’s up with him and Waverly? Are they dating?” Nicole asked.

Robin laughed, “oh, no, I don’t think she’s his type-” he winked.

“Oh..oh!” Nicole realized what he meant.

****

At the same time, on the second story of the school, there were windows that looked down into the gym. Jeremy was walking through the hall when he saw Waverly by the windows, peering into the gym down below.

“Hey! Waves! What are you looking at?” He called out.

“What? Shh!” Waverly said in hushed tone, looking back at him.

Jeremy made his way to the windows and looked down into the gym. “Oh! What are they doing?”

“What does it look like?” she laughed.

“Man! Check out Nicole’s arms in that tank top! Or is that what you’ve already been doing?” he nudged her.

Waverly playfully slapped Jeremy’s arm. “Ow!” he winced. “So why don’t you just go down there and talk to them instead of watching them from up here?”

“I’m good up here,” Waverly said, looking back down into the gym.

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Nicole said to Robin, back in the gym.

“He’s definitely my type though,” Robin laughed.

“So are you two-?” Nicole started to ask.

“Oh, no! We don’t even talk that much. I wasn’t the nicest person to him in high school and I think he still remembers that,” Robin winced.

“Maybe show him that you’ve changed? You don’t seem like a bad guy. High school was a long time ago, Robin.”

“Hey, don’t look now, but we have an audience,” Robin laughed.

“Where?” Nicole asked.

“Don’t look, but upstairs in the windows.” Robin gestured slightly behind him.

Nicole kept her head down, facing Robin, and slightly moved her eyes up to see Waverly and Jeremy in the window. “How long do you think they’ve been there? She asked.

“Hopefully not long enough for them to see you school me at basketball,” Robin winked as he stole the ball from Nicole and took a shot. “Should I let them know we see them?”

“Nah,” Nicole smiled and took the basketball from Robin. She slightly glanced up at the window and smiled to herself.

****

Waverly pulled Jeremy away from the window, “Do you think they saw us?” she asked.

“Maybe they did and maybe they know you’re up here pining over that tall redhead,” he teased.

“I am not pining! I don’t even know her!” Waverly protested.

“But you want to!” Jeremy teased.

 

The basketball games with Robin after school became a pattern for Nicole within the next couple of weeks. Nicole was enjoying having someone to talk to and it made her feel more comfortable in the school. After not pursuing basketball as a career, it was nice to be able to play again without the pressure of her father's disappointment.

“Our audience is back,” Robin laughed.

“I wonder why they find us so fascinating,” Nicole stated.

“Maybe they think we’re cute,” Robin winked.

Nicole laughed. “You think? No, probably not.”

“But maybe we think they’re cute?” Robin suggested.

“Well, you already made that clear on week one,” she laughed.

“Well, I’m just saying, Waverly is a great person. And she is really pretty.”

“Does she even like women?” Nicole asked.

“The odds might be in your favor, my friend,” Robin winked and nudged her. Nicole looked up, making eye contact with Waverly and smiled at her. Waverly felt her stomach sink as she quickly turned around and slid down, hiding her body underneath the windows. Jeremy froze, continuing to stare down into the gym. He smiled and waved awkwardly at the pair down below.

“Jeremy!” Waverly scoffed.

Robin waved back at Jeremy and gestured for him to come downstairs.

“I think they want us to go down there,” Jeremy told her.

“What?! No!” Waverly begged.

“Oh, come on, Waves!” Jeremy pulled on her to go with him.

Waverly sighed and followed Jeremy down the stairs and into the gym.

“Hi,” she smiled and awkwardly waved at Nicole and Robin.

“I thought maybe you guys were getting sick of watching us,” Robin joked.

“You guys are pretty good!” Jeremy said. “I mean, I know you were good in high school, but, I, uh-” he stuttered.

“Nicole is better than I am!” Robin laughed. “Do you guys want to play 2 on 2?”

“Sure!” Jeremy agreed right away, “but I get Nicole!”

Waverly sighed. She had never really been into sports and was always forced to go to the games to be there for Champ or if Champ wanted to go watch something. She never really took the time to learn to play anything, but she understood how the game of basketball worked. Waverly took the ball and started to dribble it up the court. Robin ran to the other side, attempting to get open for her to pass the ball. As Waverly got closer to the basket, Robin yelled for her to take the shot. Nicole came up behind her, blocking her from shooting.

“Box out!” Robin called out.

“What?” Waverly asked.

“Push your butt into her!” he laughed.

Waverly turned around with her back to Nicole, pushing up against her body. Nicole took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to move her hands down to make contact with Waverly’s body. Time seemed to stand still for a moment when she felt the smaller girls body up against her own. Nicole felt like she was frozen in the moment and forgot for a minute what she was doing. Jeremy and Robin were calling out and their voices sounded muffled. Waverly spun around to move away from Nicole and went up for the shot. At the same time, Nicole took a step toward Waverly and ended up tripping, falling to the ground.

“And it’s good!” Robin cheered out. “Oh shit! Nicole!

Nicole looked down to see her shoelace was untied. Waverly ran over to Nicole and hovered over her. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Nicole laid quietly on the floor for a second, staring up at the ceiling. Waverly grew concerned and kneeled next to the taller woman.

“Nicole?” she asked, slightly shaking her arm.

“Huh? Oh..yeah, sorry.” Nicole shook her head to come back to reality. “My, uh, shoelace is untied.”

Waverly stood up and reached on her hand to help Nicole up. Nicole stood on her own and started to walk to the other side of the gym.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” she said as she left.

“Well, that was weird!” Jeremy stated.

Waverly glared at him. Everything in her told her to chase after Nicole in that moment but she didn’t. She ended up leaving as well and heading home for the night. She wasn’t sure what had happened to make Nicole leave so quickly. She feared that she had done something wrong and continued to replay the scene in her head for the rest of the night. There was something about Nicole that made her really want to know more. She seemed mysterious and private though, and Waverly didn’t want to pry at the same time.

****

_Waverly (6:03pm): Jer, I have an idea and I need to know if you’re down for it_

_Jeremy (6:04pm): What’s up?_

_Waverly (6:04pm): I want to see if Nicole and Robin want to come over for Friday night dinner?_

_Jeremy (6:06 pm): You sure you can handle Nicole Haught in your house?_

_Waverly (6:07pm): funny._

_Jeremy (6:09pm): that’s fine by me, Waves._

 

The next day at school, Waverly made her way to Nicole’s classroom to talk to her about her dinner plans.

“Hey, Nicole, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn’t mean to knock you over,” Waverly started.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m sorry. I know that was probably weird. It really wasn’t you, I just had a moment that was a blast from the past sort of, and needed to go. Sorry for making it awkward,” Nicole apologized.

“No! It’s fine! I just thought maybe you were mad,” Waverly explained.

“Oh,” Nicole laughed, “No, I’m not mad, it’s just sort of complicated. It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, good, because I have another question,” Waverly began.

“More play sets?” Nicole joked.

Waverly laughed. “Nah, not today. I was more wondering if you’d be able to spare some time in that crazy social schedule for dinner tomorrow?”

“Dinner? With you?” Nicole asked.

“Well, not just with me,” Waverly assured her. “You say that like it would be awful,” she laughed.

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant! Who else?” she asked.

“Jeremy and Robin?”

“Sounds like fun,” Nicole smiled.

“Here, what’s your number? I’ll send you my address.”

Nicole typed her number into Waverly’s phone. “I might kind of, sort of know your address. Well, part of it,” she laughed.

“Have you been stalking me, Miss Haught?” Waverly joked.

“No need, you live in my building,” she laughed.

“Really?!” Waverly laughed. “Well, should be an easy commute for you then. I’m in 202,” she winked. “Guess you can have some drinks with me.”

“Sounds like a plan, Miss Earp,” Nicole nodded toward Waverly with a smile. “And for what it’s worth, I would have still come even if it was dinner with just you,” she winked.

 

Friday afternoon came and Waverly was closing her classroom door when she heard someone come up behind her. “Boo!"

“Ah!” Waverly jumped.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Nicole apologized.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t see you there.”

“Sorry, I was just stopping by to see if there’s anything I should bring tonight for dinner? Or if you needed help with anything, I could swing by early-”

“Nope!” Waverly said in a bubbly tone. “Just you!” She booped Nicole on the nose.

“Did you just boop me?”

“Maybe,” Waverly winked. “See you at 7?”

 

Jeremy arrived at 6pm sharp as he was always early to everything.

“Thanks for coming early, Jer,” Waverly said as she shut the apartment door behind him. “I’m a mess!”

“You’re fine! Let me finish this food while you go shower. I got you!” he assured her.

“You’re a lifesaver!”

Waverly disappeared into the bathroom while Jeremy made his way into the kitchen. She turned on the water and slipped out of her clothes. The closer it got to 7:00, the more nervous Waverly found herself becoming. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She had become more comfortable around Nicole and she wasn’t going to be alone with her. As she stepped into the shower, the hot water hit her cold skin and she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes and allowing the water to run over her face and down her entire body. She turned around, allowing the water to cascade down her back, continuing to take deep breaths to relax under the comfort of the hot water.

Fifteen minutes later, Waverly emerged from the bathroom in a towel, quickly making her way into the bedroom to get dressed. There was a knock at the door. “Shit! Jer! Can you get that? I’ll be out in a minute!” Waverly yelled.

“Yeah!” he called back as he made his way to the door. Opening the door, he saw Nicole and Robin both in the doorway. “Welcome,” Jeremy smiled. “Waverly will be right out.”

“Hey, guys! You’re early! Sorry, I had to take a quick shower,” Waverly explained as she gestured for the pair to come in.

 

After dinner, the group fell into conversation with each other. Robin sat in an armchair, while Jeremy sat on the arm of the chair next to him. Nicole and Waverly sat on the couch together with a decent amount of space between them.

“There’s definitely room on the couch, Jeremy,” Nicole assured him.

“Oh don’t even try,” Waverly laughed, “Jeremy doesn’t know how to sit normally on furniture.”

“This is my spot!” He protested.

“I can move so you can just have the chair if you want,” Robin suggested.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Jeremy laughed.

“Okay? So do you guys remember that one pep rally when Champ almost got suspended for taking his shirt off and running around the gym?” Robin laughed.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Waverly rolled her eyes. “I had to talk to the principal to get him out of that and then it was all he could talk about for a year!”

“How about that time that B-Train almost got his head stuck in the fence!” Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah! What the heck was he thinking?” Robin laughed. “I was a jock, but not that dumb of one!”

“So you two were really close in high school too?” Nicole chimed in.

“Jeremy and Waverly were always inseparable,” Robin smiled.

“Not always!” Jeremy protested. “I’m sure I had a girls are yucky phase!” he laughed.

Waverly and Robin started to laugh. “Me too, Jer,” Robin winked, placing his hand on the other man’s thigh.

“That’s not what I meant!” Jeremy laughed. “But yeah, that too.”

“I remember all those times when I used to be at the Earp house with Wynonna and you were always there!” Robin reminisced.

“You remember that?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah! You guys were such dweebs back then!” Robin laughed.

Jeremy’s face dropped.

“Hey, Jer, will you help me in the kitchen for a minute?” Waverly asked if she got up from the table. “Feel free to put something on tv, guys,” she handed Robin the remote.

“What’s up? Jeremy asked as he followed Waverly into the kitchen.

“Are you okay? I saw your face,” Waverly asked, concerned.

“I just don’t get it, it’s like one minute he’s super nice and sweet and then he says stuff like that and it brings me back to high school with him. Not my fondest days, you know?”

“I don’t think he means to do that, Jer. He’s not the ass he was in high school anymore, you and I both know that.”

“It’s just hard to see past that sometimes. I mean, is it all in my head or is that man flirting with me tonight?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s definitely not just you, my friend,” Waverly smiled.

Jeremy sighed, “men,” he rolled his eyes and returned to the living room with a glass of wine.

****

Robin was now sitting on the couch next to Nicole, flipping through channels on the TV.

“Ohh Women's Basketball highlights!” he called out.

Nicole’s face went pale. Waverly looked in her direction and noticed that she looked uncomfortable, her fingers began to curl as she rubbed her hands against the tops of her thighs.

“Can we watch something else?” Waverly asked. “Sorry, but sports are boring!”

Nicole looked up at Waverly, realizing she had noticed her becoming uncomfortable. Waverly smiled and winked at her as she walked over to the couch to take a seat. Robin quickly slid over to the other side of the couch, closest to Jeremy in the chair, allowing Waverly to sit next to Nicole. Nicole smiled at Waverly, silently thanking her for changing the channel. Waverly wasn’t sure exactly why it was bothering Nicole, but she didn’t want to cause tension for her either.

“Who wants to play poker? You play, Haught?” Robin asked.

“Oh, dear, hardly,” she laughed.

“Something you’re not good at?” Robin laughed.

“There are a few things,” she joked.

“Well with a name like Haught, you have a lot to live up to,” Jeremy laughed.

“Are you saying I’m not living up to that?” Nicole winked.

“Uh, I mean, that’s not what I-“ Jeremy stuttered. “Waves, what do you think.”

“I think she lives up to it pretty well,” she winked, taking another drink of wine.

Nicole blushed and smiled back at Waverly.

“So why don’t we play another game like truth or dare?” Jeremy asked.

“What are we? 16?” Waverly laughed. “What’s next? Spin the bottle?”

“How about never have I ever?” Robin suggested.

“Okay,” Nicole started, “never have I ever been a student at Purgatory high."

“Oh! Cheap shots!” Robin yelled, taking a drink from his bottle.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” Jeremy chimed in.

“Not even Waverly?” Robin asked.

“Why does everyone assume that?!” Waverly asked.

Robin shrugged as he took a drink.

“Never have I ever been caught having sex by a parent or guardian,” Waverly said.

“That’s a lie!” Jeremy argued. “Did Gus catch you?”

“No! That was probably Wynonna!” Waverly argued.

“And me-” Robin said, quietly.

“Ew you slept with my sister?” Waverly laughed.

“Was that not public knowledge?” Robin laughed. “Haught drank on that one too!”

“Yeah, but she didn’t sleep with my sister! Right?” Waverly laughed as she looked at Nicole.

“Um, I don’t think so,” Nicole laughed.

“Man, Nicole, how many people have you slept with?” Jeremy chimed in.

Waverly threw a pillow at Jeremy. “Ow!” he yelled.

“Don’t be rude!” she warned him.

“It’s okay, I was just kidding, I was in a relationship for almost 10 years, didn’t leave much room for sleeping around,” Nicole winked.

“Oh damn, what happened?” Robin asked.

“It just wasn’t meant to be, I guess,” Nicole shrugged.

****

The rest of the night went smoothly, there were more stories told about high school between Jeremy, Waverly and Robin. Nicole would feel out of place at times, but the group was good about including her.

“Sorry we talk so much about high school, this is the first time we all have really gotten together,” Jeremy explained.

“It should probably happen more often,” Robin added.

“Oh, absolutely!” Waverly said.

“I’d like that,” Nicole smiled.

“Well I better get going, tomorrow is a long day for me,” Robin said as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

“Want me to walk you to your car?” Jeremy asked.

“Sure, Chetri,” Robin smiled. “Waverly, thank you again for the hospitality.”

Robin hugged Waverly.

“Haught, I’ll see you Monday to school you in some basketball?”

“Oh sure,” Nicole laughed.

“Waves, I’ll text you later,” Jeremy said as the two men left the apartment.

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Nicole asked.

“I’ll take care of it later,” she assured her. “Did you need to leave too?”

“Are you kicking me out?” she winked.

“No, you can stay. Do you want a glass of wine?” Waverly asked.

“Sure,” Nicole smiled.

The two woman sat down on the couch with their wine.

“Thanks for earlier by the way, I don’t really watch women’s basketball anymore.”

“That’s fine, I could tell something was bothering you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s just, my ex wife, she’s a basketball player,” Nicole explained.

“Professionally?!”

“Yeah, Shae Pressman” Nicole rolled her eyes. “It’s not like there’s anything still there, I don’t even really speak to her, I just don’t like seeing her face on the tv, you know?”

“I can imagine that’s weird. Glad to help, though, because I don’t really like sports,” Waverly said.

“That’s fair,” Nicole laughed. “Basketball isn’t really a huge part of my life anymore, besides my pick up games with Robin of course.”

Waverly took another sip of wine. “I mean, I don’t mind girls that like sports,” she said quietly.

“What?” Nicole asked.

“Nothing,” Waverly laughed.

****

The conversation continued smoothly. Nicole was happy to be making friends in this new town. She smiled back at Waverly as she talked about miscellaneous topics from sports to teaching to the upcoming play she was directing.

“The kids must love working with you on the show,” Nicole stated.

“It’s part of my passion,” Waverly sipped slowly on her wine. “I grew up in musical theater, so I love giving the kids the opportunity to do something like I did in school. It keeps them busy after school and out of trouble.”

“Oh yeah? Is there a lot of trouble to get into here?” Nicole laughed.

“You’d be surprised,” Waverly winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning rolled around and Nicole was up bright and early, making her way to the pool in her apartment building. She dropped her towel and slid into the pool, dipping her entire body under the water. As she came out from underneath the water, Nicole took a deep breath in, enjoying the quietness of the morning. ****  
** **

Waverly was moving slowly that morning, she was typically a morning person but something about this day made it difficult to get up. She figured maybe a dip in the pool would help wake her. As she made her way to the pool, she realized someone else had the same idea as she did. As Waverly looked into the room, she noticed Nicole swimming laps, her red hair flowing in the water. ****  
** **

She saw Nicole start to climb out of the water and she quickly moved so Nicole couldn’t see her. ****  
** **

“What are you doing, Waverly? She’s your friend. Go say hi,” she said out loud to herself.  ****  
** **

Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole would want to be bombarded by her on a Saturday. Would she think she was following her? Waverly peeked back into the window of the door to see Nicole standing in her bikini, drying her hair. She couldn’t help but stare, something about Nicole was captivating. Her wet hair clung to her face and neck as she pulled it behind her head and dried it with the towel. Waverly’s eyes wandered down Nicole’s body, noticing the woman’s pale skin, glistening from the pool water. Waverly felt her heart beginning to beat faster. ****  
** **

Nicole looked up to see someone peering in the window. The face disappeared quickly before she was sure who it was. When Nicole left the pool, she spotted Waverly walking quickly down the hallway away from her, holding a towel in her hand. ****  
** **

“Waverly?” Nicole said out loud. ****  
** **

Waverly cringed and slowly turned around, feeling like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been doing. ****  
** **

“Were you going for a swim?” Nicole asked. “I’m done if you wanted to go alone.” ****  
** **

“I thought about it, but coffee sounds like a much better way to wake up,” Waverly yawned. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed. “Any good coffee places around here?” ****  
** **

“Um, yeah there’s a nice coffee shop around the corner.” ****  
** **

“Do you want to go get a cup of coffee? I’m always down for new coffee shops,” Nicole asked. “Unless you have plans.” ****  
** **

“No plans at all,” Waverly said with a smile. ****  
** **

“Okay then, I’m just going to take a quick shower. Meet you in the lobby in a half hour?” Nicole asked.

****

The pair sat in a small booth in the back of the coffee shop, making easy conversation. ****  
** **

“So what do you think of our little town now that you’ve basically seen the whole thing?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“This is it?” she laughed. ****  
** **

“I mean, beyond this road, that’s pretty much it.” ****  
** **

“It’s nice,” Nicole said. “Quiet, definitely different from the city. But I like that. The people are nice.” ****  
** **

“Did you teach art in the city?” Waverly asked.  ****  
** **

“I did. Purgatory High School is definitely different than inner city art class, but it has its perks,” Nicole winked. ****  
** **

Waverly swallowed hard, smiling back at the woman in front of her. ****  
** **

“The students are a little different, but it’s a nice change. The kids I used to teach were...tougher.” ****  
** **

“What do you mean by that?” Waverly asked.  ****  
** **

“They had different backgrounds, you know? More poverty, absent parents, different struggles. But they found so much in the art and I found so much in them. I knew after my first year teaching it was what I was meant to do. Watching kids express themselves through art is an unreal feeling, I’m sure you get that with music though.” ****  
** **

“I do,” Waverly smiled. ****  
** **

“So what about you, Waverly Earp?” ****  
** **

“What about me?” ****  
** **

“Now that the boys aren’t around to relive high school, tell me, what’s it’s really like teaching in the school you graduated from?” Nicole asked.  ****  
** **

“A little weird, if I’m being honest. I feel like I haven’t even been out of high school long enough, even though I have, you know? At first it was almost like going back to high school again, which is way more nerve wracking than it seems. But it has its perks. ****  
** **

“Like your ex boyfriend's younger brother sexually harassing you and other teachers?” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Nicole, I’m really sorry about that. Champ is a jackass and Anthony isn’t much better, clearly. I’ve known him since he was like 6 and apparently he feels that he can say anything he wants to me. I haven’t dated Champ in 2 years and they still find reasons to try to get under my skin,” she rolled her eyes. ****  
** **

“You don’t have to be sorry, Waverly, I get it. My ex wife always tells me that I’m going to come crawling back to her. She likes to show up out of the blue and try to make me feel bad about my decision to leave the city.” ****  
** **

“Were you guys together long?” Waverly asked. “Sorry, was that too personal?” ****  
** **

“No, it’s fine. Since we were 15,” Nicole stated. “Best friends for longer than that. Epic love story, you know?” she laughed. ****  
** **

“Champ and I started dating around that age too, but there was nothing epic about it!” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“Yeah, Shae and I weren’t meant to be. She seems to think so, but it’s only when it’s convenient for her. I can’t imagine how many girls she is with in between the times she tries to win me back,” she laughed. ****  
** **

“Is it weird that she’s like a celebrity?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“I don’t pay much attention to her. It was her dream and she did it, that’s all I can wish for her. So what were you like in high school, Miss Earp? Quiet and shy?” ****  
** **

“I was the cheer captain actually,” she laughed. ****  
** **

Nicole’s eyes widened, “I’m sure the cute jocks were all lining up for you,” she laughed. ****  
** **

“Unfortunately just the one,” she laughed. “I learned my lesson on that one though.” ****  
** **

Nicole laughed. Waverly smiled back at Nicole as she took a sip of her coffee. ****  
** **

 

During her planning period at school the next week, Nicole found herself wandering down the hallway to see what Waverly was doing. When she reached the music room door, she heard the other woman on the phone. ****  
** **

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s the same thing every time though,” Waverly said as she paced back and forth in her classroom. ****  
** **

“Look, I can’t really talk right now, I’m at school. Can we talk later? I’ll see you tonight after rehearsal and we can figure something out. For now, just go stay at my place.” ****  
** **

Nicole tried not to listen, she began to walk away from the doorway as Waverly saw her. Waverly put one finger up, gesturing to wait a minute. ****  
** **

“Okay, okay, yeah, I have rehearsal until 9. Maybe we can get a drink after? You know I’ll do what I can to help, but it would be nice if this was the last time. I know. Love you too. Okay, try to have a good day. Bye.” ****  
** **

Waverly gestured for Nicole to enter the room, closing the door behind her. ****  
** **

“Sorry, my sister,” Waverly rolled her eyes, holding her phone up. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“What’s up? Did you need something?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Oh, no, I was just stopping in to say hi, really,” Nicole explained. “I wanted to let you know I’ll be at rehearsal tonight with my crew!” she laughed. ****  
** **

“Perfect! The sets are looking great! Tech did a great job building them!” ****  
** **

“Well, I hope we do them justice with the paint! I can’t wait to see you in action,” she smiled. ****  
** **

“In action?” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“See how the show is running, I know you guys have been working hard this past month.” ****  
** **

“It’s a lot of work, but these kids might be the best group I’ve ever had. Don’t tell them though, it might go to their heads,” she winked. ****  
** **

“So I was thinking,” Nicole started. “Do you want to go get a drink with me sometime?” ****  
** **

“I’d say tonight, but I just promised my sister we’d go out and I’m not sure if I’m ready for that combination yet.” ****  
** **

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole asked, confused. ****  
** **

“Wynonna can be, a bit...harsh. I don’t want her to scare you away,” she winked.

****

At rehearsal that night, Nicole noticed that Waverly seemed more tense than normal. Waverly was normally pretty calm, cool, and collected around her students at school. She might have been the most calm person she has ever met, but the more they hung out, the more she saw through some of that. ****  
** **

“You okay?” Nicole whispered during break. ****  
** **

“Yeah, I’m just distracted, I’ll be fine,” Waverly assured her. ****  
** **

“Okay, just wanted to check!” Nicole said as she turned to walk away. ****  
** **

“My sister, Waverly explained. Nicole turned back around. “She’s just stressing me out.” ****  
** **

“You got this, Earp,” Nicole winked. ****  
** **

Waverly smiled back at Nicole. “Is it bad that I wish my drinks were with you tonight instead of her?” ****  
** **

Nicole swallowed hard and smiled, “not at all.” ****  
** **

 

At the end of the night, Waverly said goodbye to the last drama student and shut the door behind them. She returned to the stage to find Nicole cleaning up the rest of the paint. Nicole was scrubbing the floor to get the access paint off of it. ****  
** **

“What’s up, Cinderella?” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“Charlie spilled some paint on the floor, I didn’t want it to dry.” ****  
** **

“It’s okay, Waverly laughed. “Thanks for cleaning it up.” ****  
** **

“It’s no problem,” Nicole assured her. ****  
** **

Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder without realizing it. Nicole stood up and held out her hands, showing that they were covered in paint.  ****  
** **

“I should probably wash my hands,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

Nicole jokingly attempted to touch Waverly with the paint on her hands. ****  
** **

“Don’t you dare!” Waverly warned. ****  
** **

“What are you going to do about it, Earp?” ****  
** **

“You don’t want to find out!” ****  
** **

Nicole reached out and slid one finger across Waverly’s cheek, leaving paint on her face. ****  
** **

“Are you serious?!” Waverly yelled. ****  
** **

“I wanted to see what you were going to do!” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

Waverly gathered wet paint from Nicole’s hand and rubbed it on Nicole’s face. Nicole looked shocked, then broke out into laughter. ****  
** **

“You’re ballsy!” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“It looks good on you,” Waverly said as she reached up and placed more paint on Nicole’s nose. ****  
** **

“Damnit, Earp!" ****  
** **

“What are you going to do about it?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

Nicole leans down toward Waverly, getting close to her face. She leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath against hers and time seemed to slow down. ****  
** **

“Don’t test me,” Nicole whispered with a dimpled smile. ****  
** **

The two woman cleaned up and headed out the door of the school. ****  
** **

“So we’re going to do drinks another night still then?” Nicole asked. ****  
** **

“Count on it,” Waverly smiled as she walked toward her car, glancing back to see Nicole was out of sight. ****  
** **

 

“Who’s the hot redhead?” A voice came from behind her. ****  
** **

“Wynonna!” Waverly jumped. “What are you doing here?” ****  
** **

“I thought I’d give my baby sister a ride home.” ****  
** **

“Your baby sister has her own vehicle, Wynonna. And I also don’t really want to cruise around town with you in the truck you’ve had since you went to school here,” she laughed. ****  
** **

“Whatever,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “So when are you going to tell me what’s up with the hot redhead?” ****  
** **

“Her name is Nicole,” Waverly started. “And we’re friends.” ****  
** **

“With benefits?” Wynonna asked. ****  
** **

“Goodbye, Wynonna.” ****  
** **

“I thought we were doing drinks?” ****  
** **

“Okay, but I choose the place.” Waverly sighed. ****  
** **

“So Shorty’s?” Wynonna laughed.

****

The week ended and Nicole asked Waverly if she wanted to help her unpack some of her boxes to help her move into her apartment finally. In reality, Nicole was looking for any excuse to spend more time with Waverly. ****  
** **

“Hey, thanks again for volunteering to help me unpack. It’s the worst part of moving,” Nicole laughed as she poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Waverly. ****  
** **

“Wine, good company and getting away from my sister for a little while? I can’t think of a better way to spend my Saturday night,” Waverly laughed. “Any specific box you want me to help with?” ****  
** **

“Any of the ones over there, honestly.” Nicole said, gesturing to some boxes on the other side of the room. ****  
** **

Waverly opened the first box she saw on the left and pulled out a picture frame with a picture of Nicole and Shae in it. ****  
** **

“Oh,” Waverly said, “I’m sorry, I’ll let you go through this one.” ****  
** **

Nicole looked over to see what box Waverly had opened. “It’s okay, sorry I forgot that box was even there,” Nicole explained as she took the picture from Waverly and looked down at it. ****  
** **

Nicole took a swig from her wine glass as she put the picture back into the box. ****  
** **

“How did you meet her?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

Nicole looked back at her. ****  
** **

“Sorry, it’s not my business,” Waverly began. ****  
** **

“No, it’s okay. We went to school together most of our lives. In middle school we became best friends and by our freshman year we realized you’re not just best friends if you spend more time kissing each other behind closed doors than anything else,” Nicole laughed. “She asked me to marry her when we were 18 and I said yes. I know it sounds crazy, but she was all I really had and I really did love her.” ****  
** **

Waverly stares back at her, listening intently. ****  
** **

“We went to college and married a year later. Then she got drafted the next year. Everything was kind of a whirlwind. But she was living the dream and I was doing what I said I would.” ****  
** **

“What’s that?” Waverly asked, intrigued.  ****  
** **

“I told her I’d be right there with her. But the ‘actually being together’ part was pretty rare. I feel like I saw less and less of her and somewhere along the way I didn’t think being the wife of a professional athlete was what I wanted to do anymore. I loved my job and teaching but the city was feeling lonelier and lonelier the more time went on. I got tired of always coming last and we separated about a year and a half ago, officially divorced in March.” ****  
** **

“And how are you liking your major change of scenery?” ****  
** **

“It’s beginning to grow on me, Nicole winked. ****  
** **

Waverly opened another box. “Is this your old basketball jersey?” Waverly said, pulling out the green jersey at the top of the box. ****  
** **

“What? No! Stop!” Nicole suddenly yelled. ****  
** **

Waverly dropped the jersey back into the box. “Nicole I-” ****  
** **

Please, just don’t touch that!” Nicole yelled. ****  
** **

“-was just trying to help.” ****  
** **

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, It’s just -” Nicole’s tone softened. ****  
** **

Nicole’s breathing began to speed up. Her eyes began to water. She walked over to the box and tried to fold the tabs closed. Her hands fumbled with the box and Waverly walked over to her to help. ****  
** **

“Nicole-” Waverly began. ****  
** **

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Nicole yelled. ****  
** **

Nicole continued to try to close the box and her finger slipped and slid across the cardboard. ****  
** **

“Ow! Shit!” Nicole winced and pulled her finger back. “Fuck!” ****  
** **

Waverly took Nicole’s hands in hers, and put her head down a little to find the other woman’s eyes. “Hey, hey, we don’t have to talk about it,” she said, calmly. ****  
** **

Waverly took a napkin and wrapped it around Nicole’s finger, placing slight pressure on the cut. Nicole’s breathing continued to speed up and tears started to fall from her eyes. ****  
** **

“Look at me,” Waverly said. “Deep breath, in throw your nose and out through your mouth.” ****  
** **

Waverly modeled the breathing while Nicole followed her, repeating the breath three times. Nicole felt herself calming down, her breathing steadying. Waverly continued to hold Nicole’s hands in her own. She smiled softly at the taller woman. ****  
** **

“How did you become so good at that?” Nicole asked when she had calmed down enough to speak. ****  
** **

“My aunt used to do that with me when I was little. I would become so overwhelmed that I couldn’t breathe steadily.” ****  
** **

“Thank you, Waves,” Nicole said. ****  
** **

“You’re welcome, do you need water?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

Nicole nodded and Waverly suggested that she take a seat on the couch. Nicole obliged and Waverly brought her a glass of water. Nicole swallowed half the glass in one gulp, then placed the water on a coaster on the table in front of her. ****  
** **

“I’m so sorry,” Nicole finally spoke. “That was embarrassing.” ****  
** **

“Hey, you do not need to be embarrassed with me,” Waverly explained as she rubbed Nicole’s lower back softly. “How are you feeling now?” ****  
** **

“Better. I didn’t mean to get mad at you.” ****  
** **

“Nicole, you don’t have to explain, it’s totally fine.” ****  
** **

Nicole smiled a dimpled smile back at Waverly.

****

Later that night, Waverly was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the events of earlier. She was glad to be able to help Nicole, but also worried that she would feel weird about it happening in front of her. Waverly saw her phone light up and rolled over to see the notification.

****

_ Nicole (10:54 pm): you up? _

_ Waverly (10:55 pm): hmm, the last time I got a text like that I was in high school and it was a teenage boy asking for a booty call. _

_ Nicole (10:57 pm): oh, is that offer not on the table? _

****

Waverly smiled to herself. Everything in her wanted to say that she would take the offer. ****  
** **

 

_ Waverly (10:58 pm): funny, Haught _

_ Nicole (10:58 pm): I thought so ;) _

_ Waverly (11:00 pm): so what do I owe the pleasure of this late night text? _

_ Nicole (11:01 pm): I was just wondering if you’d be up for company? I know it’s late, so it’s cool if not. _

_ Waverly (11:02 pm): you’re welcome to come over, Nicole _

_ Nicole (11:04 pm): be over in 5 minutes? _

_ Waverly (11:04 pm): sounds good! _

****

Waverly jumped out of bed and threw a bra on under her shirt, grabbing a hoodie and pulling that over her head. She made her way into the living room, straightening up quickly before Nicole got there. There was a knock at the door and Waverly opened the door to see Nicole standing in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that hugged her torso in all the right ways. ****  
** **

“Hey, sorry to bother you so late,” Nicole said. ****  
** **

“Nicole, stop apologizing to me, please.” ****  
** **

“Sor-” she started. “Fine,” she said as she kicked her shoes off and made her way to Waverly’s couch. Waverly laughed at how comfortable Nicole has made herself in her home. ****  
** **

“So what’s on your mind, Nicole?” Waverly asked as she made her way over to the couch, sitting down next to Nicole ****  
** **

“I should have just talked to you earlier. I get so much anxiety sometimes and I just panic and I can’t think straight and I can’t breath. Then I’m laying in bed and I’m like “Nicole you’re an idiot, this isn’t just some random girl, it’s Waverly and she’s your friend” and I know we don’t know each other well yet, but I do trust you and you’re so easy to talk to.” ****  
** **

“Are you just here to compliment me?” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“No,” Nicole chuckled. “The jersey-” she started. ****  
** **

“Nicole, if you don’t want to tell me, you really don’t have to,” Waverly assured her. “It’s really none of my business.” ****  
** **

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and took her hand. “I want to tell you. I need to tell you.” ****  
** **

Waverly nodded, allowing her to continue. ****  
** **

“My brother, the jersey was my brother’s. Adam.” ****  
** **

“I thought you were an only child?” Waverly asked, curiously. ****  
** **

“I know I said that. And I mean, I am an only child, I guess. But I did have a brother. He died when he was in high school. And I never really talked about it since then.” ****  
** **

Waverly squeezes Nicole’s hand. ****  
** **

“My dad took it pretty hard. He was his star, you know? My dad’s dream was to be a basketball player. The NBA. But he had a bad injury in college that took that from him. So he had two kids that he pushed and pushed. Adam was a natural, he was going to be the one to go far. He loved the game. It killed my dad that I didn’t. It’s not that I hated it,  but it wasn’t my passion. But when Adam died he was a lot harder on me to become a star, you know? All I was was a disappointment. Adam got me though. We were close and it broke me when he was gone.” ****  
** **

“Can I ask what happened?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“He, um, took his life when he was a junior.” ****  
** **

“Oh, Nicole,” Waverly said sympathetically. ****  
** **

“‘I know this is all kind of heavy. I don’t normally start with that when I first meet people,” she laughed. ****  
** **

“I really don’t mind, I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to me about all of this.” ****  
** **

“It’s really a conversation I’ve never had. I tried talking about it with a therapist a little, but I was 13 and didn’t want to talk about anything. My ex wife knew, she was there through it too, but she just never got the sentimental thing. You’re a much better listener,” she laughed. “Not that I’m comparing you to her, I mean, we’re friends, right?” ****  
** **

“Friends, right. Hey, I’ll be right back, okay?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Oh yeah, sure!” Nicole said. ****  
** **

Waverly got up from the couch and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath in. ****  
** **

“Get it together, Earp, you’ve barely known the woman for a month,” she said to herself. “So what if she’s really pretty and smells really good and has the most kissable looking lips you’ve ever seen. Damn those lips. And so what if she came over here in her pajamas at 11:00 at night to tell you things she’s never told anyone else. She wants to be friends, you’re a good friend. You’ve got this.” ****  
** **

Waverly sighed and made her way back to the living room. Nicole was now laying back a little more on the couch. She was propped up in the corner, with her legs stretched out on the couch. Waverly made her way over to the couch and Nicole slid her feet back onto the floor. ****  
** **

“Are you okay?” she asked. ****  
** **

“Yeah, just peachy,” Waverly smiled. ****  
** **

“Are you tired? I can let you go to bed,” Nicole said as she started to stand up and Waverly placed her hand on her thigh to stop her. ****  
** **

“How about we watch a movie?” she asked quickly. ****  
** **

“Uh- Sounds good to me. Got anything good?” she said as she leaned back into the corner of the couch.   ****  
** **

“Depends on the genre,” Waverly laughed. “I’ve got a lot of movies,” she gestured over to a shelf full of movies. ****  
** **

“Oh, wow, yeah, um… what’s your favorite movie?” ****  
** **

“How about I surprise you,” Waverly winked. ****  
** **

Waverly walked over to the shelf to pick a movie. Nicole watched her closely, finding herself smiling up at the other woman. Waverly turned back to Nicole, seeing her staring back at her. ****  
** **

“It’s not polite to stare,” Waverly winked and put the movie in, returning to the couch when she was done. sat back on the couch next to Nicole. “Do you need anything?” She asked before getting comfortable. ****  
** **

Nicole shook her head. Waverly grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch and draped it over her body, she gestured to Nicole, asking if she wanted a blanket and Nicole shook her head again. ****  
** **

 

“Charlie’s Angels?” Nicole laughed as the movie began. ****  
** **

“Hey! It’s a classic!” Waverly argued. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed and continued to watch the movie. Half way through the movie, Waverly noticed Nicole was shivering in the corner of the couch. ****  
** **

“Are you sure you don’t want a blanket? Waverly asked. ****  
** **

Nicole shook her head, still watching the movie. ****  
** **

“I see you shivering,” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“I’m fine,” Nicole assured her. ****  
** **

“Oh please, don’t be silly,” Waverly said, draping part of the blanket over Nicole. ****  
** **

“Thanks,” she smiled. ****  
** **

The movie continued and Nicole could see Waverly glancing over at her every once in a while. ****  
** **

“Is everything okay, Waves?” Nicole finally asked. ****  
** **

“Thank you for talking to be about your brother, I know it might sound silly but it means a lot to me that you trust me.” ****  
** **

“Thank you for listening,” Nicole finally turned her attention away from the movie. “I guess I just never gave anyone the chance to listen before. I just figured if I kept it all inside, the pain would pass and I’d forget him and it would be easier.” ****  
** **

“Nobody deserves to be forgotten, Nicole. You don’t have to ever feel sorry for wanting to talk about him no matter how long ago it was. If there’s ever a day when you feel comfortable and you want to tell me about him, the good, the bad, anything at all, you let me know and I’m here.” ****  
** **

Nicole nodded and smiled. A single tear ran down her face. Waverly reached up and wiped the tear gently with her thumb. Nicole smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of Waverly’s touch on her face. Waverly scooted closer to Nicole. Nicole had one of her arms on the back of the couch and slid her legs over to allow Waverly to sit with her. Waverly pulled the blanket over herself and Nicole. Nicole slid her hand onto Waverly’s arm, rubbing small circles with her thumb on her skin. After a while, Nicole began to hear the faint sound of Waverly snoring on her chest. She smiled down at the other woman. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt more comfortable and things felt more right. Nicole continued to watch the movie, falling asleep not much after that.

****

Waverly woke up a few hours later, confused. She looked around the room and remembered that she had been watching a movie with Nicole and realized they both passed out. She stood up from the couch, placing the blanket back over Nicole. Nicole shifted slightly, and Waverly looked down at her. She thought maybe she should wake her, but didn’t want to disturb her at the same time. She also considered offering her to sleep in her bed with her the rest of the night. All Waverly could think about was wrapping herself back up with the tall redhead. She thought how comfortable she was laying on the couch with her and how she would probably be more comfortable in the bed as well. She looked back at the woman once more before descending into her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

****The next morning, Waverly left her bedroom with a yawn, finding the couch to be empty and the blanket folded nicely where Nicole was once asleep. She wondered when Nicole had left and if she had cared that she wasn’t there still when she woke up.

“Maybe I should have stayed,” she said out loud to herself.

Waverly made herself a cup of coffee and walked over to the couch, having a seat, pulling the blanket over her. She put her feet up on the coffee table and flipped the tv on. She took a deep breath in when she realized the blanket still smelled of vanilla like Nicole. Waverly smiled and picked up her phone, noticing a text message alert.

 

_Jeremy (9:12 am): tell me you’re free right now_

_Waverly (9:15 am): what’s up, Jer?_

_Jeremy: (9:16am): I’m coming over_

 

Waverly laughed out loud and rolled her eyes.

 

_Waverly (9:17am): Okay_

 

She switched over to her text messages with Nicole. She typed a few different messages and deleted them.

“You’re going to sound desperate,” she said to herself.

 

She closed her phone and put it on the table next to her. She left the door unlocked so she didn’t have to get up to let Jeremy in. There was a sudden knock at the door and it then came swinging open. Jeremy came running into the apartment and sat on the arm of the chair next to the couch.

“Okay, so what is so important that you needed to rush over here on a Sunday morning?” Waverly asked.

“I think Robin asked me out!” Jeremy said, excited, yet terrified.

“You think?” Waverly asked.

“Well, he did.”

“Okay. So what’s the problem?” she asked.

“I have a date with a boy!” he yelled.

“I’d say he’s more of a man,” Waverly laughed.

“Not the point, Waves!” Jeremy said.

“Okay, so you’re nervous. That’s understandable. When’s the date?”

“Tonight. He has tickets to a game.”

“You’re going to a basketball game?” Waverly asked, surprised.

“He’s cute,” Jeremy sighed.

Waverly laughed.

“Oh please, like you wouldn’t if Nicole invited you!”

“I don’t think she even thinks about inviting me anywhere,” Waverly laughed.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Have you seen the way she looks at you?” Jeremy asked.

“We’re just good friends, Jer,” Waverly assured him.

“You and I are good friends, Waves, and I do not look at you like I want to jump you,” Jeremy stating, trying to make a point.  

“She does not want to jump me!” Waverly argued. “Well she did come over here late last night.”

“What? Spill!”

“She needed to talk so I told her she could come over. We ended up watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch together,” Waverly explained.

“Together?” Jeremy asked.

“Under the same blanket,” Waverly smiled.

“And you think she doesn’t want you?” Jeremy laughed.

“Nothing happened Jer.”

“But would you lay under a blanket with just anyone? Probably not. So how close were you?” Jeremy continued asking questions.

“I woke up pretty much wrapped around her. And I didn’t want to move, it felt so right. But I went to my bed in the middle of the night and I haven’t heard from her since.

“I mean, it’s only 10:00 in the morning, on a Sunday,” he laughed.

“You think she’s still asleep? I sound crazy,” Waverly sighed.

“Why don’t you text her?” Jeremy asked.

“I can’t text her! I’ll sound desperate!”

“Girl, you’re in love,” Jeremy smiled.

“I am not!”

Just then, Waverly’s phone lit up.

 

_Nicole (10:05 am): hey thanks again for last night. Sorry I left before you got up, I figured I’d go sleep in my own bed_

 

Waverly smiled down at her phone.

“I take it she texted you,” Jeremy teased.

“Shut up,” Waverly warned.

 

_Waverly (10:06 am): no worries, I didn’t want to wake you._

 

“So what did she say? That she loves you and she wants you?” Jeremy joked.

“Jeremy!” Waverly yelled, throwing a pillow at him.  


 

Later that night, Nicole was sitting at the local bar, nursing the beer that was in front of her. She had her phone on the bar in front of her, open to a text to Waverly. She wanted to text her and ask what she was doing or ask her to come have a drink with her. She had difficulty getting the brunette out of her thoughts since the first day she saw her outside her apartment. The more she got to know her, the more she wanted to be around her. She was afraid she would scare her off if she told her about these feelings. She was enjoying the friendship that they built and was not interested in doing anything to compromise that either.

“Nicole Haught, drinking on a Sunday?” A voice came from behind her.

“Not drinking much,” she laughed, turning to see Robin smiling back at her. “I came here to think.”

“Care to share?” He asked. “Can I get a Corona?” he asked the bartender.

“Just trying to figure things out,” Nicole explained.

“Girl things? Like things with a girl I mean,” he laughed.

The bartender slid the bottle toward Robin, glancing over at Nicole, “Need a refill?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head and the bartender winked at her before turning away.

“Sort of. It hasn’t even been a month, why is it this complicated?” she asked, ignoring the bartender.

“First, what was that?” Robin asked, gesturing toward the bartender.

“Oh, I don’t know, I could feel her staring at me all night,” she laughed.

“Oh, must be nice!” He laughed, “But, what’s complicated about it?”

“Yeah, not interested in that,” Nicole laughed. “But I guess it’s not complicated but I didn’t expect to feel so...invested?”

“The Earps, my friend. They know how to get you, hook, line and sinker.”

“I don’t even know what she wants, you know?” Nicole explained.

“Have you talked to her about it?” Robin asked.

“No, we’ve talked about being friends but not as opposed to anything else, you know? I spent the night at her house last night, not even on purpose. I woke up and she had tucked me in on the couch and gone to bed. It was sweet of her, but I don’t know what she was thinking when she woke up with me. Like was that something she wanted to happen? I don’t want to ruin the friendship.”

“Well, I think I might be the wrong person to have this conversation with,” Robin stated.

“How are things going with Jeremy?” Nicole asked.

“I stood him up tonight.”

“You what?!” Nicole asked, shocked.

“You know that don’t want to ruin the friendship thing?” Robin asked.

Nicole nodded.

“I asked him out tonight and then I freaked,” Robin said. “I don’t know what happened. I mean, I really like him, Nicole.”

“Then why would you stand him up?” she asked.

“I’m scared,” Robin started. “I don’t want to be a disappointment to him. Like he already has some bad memories from high school with me and I feel like he still feels that, you know?”

“Well, I get that, but maybe that’s a conversation you should have with him, rather than asking him out and standing him up,” Nicole explained.

“Robin!” Waverly yelled, bolting through the bar.

“Oh shit,” Robin said as he ducked his head down.

“What the hell??” Waverly continued to yell at Robin.

“Waverly listen-” Robin began.

“No! You listen!” She cut him off. “You asked him out! You! And you stand him up? And come to Shorty’s of all places??”

“Waverly-” Robin tried to continue.

“This isn’t high school, Robin. He’s not here to just do your science project or help you get a good grade! He has feelings!”

“Do you think he will talk to me?” Robin sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

“I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t blame him if he won’t!” Waverly spat.

“Waverly, Robin was just-” Nicole trying to interject.  

“Really, Nicole? You want to take his side right now?” Waverly asked, warning her.

“No ma’am,” Nicole said, dropping her head down. “Sorry Robin.” Nicole said softly.

“That’s fair,” Robin said.

“So what’s your reason for standing up my friend?” Waverly asked, turning back to Robin.

“I’d really like to just talk to him,” Robin told her.

“Good luck!” Waverly said as she turned to leave the bar.

“Sorry, man,” Nicole said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault. I deserve it. And you don’t want to be on that shit list,” he laughed. “I should probably find him.”

“Yeah, probably,” Nicole agreed.

“I’ll catch you later, Haught,” Robin said as he threw money down on the bar and left.  


After finishing her drink, Nicole made her way back to her apartment building. Rather than going to her apartment, she stopped by Waverly’s apartment and knocked on the door. After a minute or so, Waverly opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side.

“Hey, can I come in?” Nicole asked softly.

“Depends, is Robin with you?” Waverly asked, still on the defense.

“No, he’s out looking for Jeremy,” Nicole told her.  

“Jeremy is here. And don’t tell him that,” Waverly warned.

“I won’t, I told him I can’t get involved. I already told him what he did was wrong, but he does have an explanation. Not that there’s any reason to stand someone up. But maybe he could hear him out?” Nicole suggested.

“Nicole-” Waverly began.

“Waverly, that’s all I have to say on it, really. It’s not my fight, okay?” Nicole informed her.

“Okay,” Waverly said.

“If you want, I can go. I was just stopping by to see if you guys wanted to maybe watch a movie?” Nicole asked.

Waverly stared back at her, not responding.

“I’ll make popcorn-” Nicole started.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arm and dragged her inside. “Jer, you down for a movie?”

Jeremy nodded. The three settled into their seats, Jeremy in the armchair and Nicole and Waverly sitting close to each other on the couch. As the movie played, Jeremy noticed his phone lighting up on the table next to him.

 

_Robin (8:03 pm): can we talk?_

_Jeremy (8:05 pm): no thanks._

_Robin (8:06 pm): Can I come up and see you?_

_Jeremy (8:09 pm): You don’t know where I am_

_Robin (8:09 pm): I know you’re at Waverly’s. I can see your car._

_Jeremy (8:11 pm): you had your chance_

_Robin (8:12 pm): Jer, please. I just need a few minutes. Hear me out?_

 

“Hey, so, robin is outside,” Jeremy said.

“What?” Waverly asked.

“I think I might go see what he has to say,” Jeremy informed them.

“You sure? Do you need me to come with you?” Waverly asked.

Jeremy looked at Waverly sitting closely to Nicole. “Nah, you stay,” he winked as he got up to leave the apartment.

“How do you think that’s going to go?” Waverly asked, after Jeremy left.

“I’m not sure,” Nicole laughed. “Hey, I know he’s your best friend, but you can’t fight all his battles either. Robin is not a bad guy.”

“I know he’s not, that’s the thing. What the hell is his issue?” Waverly asked.

“He’s scared,” Nicole stated, “He’ll come around. Haven’t you ever been so scared to start something with someone because you didn’t want to mess it up, that you end up messing it up from the start?”

“Yeah, no. Not me,” she laughed.

“Oh right, because everything is so perfect for you right?” Nicole laughed.

Waverly quickly looked uncomfortable and started to move away from Nicole.

“Waverly I didn’t mean-” Nicole started.

“I know, Nicole. It’s fine,” Waverly said quietly.

“Well I can tell you, honestly, I’m absolutely terrified to mess anything up when I feel something is starting. I’ve had a crappy relationship in the past and I wouldn’t want that again and the thought of ruining something with someone I care about scares the shit out of me,” Nicole explained, truthfully.

“Well, if you want my advice, I think you’re doing a good job so far. Patience goes a long way,” Waverly winked.

“I can handle that,” Nicole smiled. “Do you want to keep watching movies?”

Waverly nodded. “Blanket?” She asked with a smile.   


“Thanks for coming out here,” Robin said to Jeremy as he saw him coming toward him.

“You have 5 minutes,” Jeremy stated, plainly.

“Okay, Jeremy listen, I’m sorry. I panicked. It’s stupid and I don’t know why I did,” Robin explained.

“You asked me out, you remember that right?” Jeremy asked.

“I did. And I’m sorry. I just, I really like you, Jer. And like when we all hang out together and I wasn’t trying to ruin anything. I like you and it scares me. It sounds stupid, I know. I really wanted to go tonight and I chickened out because I like you. And I don’t know what else to say, Jeremy. I’m not that ass that I was in high school and I’m forever sorry about that. I liked you then too, to be honest, I just didn’t know how to process it back then. But we’re here now and I’m ready, I know I thought I was earlier but I swear, Jeremy. I’m in this.”

Jeremy leaned in to kiss Robin. “I didn’t think you’d ever shut up,” Jeremy laughed as he pulled away from the kiss.

“So is that a yes?” Robin asked.

“I didn’t hear a question,” Jeremy laughed.

“Jeremy Chetri, will you go out with me?” Robin asked, smiled back at Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded and kissed him again. The pair made their way back up to Waverly’s apartment. When they entered, Nicole and Waverly were sitting on the couch under a blanket together. Waverly sat close to Nicole with their sides touching. Under the blanket, Waverly had her hand on Nicole’s thigh. The two women looked up when the men walked in, hand in hand. Waverly smiled at them.

“So?” she asked.

“So, we talked about it and we’re going to give it a shot,” Jeremy smiled.

The two men sat down in the chair and on the couch, joining the women who were watching a movie. Jeremy looked over at Waverly, who was leaning slightly into Nicole’s side. When he couldn’t get her attention without drawing too much attention to himself, he picked up his phone and texted her.

 

_Jeremy (8:45 pm): sooo?_

_Waverly (8:47 pm): we’re taking it slow_

_Jeremy (8:48pm): super slow?_

_Waverly (8:48pm): I don’t want to rush it_

_Jeremy (8:49pm): well, you look pretty cute over there._

 

Waverly looked over at Jeremy and rolled her eyes, setting her phone back down on the coffee table.

 

The next few weeks went by and Waverly felt that she was seeing less and less of Nicole outside of the school and play rehearsals. Wynonna had been waiting to find the “perfect” job, leaving Waverly more and more frustrated, feeling that she was picking up the pieces like she had with Wynonna for the majority of their lives. She loved her sister and now that she was back in town, Waverly was hoping she would plant her feet on the ground and actually establish herself somewhere.

In the week before show week, at play rehearsal, Nicole and her art club finished painting the rest of the sets. Nicole thanked her students for their participation as she held the door for them to leave the school.  

“So you guys are really done?” Waverly asked as she made her way backstage that night.

“I mean, the show is in a week, Waves, so it would be a little scary if I wasn’t,” she laughed.

“So does that mean you won’t be hanging around backstage anymore?” Waverly pouted a little.

Nicole smiled and took a step toward Waverly.

“Why, Miss Earp, are you suggesting that you are going to miss me?”

“Oh, don’t get a big head now, Miss Haught. But maybe I will miss you a little,” Waverly touched Nicole’s arm with her hand. “Maybe I’ve gotten used to seeing you every night.”

Nicole flashed her a smile. “We see each other occasionally outside of here too, you know,” she laughed.

“I’m sorry I’ve been kind of distant lately. Wynonna has been stressing me out and I’ve been doing my best to help her, but with the show, by the weekend I’m exhausted-“

“Hey,” Nicole said as she placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, beginning to rub them. “Is this okay?”

Waverly nodded and melted into Nicole’s touch. Nicole continued to rub Waverly’s shoulders, watching the shorter woman close her eyes. Waverly suddenly winced in pain and Nicole stopped.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, just a bad shoulder, but thank you, Nicole, that was nice. Hey look, I was thinking that since the show is next week and I have a day off in between rehearsals and opening night, do you want to maybe get those drinks we talked about a few weeks ago?”

“I’d love to. Thursday night, right?” Nicole asked.

“Yup!”

“Okay, perfect! Now I’m getting out of here before it gets too hard,” Nicole smiles.

“What gets too hard?” Waverly asked.

“See you later, Earp,” Nicole winked.  


 

The last week of musical rehearsals dragged for Waverly. She had gotten used to Nicole being around, even if they weren’t working near each other, she liked catching a glimpse of her painting sets or seeing how she worked with her students. She also loved the few minutes they got at the end of the night after the stage cleared and the room was quiet. She never realized how accustomed she had become to spending those moments with Nicole until they no longer existed.

After she returned back to her apartment building, she was exhausted. She had completed the final rehearsal before the show and she was excited to have the next night off before the show opened on Friday. As she walked down the hallway toward her apartment, she found herself gravitating toward Nicole’s instead.

“Maybe she’s not home,” she thought to herself. “Maybe she doesn’t want company right now.”

Waverly sighed and walked toward Nicole’s door, despite her doubts. She reached up and knocked on the door. After a minute, she heard shuffling by the door. Nicole opened the door, pulling a hoodie on over her head. “Waverly, hi!”

Waverly smiled back at her. She stood and stared at her in the doorway, something so simple about Nicole and the way she was casually dressed, but at the same time, it made Waverly’s heart race.

“I was heading home and I-”

“Missed me?” Nicole smiled. “Come in!”

Waverly stepped into Nicole’s apartment as Nicole closed the door behind them.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Nicole asked.

“No thank you,” Waverly said.

“So what’s up, Waves?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Not having you at rehearsals,” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled. “So you really do miss me?”

“Are you going to hold it against me if I say yes?”

“Maybe when I need to,” she winked.

“You’re impossible,” Waverly laughed.

The pair then fell into easy conversation. Much like the first night they hung out. It was always so natural for them to talk about everything and anything. At one point Waverly had mentioned that she was cold, Nicole had covered her with a blanket. Since then, Waverly had scooted closer to Nicole to share the blanket with her, insisting that she needed to stay warm as well.

“That’s why I have a hoodie on,” Nicole joked.

“Oh then if you’re so warm, give me some of your heat,” Waverly said, leaning further into Nicole causing her to lift her arm and allow the woman to cuddle in closer. The two then continued conversation.

“Oh man, it’s getting late,” Waverly said after a while, looking at the time.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Nicole asked.

Waverly grunted.

“Should I take that as a no?” Nicole laughed.

“I’m so comfortable,” Waverly said, pushing further into Nicole.

“Me too, but it’s a school night and there’s no way I’m going to be able to handle teenagers tomorrow if I don’t get some sleep,” Nicole joked.

“Fine!” Waverly said, throwing her hands up. “But, we’re still on to hang out tomorrow night?

“I can’t wait,” Nicole smiled.  


After school the next day, Nicole was in her classroom, preparing materials for her classes the next day.

“Nice new digs,” a voice came from behind her.

“What are you doing here, Shae?” Nicole said, turning around to see her ex wife looking around her classroom.

“I have a game tomorrow nearby, I’m sure you’ve heard. But I missed you, Nicky, and I wanted to come see you,” Shae said.

“I haven’t actually. I don’t really follow basketball anymore,” she said, ignoring her second comment.

“What ever happened to the dream, Nicky?”

“That’s not my dream anymore, Shae. We’ve talked about this.”

“You used to love watching me play basketball. You told me you’d always be my biggest fan,” Shae continued.

“I used to love you too, but things change. That was never enough for you,” Nicole told her.

“It can be,” Shae assured her.

“I was always your biggest fan, Shae, since we were 15 years old, even before that. But I’m not that kid anymore. You were never my biggest fan, and that was the issue. You didn’t want to be there for me when I needed it the most.”

“What about when your parents disowned you? I think I was there then. It can be different this time.”

“It is different this time. Because it doesn’t involve you,” Nicole informed her.

“So you moved on with someone new?” Shae asked.

“That’s not what I’m saying and that’s really none of your business.”

“Come have dinner with me tonight! I’ll introduce you to some of the team. We have the night off,” Shae told her.

“Contrary to your belief that I just sit around pining over you, Shae, I have plans tonight,” Nicole informed her.

“Are you going to tell me what her name is yet?” Shae asked.

Just then, Waverly knocked on the door frame of Nicole’s classroom.

“Special delivery,” she beamed, not realizing Nicole wasn’t alone.

“This must be her,” Shae said, looking Waverly up and down.

“Hey, sorry, Nicole, I didn’t know you had company. I can come back.” Waverly told her.

“No, you’re fine, Shae was just leaving,” Nicole gave Shae a warning look.

“Think about my offer Nicole, you know how to find me.” Shae left the classroom, winking at Waverly on the way out.

“What was that about?” Waverly asked.

“She wanted to do dinner tonight, but I told her I had plans. She’s just trying to get under my skin. I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was coming, I promise,” Nicole explained.

“It’s fine, are you okay?” Waverly asked.

Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s arm in an attempt to comfort her. Nicole smiled at her and sighed. “Yeah, I can’t let her get to me, you know?

Waverly nodded.

“So what’s the plan for tonight? We still on to hang?” Nicole asked.

“Like I’d break our date,” Waverly winked. “Speaking of,” she continued before Nicole has time to respond. “Here.”

Waverly handed her an envelope.

“What’s this?” Nicole asked, taking the envelope.

“Details. I’m a planner,” Waverly smiled. “See you later, Haught.” Waverly winked and left the room.

“Date?” Nicole asked out loud to herself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole laughed to herself when she opened the envelope that Waverly gave her earlier in the day. Inside were directions on where to meet her and what time. “I guess she is a planner,” she laughed. ****  
** **

When she heard Waverly call it a date, she was initially scared. It wasn’t because she did not want to go on a date with her, something inside of her was worried that she would be a disappointment to Waverly. As much as she tried to not let Shae’s words get to her, she could still hear them quietly in the back of her mind. ****  
** **

When she finally arrived at the location in the envelope, she found Waverly waiting outside for her. ****  
** **

“Madame,” Waverly said as she slightly bowed her head. ****  
** **

“So you’re taking me on a date to Shorty’s?” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Man, Haught, are you not impressed?” Waverly joked. “Good thing there’s more,” she laughed.  ****  
** **

Waverly lead the redhead into the bar and down a set of stairs. The room had no other people inside and Waverly gestured to a booth in the back. On the table there were food and drinks. Nicole smiled at the sight.  ****  
** **

“Is this where you take me to kill me?” Nicole joked, glancing around the room at the lack of people. ****  
** **

“Would you rather be surrounded by a bunch of hooligans upstairs? Champ has a Thursday night dart league tonight if you want to join” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“I get enough of his brother during the day,” Nicole laughed. “This is great. How do you know about this room?” ****  
** **

“My aunt owns the bar,” Waverly smiled. “I put in a special request for the night.” ****  
** **

“She let you do that?” ****  
** **

“I put in a good word,” Waverly winked and gestured for Nicole to have a seat in the booth. ****  
** **

“Why, Miss Earp, you’re so kind,” Nicole smiled as she slid into the booth. ****  
** **

“This room is only really used for parties and special events. And tonight it happened to be free. I figured it would give us time to talk,” Waverly told her, sitting down in the seat next to her. ****  
** **

“Well, please let your aunt know that I appreciate it. It’s nice to have a quiet evening,” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Yeah, I’m sorry if I seem distracted,” Nicole stated. ****  
** **

“Do you want to talk about it?”  ****  
** **

“I’m just frustrated with Shae. And it’s stupid,” Nicole began. ****  
** **

“You’re feelings are not stupid, Nicole,” Waverly assured her, placing her hand on the redhead’s arm. ****  
** **

“She just thinks she can come back and have things her way. If I went back with her it would just be a complete cycle of what’s already happened. It goes the same way every time. She comes back, tries to sweet talk me and it used to work but it doesn’t anymore. After the divorce went through it was like a huge weight was lifted. When I was a teenager, I didn’t think I had any other option. She was all I had so she could do whatever she wanted and I thought that was it. It wasn’t until more recently that I realized how wrong I had been. There’s so much more out there when you finally open your eyes,” Nicole smiled at Waverly while taking a sip of her wine. ****  
** **

“Well, for what it’s worth, you have nice eyes,” Waverly told her. ****  
** **

Nicole smiled back at Waverly. “Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself, Earp.” ****  
** **

“Can I ask you something, kind of personal?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Sure.” ****  
** **

“Do you think you’ll ever go back to her?”  ****  
** **

“Honestly, no. I’m the best I’ve ever been right now and I know she’s not good for me. She’s too busy with her own dreams to believe in mine and that’s fine, but I don’t see myself ever dealing with that again. I’m far from in love with her. I’m happy with what I have in my life now,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

“Well, I think you deserve someone to be your biggest fan for once. I’m happy that you’re here,” Waverly smiled and took Nicole’s hand in hers. ****  
** **

“Me too.” ****  
** **

“So what about your parents? Are they back in the city?” Waverly asked casually. ****  
** **

Nicole looked down at the table. ****  
** **

“Oh, Nicole, I’m sorry, I-” Waverly began. ****  
** **

“No, it’s okay. I just don’t talk much about that part of my life, you know? But yeah, my parents live in the city still, as far as i know. They just haven’t really talked to me since I was 15. Well, my mom does at times but my father has basically disowned me at this point.” ****  
** **

“Because you’re gay?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

Nicole nodded. “And because I couldn’t live up to his expectations. He had a plan, I didn’t follow it, and he couldn’t handle that. I’m never going to be who he wants me to be.” ****  
** **

“I’m sorry that I brought it up,” Waverly apologized. ****  
** **

“No, it’s okay. I feel comfortable talking to you, remember? Can I ask about your family? I feel like we haven’t discussed them much,” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

“Yeah, my momma left when I was young, I don’t really remember her. Dad and my sister Willa were in a car accident when I was six. Well, I was there too.” ****  
** **

Nicole squeezes Waverly’s hand to let her know she was there. Waverly’s eyes began to tear up. ****  
** **

“We had an early October snowstorm. Someone ran a red light and ended up hitting our car, sending us spinning in the snow. I was the only one that made it. After several surgeries, they said I was a miracle. Now I’m here, with the scars to show it” she said, pointing at her forehead. “And a messed up shoulder,” Waverly explained.  ****  
** **

“Sorry if I hurt it the other day,” Nicole said. ****  
** **

“No, it’s okay, no one has ever given me a massage so I wasn’t used to it but, I can’t say I minded the massage...” Waverly smiled. ****  
** **

“I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” Nicole winked. “So where did you go after the accident?” ****  
** **

“After that we lived with my aunt. Wynonna, my other sister, had a really hard time with it. She started becoming more reckless. Doing things that were risky, almost testing her fate, you know? She’s so frustrating at times, but I do love her.” ****  
** **

“And she’s back in town now?” Nicole asked.  ****  
** **

“Yeah, this is kind of her thing. She comes and goes, usually when she needs something. She knows I’m always going to give her a place to crash and help her when I can. I just wish she would start taking care of herself, you know?” ****  
** **

Nicole nodded. ****  
** **

“I love this song,” Waverly said as the song changed. ****  
** **

“May I have this dance?” Nicole asked. ****  
** **

Waverly quickly took Nicole’s hand as she led her to the floor nearby their table. The pair danced slowly, talking and laughing with each other. Nicole smiled down at Waverly, who had rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. She couldn’t think of a time when things felt more perfect.

****

The pair returned to their apartment building. Nicole walked Waverly to her door. They stood quietly, staring at each other. Before either of them could speak, the door swung open and Wynonna stood on the other side. ****  
** **

“Waves, baby, come to bed, I’m cold,” Wynonna said. ****  
** **

Nicole looked awkwardly at Waverly. “Um- “ she began.   ****  
** **

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Waverly slapped her sister in the arm. “I guess we’re doing this now. Nicole, this is my sister, Wynonna,” Waverly said, rolling her eyes. ****  
** **

Wynonna laughed out loud. “Your face, though!” ****  
** **

“Nice to meet you,” Nicole said, reaching her hand out to shake Wynonna’s. ****  
** **

“So are you the girl that’s been banging my little sister?” Wynonna asked. ****  
** **

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she winked. ****  
** **

Waverly’s face turned bright red. “Okay, lovely introduction,” she said. “You,” She gestured to Wynonna, “Go  inside, I’ll be in soon. And you,” she gestured toward Nicole, “Please Stop egging her on.” ****  
** **

Wynonna and Nicole both started to laugh. ****  
** **

“Whatever you say, baby girl.” Wynonna said as she went back into the apartment. ****  
** **

“And stop listening through the door!” Waverly called out. ****  
** **

Waverly heard Wynonna groan and walk away. ****  
** **

“I like her,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

Waverly rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Nicole down the hall. “Let me walk you home.” ****  
** **

The next day at school, Waverly joined Jeremy for lunch in his classroom like they did often. The two were making light conversation. ****  
** **

“So I kissed Nicole Haught,” Waverly stated, matter of factly. ****  
** **

“Wait, what?!” Jeremy asked. ****  
** **

“I kissed Nicole Haught,” Waverly repeated. ****  
** **

“Um, details Waverly!” ****  
** **

“We went out and I took her downstairs at Shorty’s-” Waverly began. ****  
** **

“Oh damn, romantic! I thought you guys were just hanging out?” Jeremy asked. ****  
** **

“We were, but I needed to see if there was really something more,” Waverly explained. ****  
** **

“So you made out?” Jeremy. ****  
** **

“No, well yeah, but not there. We just talked and we slow danced. It was really sweet.” ****  
** **

“So then when did you make out?” Jeremy asked. ****  
** **

“Jeremy!” ****  
** **

“Sorry! I’m just excited for you! I mean, it’s been a while, Waves…” ****  
** **

“Jeremy!” ****  
** **

“It has!” He told her. ****  
** **

“Okay,” Waverly continued, ignoring her friend’s comment. “So then she walked me home. But Wynonna came out and was being all ‘Wynonna’ so I suggested I walk her home instead.” ****  
** **

“Okay, so you’re outside her apartment and-” Jeremy said. ****  
** **

 

_ “Sorry about my sister,” Waverly groaned. _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole laughed. “It’s okay, I like her. _ ” ****  
** **

_ “Spend some more time with her,” Waverly rolled her eyes. _ ****  
** **

_ “I’d like to spend more time with her sister first.” _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly smiled. “I’d like that. I had a nice time tonight.” _ ****  
** **

_ “Thank you for getting us that room, that was really awesome.” _ ****  
** **

_ “I have to admit, I did it for some selfish reasons,” she winked. “I kind of wanted to spend time with you without any distractions. I’ve been enjoying getting to know you, Nicole. I know you just got here and I’m sure you didn’t plan on some girl following you around all the time-“ _ ****  
** **

_ “No, I don’t mind. I mean, I don’t feel like you’re following me around,” she laughed. “I like having you around.” _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly looked down at her phone. “Wynonna keeps texting me,” she laughed. _ ****  
** **

_ “Does she need you to come back home?” Nicole asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “She can wait,” Waverly said as she placed her hand on Nicole’s arm and looked up into her eyes. _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole swallowed and smiled down at Waverly. “So tomorrow is opening night? You excited?” _ ****  
** **

_ “Nervous! But excited! The kids have worked so hard,” Waverly explained _ ****  
** **

_ “I’m sure it’ll be great!” Nicole assured her. _ ****  
** **

_ “And you’ll be there?” Waverly asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “Wouldn’t miss it for the world! I’m giving my kids extra credit if they go, so I have to be there,” she laughed. _ ****  
** **

_ “Are you bribing children to go to my show?!” _ ****  
** **

_ “Encouraging,” Nicole laughed. _ ****  
** **

_ “Well, I better get going so I can get some sleep,” Waverly started. _ ****  
** **

_ Okay,” Nicole said as she pulled her in for a hug. _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly slowly pulled back from the hug and made eye contact with Nicole. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other’s breath. Waverly closed her eyes as she leaned in towards Nicole. Suddenly her phone went off again and she jumped, hitting her forehead against Nicole’s. _ ****  
** **

_ “Ow, damnit! I’m sorry! I’m going to kill Wynonna. Are you okay?” Waverly asked. _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole laughed, “yeah.” _ ****  
** **

_ “So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Waverly asked, awkwardly. _ ****  
** **

_ “Tomorrow?” Nicole seemed confused. _ ****  
** **

_ “Yeah at school,” Waverly reminded her. _ ****  
** **

_ “Oh! Yeah! Right!” Nicole remembered. _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly turned to leave. _ ****  
** **

 

“Wait, so you head butted her but didn’t kiss her goodnight?” Jeremy asked, interrupting the story. ****  
** **

“There’s more!” Waverly explained and continued her story. “So I got into the elevator and went down to my floor.” ****  
** **

 

_ When the door opened at the bottom, Nicole was standing in front of the door. She climbed in the elevator, taking Waverly’s hand. _ ****  
** **

_ “What are you doing down here?” Waverly asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “I took the stairs. I needed to see you,” Nicole explained.  _

****

“Wait!” Jeremy interrupted. “She ran down the stairs?” ****  
** **

“Jeremy!” ****  
** **

“Okay, sorry, continue!” Jeremy apologized.

****

_ “Did you miss me already, Haught?” Waverly asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “There are 7 billion people in this world,” Nicole started. _ ****  
** **

_ “Okay?” Waverly was confused. _ ****  
** **

_ The elevator door shut and Nicole quickly pressed the button for her floor. Waverly just continued to look back at  her. _ ****  
** **

_ “There are 7 billion people in this world and we’re only lucky enough to meet a fraction of those people. And of that fraction of people, not all of them are good, you know? You might find some people that aren’t nice based on your gender, skin color, sexuality. Some of them might be serial killers!” Nicole continued. _ ****  
** **

_" Um, Nicole, I’m pretty sure you didn’t run downstairs to talk about serial killers so where is this going?” Waverly laughed. _ ****  
** **

_ The elevator door opened and Nicole stepped out, Waverly followed and the pair walked back toward Nicole’s apartment, Nicole continued. _ ****  
** **

_ “I got married at 18, I lost my brother at 13, and I thought I needed to know at 15 how the rest of my life was going to play out. I had shitty parents and a shitty marriage and I finally just said screw it!” _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole opened the apartment door and walked immediately over to the couch. Waverly followed and Nicole grabbed her hand, gesturing for her to sit on her lap. Waverly nodded and sat with her back against the arm of the couch, feet outstretched across the rest of the couch. _ ****  
** **

_ “Where was I?” Nicole asked seriously. _ ****  
** **

_ “You said, screw It?” Waverly reminded her. _ ****  
** **

_ “Oh yes, so I said, screw it! And I did something for myself and that something I did for my life led me here. Not just here in Purgatory, but here with you, right now.” _ ****  
** **

_ “It wasn’t you running down the stairs to get me that brought us here?” Waverly joked. _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole laughed. “Am I being crazy?” _ ****  
** **

_ “No, Nicole. You’re passionate and I like that,” Waverly assured her. _

****

“So no crazy make out scene in the elevator?” Jeremy interrupted again. ****  
** **

“Jeremy!” Waverly yelled. ****  
** **

“Sorry.”

****

_ “I understand what you’re saying, Nicole. I’ve spent my entire life putting other people’s needs before mine. I’ve always wanted to take bigger chances and it was almost like it was never the right time, as silly as that sounds. But then I met you.” _ ****  
** **

_ “So it’s not just me?” Nicole asked.  _ ****  
** **

_ “It’s not just you,” Waverly assured her. “Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted to know more. I do something and I ask myself, ‘I wonder if Nicole would like that?’ Like what’s Nicole’s favorite color? Does Nicole like pickles?” _ ****  
** **

_ “Blue and she does not,” Nicole laughed. _ ****  
** **

_ “Noted,” Waverly laughed. “I lost most of my family at 6 years old, Nicole, and I also thought being in love as a teenager would be enough. But it’s not and I see how much better it can be now.” _ ****  
** **

_ Nicole smiled down at Waverly. “I’m sorry I kept you out so late.” _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled. She slowly shook her head, then leaned into her lips. Their lips finally crashed together. _ ****  
** **

 

“Wait, so when you said you kissed her, I didn’t realize you basically confessed your love for each other!” Jeremy laughed. ****  
** **

“We didn’t confess our love for each other!” Waverly protested.  ****  
** **

“Oh please, Waves, when I come to you and tell you I kissed someone, we probably didn’t have an intimate conversation about how many people exist in the world and whether or not we like pickles,” he laughed. ****  
** **

“You’re a dude!” Waverly said. ****  
** **

“I have feelings,” Jeremy laughed. ****  
** **

“And you have a boyfriend! So you don’t count!” ****  
** **

“Fair enough! So what’s going on now?” He asked. ****  
** **

“That’s the thing, I’m not sure,” Waverly explained.  ****  
** **

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked. ****  
** **

“Well we didn’t actually talk about it, and not much happened after that. She wanted to walk me home but I wasn’t ready for her and Wynonna to have more bonding time. And the show is tonight so it’s going to be busy,” Waverly told him. ****  
** **

“Is she coming to it?” Jeremy asked. ****  
** **

“Yeah, but I don’t have a lot of time to sit down with her,” Waverly explained. ****  
** **

“Well, you know she likes you, I’m sure she’s understanding. Just let her know it’s a busy weekend and you’ll be able to spend more time when the show is done. Just take it a day at a time, and if you keep kissing her and she doesn’t push you away, I bet you’re in,” he winked. ****  
** **

****

Later that day, Waverly knocked on the doorframe of Nicole’s classroom. ****  
** **

“Miss Earp, as to what do I owe this visit?” Nicole smiled and gestured to the other side of the room, showing Waverly that they were not alone. ****  
** **

“This shit doesn’t come off!” AJ yelled from across the room. ****  
** **

“It’s not going to, but next time can we please think about where we’re putting the paint, Anthony. This isn’t the first day of school anymore and it’s not funny,” Nicole explained.  ****  
** **

“Mm Miss Earp, I didn’t notice you there. Looking for me?” AJ asked. ****  
** **

“No,” Waverly said, bluntly. ****  
** **

“Go to class now, AJ,” Nicole told him. ****  
** **

AJ nodded and left the room, staring at Waverly on the way out. ****  
** **

“Is that how his brother was in high school?” Nicole asked. ****  
** **

“It’s how his brother is now,” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“Interesting appeal,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Hey now! It’s not like there is a line of eligible bachelors in this town,” Waverly explained. ****  
** **

“Maybe just bachelorettes?” Nicole winked. ****  
** **

“Plural?” Waverly joked. ****  
** **

“Okay, one,” Nicole said. ****  
** **

“Better,” she winked. ****  
** **

“So what time are you going to be up here tonight?” Nicole asked. ****  
** **

“Pretty much after school I’ll just stay up here and get everything together. Curtain opens at 7 so be sure you get a good seat,” she smiled. “You’re still coming right?” ****  
** **

“Absolutely! Even if it’s just the back of your head, I’d like to get to see you,” she smiled. ****  
** **

Waverly smiled. ****  
** **

“Can I stop in and see you before the show?” Nicole asked. ****  
** **

Waverly nodded. “Please do, It’s going to be a busy couple of days but after the show is over I’ll have more time to spend with you if you still want.” ****  
** **

“I do want,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

“Good,” Waverly smiled. “Hey I better get going-“ ****  
** **

“Okay! Sorry, did you actually need something?” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“I just wanted to see your face. See you tonight!” Waverly said, cheerfully. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got really busy these past couple of weeks. I'll post two chapters for the wait. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!

“Knock knock!” Nicole said as she entered the music room to see Waverly grabbing a stack of music pages from the piano.

“Hey! Sorry! I feel like I’m running around like crazy trying to get everything ready,” Waverly said as she walked past Nicole. 

“That’s fine, I wasn’t sure if you ate,” Nicole said, holding up a bag of food.

Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled. “Are you serious? You didn’t have to do that!”

“I just thought I’d help. I know how crazy these shows can be,” Nicole smiled. 

“That was really thoughtful. Sorry this is a crazy weekend for me. I promise things will calm down after the show is over. And I was thinking, what are you doing Sunday?”

“Nothing, why?” Nicole asked. 

“Can we take a day together? Just you and me? I’m going to need a detox from these kids and you’re really the only person I want to be around.”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful, Waves,” Nicole smiled. “Okay, I should probably go find my seat because, at the risk of sounding inappropriate,” she started as she stood up and walked closer to Waverly. “It’s getting too hard not to jump you on your desk right now,” she whispered in her ear.

Waverly sighed at the sensation of Nicole’s breath on her ear. Nicole pulled away and grabbed the bag of food, bringing it to Waverly’s desk.

“Try to actually eat something,” Nicole said.

Waverly nodded. “Thank you again, Nicole.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll catch you after the show. Break a leg!” she winked.

 

“Sup, Red?” Wynonna said, sitting down next to Nicole.

“Hey, Wynonna,” Nicole laughed.

“I saw you coming from the music room. Were you having a quickie with my sister?” Wynonna joked.

“As much as I love to go back and forth with you on this, it’s really not appropriate here. I work here too.” Nicole warned. 

“Fine! But later, I’ll get you with the jokes I have piling up,” Wynonna informed her. 

“Deal,” Nicole laughed.

“Real talk for one second though,” Wynonna said.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked.

“You really like her?”

“So much,” Nicole stated.

“And you won’t hurt her?”

“I’ll try everything in my power not to,” Nicole assured her. 

“You know I’ll kill you right?” Wynonna asked

“I do,” Nicole smiled and nodded.

 

After the show, Nicole got up from her seat to go find Waverly. “I’m going to go backstage, do you want to come with me?” Nicole asked Wynonna.

“Um, I’ll catch up with you,” Wynonna told her as she looked around the room a little. 

Nicole nodded and headed backstage to congratulate Waverly and the students in the show. She saw a group of students together, setting the stage back up for the show the next day.

“Excellent job!” Nicole said to the group as she made her way backstage. She spotted Waverly, standing on the other side of the stage, talking to one of her students. The student turned to leave the stage and Nicole took the opportunity to go talk to Waverly. “You did amazing with these kids, Waves.”

“Thank you again so much for coming tonight,” Waverly said to her as she leaned in to hug Nicole. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Nicole smiled. 

Waverly leaned in to Nicole’s ear “you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

Nicole breathed in quickly at the thought and pulled away from the hug. “I think I might,” Nicole smiled. “My art room is empty,” she winked.

“Ten minutes?” Waverly asked quickly.

Nicole nodded and made her way to her art room. She sat down on top of her desk, leaving the lights off and took a deep breath. She enjoyed sitting in her quiet art room at times. There was something about the only light in the room coming from the moon outside, mixed with the smell of art supplies that felt so perfect. She heard the door swing open and quickly close.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice came through the room.

“I’m on my desk,” Nicole informed her.

“Why is it dark?” Waverly asked.

“Peace and quiet?”

Waverly laughed as she approached Nicole. She stood with her legs between Nicole’s as Nicole grabbed her by her belt loops and pulled her closer to her.

“Why, Ms. Haught, are you trying to seduce me in school?” Waverly joked.

“Maybe,” Nicole smiled a dimpled smile. 

Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole. Nicole smiled into the kiss.

“What are you smiling about?” Waverly asked, still kissing her.

Nicole pulled away to speak. “You make me feel like a horny teenager.”

Nicole slid back further into her desk, allowing Waverly room to be on her lap. Waverly climbed onto Nicole’s lap, resting her knees on the desk on either side of her.

“I thought I was the one who wanted to mount you on your desk,” Nicole laughed.

“You’re not the only one,” Waverly winked as she grabbed Nicole’s face.

Nicole smiled at Waverly as their lips met. Waverly slid her hand up the back of Nicole’s neck, tangling her fingers in her red hair. Nicole slid her hands down onto Waverly’s butt, bringing her closer to her and stabilizing her on the desk. The kiss grew deeper. Nicole moaned as Waverly pulled away and started to kiss down Nicole’s neck. Her hips started to grind on the redhead as she moaned into her neck.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the lights flicked on. Waverly jumped back, falling off the desk, barely landing on her feet.

“Damn, babygirl, I thought you said you guys weren’t banging?” Wynonna laughed.

Nicole looked shocked. “Are you okay?” she asked as she jumped down from the desk to help Waverly.

“I’m fine! Damnit, Wynonna! What are you doing here?” Waverly yelled.

“I came to see your show and I was walking through the halls, reminiscing a little. I saw Haught stuff heading this way, so I assumed you couldn’t have been far. So what are you two doing in here?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Don’t encourage her!” Waverly pointed at Nicole.

“Oh lighten up, babygirl!” Wynonna laughed. “I’ve been holding in jokes for 2 hours!”

“I have to get out of here,” Waverly said as she rolled her eyes at her sister. “I’m supposed to be going out to dinner with the cast tonight. I’ll text you later?” She asked Nicole. “Wynonna, you can come to dinner with me.”

“Can’t I stay and hang out with your girlfriend?” Wynonna whined.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Waverly huffed, frustrated with her sister. “And no!”

Nicole looked down at the floor.

“I mean-” Waverly started.

Nicole looked back at Waverly and gave her a soft smile.

“I’ll be on my best behavior! I don’t want to go out with a bunch of kids!” Wynonna continued. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about you two hanging out,” Waverly informed them. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Nicole winked.

Waverly sighed, “Okay, fine, but Wynonna, please be nice.”

“Babygirl, when am I not nice?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly glared back at her sister.

“Okay, don’t answer that. But Haught pants and I will be fine!” Wynonna insisted.

Waverly whispered in her sister’s ear, “I really like her, Wynonna.”

“Then what better reason for us to get to know each other?” Wynonna tried to reason with her.

“Waves, it’ll be nice,” Nicole assured her.

“Promise you’ll keep an eye on her?” Waverly asked, walking closer to Nicole.  

“We’ll be fine,” she winked.

“You better or there will be no more seducing on your desk,” Waverly whispered.

“Okay! Okay!” Nicole said, putting her hands up in the air.

Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek. “I’ll see you two later.”

“So Haught Stuff, do you like whiskey?” Wynonna asked Nicole as Waverly left the room.

 

Wynonna and Nicole were sitting on Waverly’s couch with a bottle of whiskey in front of them and two glasses in their hands.

“So how long have you been banging my little sister?” Wynonna asked.

“We’re not banging,” Nicole laughed.

“I just happened to walk in on you two dry humping on your desk?”

“Do you consider that banging? And I didn’t say we didn’t want to bang, we just aren’t right now,” she laughed.

Okay, first of all, ew!” Wynonna started.  

“You asked!” Nicole laughed. “But really, we’ve just been friends.”

“Friends that make out in dark classrooms?” Wynonna asked. “Where do I get myself one of those?”

“Well, I assume now it’s more than friends,” Nicole laughed.

“Isn’t that something you should probably discuss?”

“It just kind of happened yesterday so I’m sure we will when she’s not so busy,” Nicole laughed.

“Last night?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah,” Nicole said.

“That bitch lied to me!” Wynonna yelled.

“What?” Nicole asked, laughing. 

“She told me nothing happened!”

“Well then nothing happened,” Nicole winked. 

 

As the night went on, the bottle of whiskey became more and more empty.

“Don’t you miss the city?” Wynonna asked. “This place is kind of a dump, don’t you think?”

“Sometimes I miss it, but to be honest, I like the quiet better. My dream is to live on a lot of land somewhere in the middle of nowhere. As far as I’m concerned, I’m halfway there.”

“There’s plenty of those around here, what made you end up in this building?” Wynonna asked. 

“It was easy, the move happened kind of quick,” Nicole explained. 

“Why did you need to be out so fast?” Wynonna asked. 

“I didn’t really, I just wanted to. Failed marriage and my ex wife was about to be back in town. That’s not really where I wanted to be,” Nicole laughed.

“So you were really married to Shae Pressman?” Wynonna asked.

“I was.”

“She’s like hella famous,” Wynonna said.

“She is.”

“Is she nice?” Wynonna asked.

“She’s not a bad person, but also not the nicest. She could have been better to me, we just weren’t meant to be,” Nicole told her.

“Well, you deserve someone that’s going to be good to you,” Wynonna told her. 

“Wynonna, look at you getting all soft on me,” Nicole teased.

“You tell anyone and I’ll have to kill you!” Wynonna warned.

“Deal,” Nicole laughed. “So what about you? What brought you back here if you hate it so much?”

“Another drink?” Wynonna asked as she stood up.

Nicole nodded as she handed Wynona her cup.

“Um, it was time to come back, I guess,” Wynonna started. “I missed my sister.”

“That’s fair.”

“One can only run around for so long before it gets old,” Wynonna stated as she handed Nicole her cup and sat down next to her.

“Well, I know I don’t know you well yet, but I’m glad you’re here and I know Waverly is as well,” Nicole assured her.   
  


After dinner, Jeremy and Waverly left the restaurant together.

“So you really left Nicole with Wynonna?” Jeremy asked as he and Waverly walked out to his car in front of the restaurant.

“Bye, Miss Earp!” a student called across the parking lot.

Waverly smiled and waved, then turned back to Jeremy. “I didn’t really have a choice,” she laughed.

“How do you think that’s going?” Jeremy asked.

“I’m trying not to think about it,” Waverly laughed. 

 

_ Waverly (11:03 pm): hey there,what are you up to? _

_ Nicole (11:04 pm): hanging with your sister _

_ Nicole (11:04 pm): and whiskey _

_ Waverly (11:05 pm): oh boy, is she being nice? _

_ Nicole (11:06 pm): yeah! she’s fun! _

_ Waverly(11:06 pm): I hope you guys are at least behaving _

_ Nicole (11:06 pm): I only misbehave when you’re around... _

 

Waverly laughed.

“What’s that about?” Jeremy asked.

“They’re definitely drunk, so this should be interesting,” she laughed.

 

_ Waverly (11:07 pm): yeah, yeah _

_ Nicole (11:08 pm): are you coming back soon? _

_ Waverly (11:08 pm): maybe _

_ Nicole (11:10 pm): waveesss _

 

As waverly approached her apartment door, she could hear laughing coming from inside. She shook her head and opened the door to find Nicole sitting on her couch. Wynonna was laying on the floor with her legs up on the couch. On the coffee table was a nearly empty bottle of whiskey. Nicole turned around when she heard the door shut.

“Earp!” She called out.

“You’re drunk,” Waverly said, smiling back at her.

“Shh no, why are you yelling?” Nicole laughed.

Wynonna snorted and stood up. “Babygirl, your girlfriend is so cool!”

“She’s not-“ Waverly stopped herself. “She is pretty cool,” Waverly laughed as she made her way to the back of the couch, placing her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. She bent over and placed a kiss on Nicole’s cheek.

“You didn’t deny it this time,” Nicole smiled.

“Let’s have that conversation when you’re not drunk off your ass with my sister,” Waverly told her.  

“Deal,” Nicole said.

“So did you two have a good night?” Waverly asked.

“Much better than tomorrow is going to be,” Nicole laughed.

Waverly laughed. “How about I help you back to your place?”

“Can’t she stay?” Wynonna whined.

“You need to go to bed,” Waverly warned.

“You’re no fun,” Wynonna laughed.

Nicole started to laugh until she made eye contact with Waverly, and immediately stopped. Waverly motioned to Nicole to come with her.

“I’m exhausted so you’re going home,” she told her.

“Fine,” Nicole whined.

As Waverly walked Nicole down the hall, Nicole reached out to grab her hand. Waverly smiled at the gesture and held the taller woman’s hand.

“Do you want to come in?” Nicole asked.

Waverly sighed. “Yes, but you’re going to bed,” she warned.

 

Nicole stumbled into her apartment with Waverly laughing behind her. Waverly shut the door behind them as she watched Nicole go into her bedroom, coming out a few minutes later in a baggy tee shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Waverly’s jaw slightly dropped at the sight. Nicole was definitely making it hard for her to keep her hands to herself as well, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen while she was sober and Nicole was not. Nicole gestured with one finger for Waverly to come to her. Waverly made her way to Nicole, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You need sleep,” Waverly smiled up at her.

“Stay with me?” Nicole asked. “No funny business,” she winked.

Waverly nodded and laughed. “Go,” she pointed at the bedroom.

Nicole lifted the blanket for Waverly to climb into the bed.

“Can I borrow some clothes first?” Waverly asked.

“Oh, absolutely!”

Nicole climbed out of bed and grabbed clothes out of her drawer and handed them to Waverly. She then stood with her eyes covered to let Waverly change. Nicole started to peek between her fingers at Waverly.

“I see you,” Waverly laughed as she slid the shirt over her head.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Nicole laughed.

“I don’t mind, it’s not like you’re never going to see me naked” Waverly winked and climbed into bed.

“You can’t make comments like that, then climb into my bed!” Nicole whined.

“Sorry,” Waverly laughed.

Nicole climbed in next to her and laid her head down on the pillow, facing Waverly.

“You’re really pretty,” Nicole smiled. “Like really really pretty.”

“Okay there, Romeo. You need to get some sleep,” Waverly laughed.

“I know, I know. I just want to keep looking at you.”

“How about you look at me some more tomorrow, drunky?”

“Are you mad?” Nicole asked.

“Not at all. I’m glad you had a good night with my sister, I’m just so exhausted,” Waverly said with a yawn.

She wrapped her arms around around Nicole.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Nicole told her.

The room fell quiet for about 20 minutes before Nicole spoke. “Are you sleeping?” she asked, rolling over and propping herself up on one elbow. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, eyes still closed. 

“You are not!” Nicole laughed.

“Caught me,” Waverly laughed and opened her eyes to see Nicole staring back at her. “What’s up?”

“I like your sister,” Nicole started.

“Okay..”

“Not like her like her, but I like her.”

“What are we? 12?” Waverly laughed.

“I just want you to know that I like spending time with her. And you,” Nicole smiled.

Waverly rolled over to face Nicole, placing her hand on the redhead’s hip.

“You’re so pretty and I like you so much,” Nicole said.

“You’re drunk,” Waverly laughed.

“That doesn’t mean I like you any less.”

“No, right now it probably means you like me more,” Waverly laughed.

“Not true! I like you a whole lot all the time!”

Waverly laughed. “I like you a whole lot too, Nicole, but I’m going to stop you there before you say more than you mean to say.”

“You don’t want me to talk?” Nicole asked.

“I just don’t want you to say anything you wouldn’t say right now if you were sober.”

“Okay, so then can we kiss?” Nicole asked.

Waverly laughed. “You’re extremely adorable,” she said, kissing Nicole on the nose.

Waverly then leaned in and kissed Nicole’s lips. The kiss was light at first, but Waverly found herself deepening the kiss.

“Mm,” she moaned into Nicole’s mouth when she felt her tongue on hers.

She moved her hand onto Nicole’s side, sliding it onto her back, pulled their bodies closer. Waverly suddenly pulled away. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

“Waves, I-” Nicole started.

Waverly rolled over onto her back. “You’re just amazing.” she smiled. “But you’re drunk, and I would never do that to you.”

Waverly continued staring at the ceiling. “There’s a lot I’d do to you, but I wouldn’t ever take advantage of you.”

Nicole laughed. “I thought it would be me that couldn’t keep her hands to herself tonight.”

“Is it that easy for you?” Waverly asked.

Nicole leaned in and whispered into Waverly’s ear, “absolutely not.”

Waverly shivered at Nicole’s breath on her ear and neck. “Okayyyy,” Waverly started. “Subject change, sleep, or I gotta go,” she laughed.

“Okay, Okay, sorry!” Nicole said, backing away a little.

Nicole laid back down next to Waverly. She draped her arm over Waverly’s stomach. Waverly slid back into Nicole, feeling the taller women’s body envelope her. She sighed at the feeling of being safe and comfortable in the other woman’s arms.

“I know you have a long day tomorrow, I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Nicole said.

“I don’t mind,” Waverly smiled.

The room fell quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the steadying breathing of the two woman. Soon Nicole started to softly snore and Waverly smiled to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


When morning came, Waverly rolled over to find an empty bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms out before climbing out of bed. She slowly made her way to the kitchen to find Nicole listening to music and flipping pancakes on the stove. She took a second to stand back and observe the other woman. She smiled to herself realizing how happy she was at that moment.

“Something smells good!” Waverly called out as she entered the room.

“It’s definitely not me,” Nicole laughed. “I’m in serious need of a shower, I just wanted to make some breakfast so you could eat before you had to leave for the school today.”

“School on a Saturday, must be a big nerd,” Waverly joked.

“Yeah I’m not sure why I’m hanging around with such a nerd,” Nicole winked.

Waverly walked up behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around her. “You smell like Wynonna,” she laughed.

“Ugh I told you I needed a shower!” Nicole laughed.

“How are you feeling today?” Waverly asked.

“Better than expected,” Nicole laughed. “Are you good if I jump in the shower quick? How long until you have to leave?”

“I have a couple of hours, I’ll probably leave in an hour or so to shower.”

“Okay, I’ll be quick,” Nicole said, pecking Waverly on the lips quick and rushing into the bathroom.

Waverly sat down at the table with a plate of food. She pulled out her phone to find several texts from Wynonna.

“Shit,” she said out loud to herself. 

 

_ Wynonna (12:45 am): Waves, are you coming back? _

_ Wynonna (12:47 am): earth to waves? _

_ Wynonna (12:49 am): hello? _

_ Wynonna (12:49 am): you better have a good excuse for ignoring me _

_ Wynonna (12:51 am): Okay by now you’re probably fingers deep in haught stuff so I’ll see you tomorrow _

 

Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

_ Waverly (8:01 am): sorry, I ended up spending the night at Nicole’s. We fell asleep pretty quickly. I’ll be home in a little while. _

 

Waverly heard the bathroom door open and saw Nicole quickly walk by in a towel. She wanted to get up and follow into the bedroom but she also wanted to give her privacy. There was something about Nicole that intrigued Waverly, causing her to want to know everything about her. She had never felt so attracted to anyone before and praised herself for the will power she had the night before.

“You look lost in thought,” Nicole said as she entered the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about stuff. Thank you for breakfast,” Waverly smiled.

“Anytime,” Nicole winked.

“Feel better?” Waverly asked.

“So much better!” Nicole grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Waverly to eat.

“So with the two shows today, it’s going to be busy and a long day. So if you don’t hear much from me, that’s why,” Waverly explained. 

“I get it, Waves, that’s fine. I had some things to catch up on today anyway so It’s all good,” Nicole assured her.

“But tomorrow, you get me all day,” she smiled.

 

_ Wynonna (8:28 am): so is she good in bed? _

 

Waverly read her phone and grunted.

“Who’s that?” Nicole asked.

“Wynonna. She’s being ridiculous,” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Is she mad you didn’t come back?” Nicole asked.

“No, she wants to know how good you are in bed,” Waverly laughed.

“Ooh! Let me answer!” Nicole reached out for the phone.

“Absolutely not! You two are ridiculous! Stop egging her on!”

“Fine! But it’s funny!” Nicole laughed.

“For you maybe! So knock it off or you’ll never be able to answer that question either,” she winked.

“Mm. Like you could resist me forever,” Nicole winked.

“Is that a challenge, Haught?” Waverly asked.

“Absolutely not!” Nicole said quickly.

Nicole laughed and wrapped her arms around Waverly, pulling her into her lap. Waverly fell back onto Nicole, sitting sideways in her lap in the chair. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole’s lips.

“I should probably go shower and get ready for today,” Waverly explained.

Nicole wrapped her arms tighter around her. 

Waverly laughed. “Nicole-”

“Okay, fine! But I’ll definitely see you tomorrow?” Nicole asked.

“Yes! Possibly tonight if I’m not too tired and you’re free,” Waverly smiled, kissing Nicole on the cheek as she stood up to leave.

 


	7. Chapter 7

****As Waverly was leaving Nicole’s apartment, she noticed Shae was walking toward the door that she just came from.

“Cute,” Shae said to Waverly.  
  
Waverly rolled her eyes and kept walking. She wondered what Shae was doing there but really had no desire to speak with her.   
  
There was a knock at the door and Nicole went to open it. “Did you forget something?” She asked as she opened the door. “Shae?”   
  
“Good morning, Nicky. I see you’re not wasting any time around here.”   
  
“What do you want?” Nicole asked, unsure why her ex was at her door.   
  
“I wanted to come see where you lived.”   
  
“How did you find me?” Nicole asked, confused and annoyed.   
  
“I have my ways. But I did see the cute brunette from the school the other day leaving in your underwear. You going to tell me who she is yet?”   
  
Nicole rolled her eyes, ignoring Shae’s comments.     
  
“Are you not going to invite me in?” Shae asked.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Suit yourself. I’m in town for a couple more nights, feel free to hit me up,” Shae winked.   
  
“I’m perfectly content with not doing that, Shae.”   
  
“Okay, but look, when this one decides she doesn’t want to be with you anymore, come crawling back, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. No one will ever replace what we had Nicky,” Shae assured her.   
  
“Shae. I’m going to make this very simple for you. What we had is over. There is no more ‘we’. I’m not going to come crawling back regardless of whether or not someone doesn’t want to be with me. I don’t love you anymore.” Nicole explained.     
  
“I didn’t say you needed to love me anymore Nicky. You could come back and do what we did best,” Shae lightly touched Nicole’s cheek with her hand.   
  
“Shae. I’m not going to tell you again. You have no power over me, so you standing here trying to seduce me is a little pathetic.”   
  
“Fine, whatever, Nicky. Just remember. No one is ever going to want to be with you like I would.”   
  
“Goodbye, Shae,” Nicole said as she shut the door in the other woman’s face.   
  
  
Later that night, Nicole made her way to Shorty’s and was sitting by herself at the bar.   
  
“Haught pants, drinking alone tonight. Surprised my sister isn’t up your ass,” Wynonna said from behind her.   
  
“Haven’t heard from her, I’m sure she’s busy with show stuff,” Nicole said, plainly, not turning to look at Wynonna.   
  
“Isn’t that long over by now?” Wynonna said as she sat down next to Nicole.   
  
“I guess. She told me she’s be busy today so I’m not worried. But she did say she might see me tonight so I don’t know...” Nicole said, appearing to be upset.   
  
Wynonna sighed. “You’re going to make me do this sentimental thing aren’t you?”   
  
Nicole laughed. “Oh, we don’t have to do that.”   
  
“Two beers!” Wynonna called out to the bartender. “So, tell me what’s on your mind.”   
  
“Is it stupid to be upset that I haven’t heard from her tonight? I know she’s busy, but it’s becoming a thing where I at least hear from her every night. A text at least,” Nicole explained.   
  
“I’m sure you’re worried over nothing, but, no, it’s not weird,” Wynonna told her.   
  
“I really like her, Wynonna. But sometimes I’m just confused as to what she sees in me.”   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wynonna asked.   
  
“I’m the type of girl who gets home, heats up an old cup of coffee, kicks her shoes off, sits down and watches CSI for hours. That doesn’t really seem like Waverly’s cup of tea. I’m a mess and she’s so...put together.”   
  
“Damn, Haught Stuff, you sound more like my type of girl,” Wynonna winked.   
  
“I’m serious Wynonna! And then there’s some stupid stuff my ex said,” Nicole told her.   
  
“The basketball player?” Wynonna asked.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“When did you see her?”   
  
“She showed up at my place this morning. I haven’t had a chance to talk to Waverly about it, I’m not sure if she knows she was there. I don’t want her to worry about it. But she does this to me, she comes back around, thinking she has power over me. She usually does. But I look at her now and really just want nothing to do with her. But she’s the type of person that tries to sabotage anything good that she doesn’t have. I feel like I have so much baggage,” Nicole explained.     
  
“Waves isn’t as put together as you think. Take it a little easier on her,” Wynonna informed her.   
  
“I’m not saying she’s perfect, well maybe in my eyes that’s how I feel. I don’t know, Wynonna, have you ever met someone and instantly knew that they were supposed to be in your life?”   
  
“Not yet,” Wynonna winked. “Listen, Haught, if there’s one thing I know about my sister is that she cares a whole lot more than you might think she does.”   
  
“I know she cares, but I just don’t know what she wants. I mean, she likes me, I know that much. But then she’s quick to say I’m not her girlfriend at the same time.”   
  
“I don’t think she even knows what she wants. Waverly is a pleaser. She’s spent her life helping others and catering to what other people want,” Wynonna explained.

“Well then, maybe it’s time for her to get what she wants,” Nicole stated.   
  
“And she will. She just has to allow herself to do so. I know it’s annoying, but she will come around. Give her time. You tell her I said this, and I kill you, but she’s my favorite person in this entire world. She always has been. Sometimes it’s infuriating how careful and meticulous she is, but she has a good heart. And from what I can tell, so do you.”     
  
“Thanks, Wynonna. That really means a lot. She loves you too, you know?” Nicole asked.   
  
“I know she does. No matter how many times I screw up in this world, she’s the one person who always has her arms wide open for me. Even if she says she doesn’t,” Wynonna smiled.   
  
“So are you here to stay this time?” Nicole asked.

“I’m trying,” Wynonna assured her.   


_Waverly (10:31 pm): Hey, I miss you._   


Nicole smiled down at her phone.   
  
“I take it your girl texted you,” Wynonna teased.   
  
“She’s not my girl...yet,” Nicole laughed.   


_Nicole (10:32 pm): Hey, I miss you too. What are you up to?_   


“Oh come on, pretty much,” Wynonna laughed.   


_Waverly (10:33 pm): I’m out with some teachers, they came to the show and asked me to go to a bar with them while the kids went to the cast party. Grown up things haha_   


Nicole’s face changed as she read her message. “Yeah, I guess.”   
  
“What happened?” Wynonna asked.   
  
“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Nicole told her.   
  
“Haught...”   
  
“She’s out with some teachers at a bar.”   
  
“What bar would they go to other than here?” Wynonna asked.   
  
“Not the point,” Nicole stated.   
  
“And you’re mad she didn’t invite you?”   
  
“No, it’s fine. Like I said, she’s not my girl yet. Even if she was, she doesn’t have an obligation to invite me anywhere,” Nicole told her.   


_Nicole (10:35 pm): Oh. Hope you have fun._   


“Nicole,” Wynonna started.   
  
“You called me Nicole.”   
  
“I know you’re not going to listen to me, but don’t take that to heart. She didn’t mean to leave you out,” Wynonna told her.   


_Waverly (10:36 pm): It’s been pretty fun. It’s nice to hang out with everyone outside of school_ _  
_ _  
_ _Nicole (10:36 pm): I bet_   


“I know,” Nicole said to Wynonna.   
  
“Fine, be mad. But don’t hold it against her forever,” Wynonna said.   
  
“Maybe she doesn’t want people to know about us,” Nicole suggested.   
  
“I don’t think that’s it, I’m sure she’s already given Chetri all the gruesome details and I doubt he can keep his mouth shut.”   
  
“I’m not sure how many times we have to tell you, there are no gruesome details,” Nicole laughed.   


_Waverly (10:38 pm): Hey can I stop by to see you tonight? I know we have plans tomorrow, but I just miss you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nicole (10:39 pm): I’m probably going to go to bed soon, but definitely tomorrow._   


“Did you just lie to my sister?” Wynonna asked.   
  
“Wynonna, are you reading my text messages?” Nicole asked.   
  
“Don’t leave your phone on the bar!” Wynonna laughed.   
  
“I didn’t lie to her, I’m about to go home,” Nicole stated.   
  
“Go home and sulk?”   
  
“Wynonna-”   
  
“I’m just saying, Nicole, maybe you should let her come see you tonight. Waiting until the morning might make it worse,” Wynonna suggested.   


_Waverly (10:40 pm): Oh okay, let me know when you’re awake tomorrow. Sweet dreams, beautiful._   
  
_Nicole (10:42 pm): Um, hey, come over tonight instead? I’ll stay up. I need to see you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Waverly (10:42 pm): Yeah!! Of course! Be there in an hour?_   
  
  
“How was your night?” Waverly asked as she entered Nicole’s apartment.   
  
“I was at Shorty’s and Wynonna stopped by and I had a good chat with her.”   
  
“Oh no,” Waverly said, skeptically.   
  
“Nothing bad. She gives good advice.”   
  
“What kind of advice,” Waverly said wearily.   
  
“Just about life. How was your night?” Nicole asked, changing the subject.   
  
“Kind of boring, we just sat around talking about students half the time so it wasn’t like we actually got away from them,” she laughed.   
  
“It must have been nice to talk to everyone though.”   
  
“Nicole, are you mad?” Waverly finally asked.   
  
“No.”   
  
“You’re being weird,” Waverly told her.   
  
“I’m not,” Nicole said, quickly.   
  
“Nicole-”   
  
“Waverly-”   
  
“You’re mad,” Waverly stated.   
  
“About what?” Nicole asked.

“Me going out?” Waverly suggested.   
  
“Waverly, no, I don’t care if you go out. I’m a little hurt I wasn’t invited but why would I be invited?” Nicole asked.

“Nicole, of course you should have been,” Waverly told her.   
  
“Why didn’t you at least invite me? Or see if it was okay?” Nicole asked.   
  
“I wasn’t doing it maliciously, Nicole, I was leaving the show and Jeremy pulled me aside and told me we were going out. By the time we got there, he and I were talking about how I should have thought to invite you. And I felt like an idiot because I forgot. I didn’t mean to.”   
  
“I know you didn’t but maybe something inside of you didn’t want me there so you didn’t have to explain anything to anyone,” Nicole stated.   
  
“That’s not how it is, Nicole.”   
  
“I’m not saying you’re doing it on purpose, but what if people start to ask questions? What are you going to say?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t want to hide you Nicole,” Waverly told her.     
  
“There’s nothing really to hide, Waverly,” Nicole informed her.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Waverly asked.

“You keep telling Wynonna we’re not together, right?”   
  
“Nicole-”

“No, it’s fine waves, I get it, it’s just-”   
  
Waverly put her finger over Nicole’s mouth. “Please,” she began. “Hear me out?”   
  
Nicole nodded and sat down on the couch. Waverly sat on the coffee table in front of her, resting her knees in between the taller girl’s knees.   
  
“First of all, this,” she gestured between the two of them, “is not nothing.”   
  
“I was going to wait until daylight to have this conversation but I guess no better time than now,” she smiled.   
  
“Nicole, this thing between us is more real than anything I’ve ever experienced with anyone. I told Wynonna that you’re not my girlfriend because we haven’t really talked about it, not because that’s not what I want. I wanted to wait to tell her until we actually and respectfully talked about it. You make me feel so many different things. You excite me, you overwhelm me in the best way possible. You know the time I saw you by the office on the first day of school?”   
  
Nicole nodded.   
  
“That was the moment I knew I needed to know you. I saw you swimming in the pool and my heart started to race. You’ve always amazed me, Nicole Haught. And I may have a lot going on and become easily overwhelmed and I plan too much but still forget things, but I need you to know that you’re important enough for me to make time for. I’m sorry that I didn’t think to invite you tonight, I would have loved for you to be there.”   
  
“Can I speak?” Nicole asked.   
  
Waverly nodded.   
  
“Waverly, I’m not mad at you. I’m upset that they didn’t invite me, it wasn’t like you gathered a bunch of teachers and had a “Nicole’s not allowed” party. It’s hard for me being in a new place and not knowing a lot of people. When I hear that everyone I know is out together without me it kind of bums me out, especially when the girl I can’t get out of my head is there. I’m not going to hold this against you, but I am getting to this point where I can’t turn back with you. It’s going to have to be all or nothing because I’m in so deep there’s no way I’m going back.”   
  
“Oh, baby, you don’t have to go back anywhere,” Waverly smiled and grabbed Nicole’s face with her hands. Her knees were now on the couch, straddling Nicole’s legs. Nicole placed her hands on waverlys hips, pulling her closer.   
  
Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole. Nicole smiled while she kissed Waverly back.   
  
“I’m sorry for being a baby about it,” Nicole laughed.   
  
“You don’t need to apologize. I felt like an ass when I realized what happened,” Waverly explained. “But hey, before I forget this, Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?” Waverly asked with a smile.   
  
Nicole smiled back at Waverly, “I thought you’d never ask.”   
  
Nicole watched as Waverly stood up and walked into the bedroom.   
  
“Where are you going?” Nicole asked.   
  
“Getting out of these jeans before I go crazy,” Waverly explained.   
  
“Are you stealing my clothes again?” Nicole laughed.   
  
“Maybe,” she said as she ducked back into the room.   
  
Nicole followed her into the room a couple of minutes later. When she entered she saw Waverly standing in a pair of sweatpants and her bra, digging through to find a shirt.   
  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize,” Nicole said, looking away from Waverly.   
  
“It’s okay,” Waverly laughed. “Come here,” she gestured for Nicole to come closer to her.   
  
Nicole turned back toward Waverly, making eye contact with her, noticing that she still has not put a shirt on. Waverly moved closer to Nicole at the same time, crashing her lips into the taller girl’s. Waverly started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt, continuing to kiss her. Her movements became more frantic, trying to speed up the process, moaning into the kiss.

Nicole pulled away briefly. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes,” Waverly nodded. “I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so, yes, very much yes,” she smiled.   
  
Nicole smiled and lifted Waverly off the ground, carrying her over to the bed. She slid her hand behind the smaller woman’s back, unlatching her bra with one hand.   
  
“Smooth,” Waverly winked.   
  
“I’ve had practice,” Nicole stated.

Waverly laughed.   
  
“Oh god, I mean, that’s not what I meant!” Nicole back peddled.   
  
“Nicole?”   
  
“Yeah?” Nicole asked.

“Just kiss me,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole nodded as her lips reconnected with her girlfriend’s. While she hovered her body over the other woman’s with her left hand, her right hand started to slowly slide down Waverly’s skin, taking in the smoothness of it as she made her way to the waistband of her sweatpants.   
  
“So you’re really my girlfriend?” Nicole smiled.

Nicole was laying on her back with Waverly laying at her side. Waverly was laying partially on her stomach, draped partially over Nicole, with one arm wrapped around her torso.

“I hope I still am, it’s been like an hour and this is no booty call,” Waverly winked.   
  
“Definitely not,” Nicole smiled.   
  
“So are you going to tell me what you and Wynonna talked about?” Waverly asked, remembering their early conversation.

“Nope,” Nicole said as she rolled over away from Waverly.   
  
“Hey now! Why do you get to have secrets?” Waverly asked.

“You don’t have to tell me everything you talk about with your friends!” Nicole laughed.

“So you guys are friends now?”   
  
“Yeah, don’t tell her though, she might get weird about it,” Nicole winked.

  
“You guys banged!” Wynonna yelled as Nicole and Waverly entered the apartment the next morning.

“Good morning to you too, Wynonna.” Nicole laughed.   
  
“You guys banged!” Wynonna repeated. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled.

“Oh come on, Waves! It’s all over your face!” Wynonna laughed.     
  
Waverly looked mortified and started to wipe her face.   
  
“Ew, not like that!” Wynonna said. “But now I know I was right!”

“Shut up! I need a shower,” Waverly stated as she walked into the bathroom.   
  
Nicole looked at Wynonna with wide eyes and laughed when the door shut.   
  
“I can hear you!” Waverly called through the door. “Nicole! Come here!”   
  
“You’re in trouble now!” Wynonna teased.   
  
“I didn’t do anything!” She laughed as she went into the bathroom.   
  
“Mm hello,” Nicole said, eying up a very naked Waverly.   
  
“This is not a booty call!” Waverly pointed at Nicole.   
  
“But baby, that booty,” Nicole winked.   
  
“You better not be out there talking about me or my booty with my sister!”   
  
“Okay! Okay!” She threw her hands up.   
  
“Wait for me to tell her,” Waverly said in a softer tone.   
  
“I will,” Nicole smiled. “So this really isn’t a booty call?”   
  
“No, it’s a ‘Waverly really needs a shower so get out’ call,” she winked. “But you’re cute.”   
  
“Mm, fine, but that doesn’t mean you’re turning me on any less,” Nicole winked.   
  
“Oh is that right?” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist.   
  
Nicole tried to resist putting her hands on her girlfriend’s naked body. She nodded her head and leaned down to kiss Waverly. Waverly gently let her tongue touch Nicole’s while they kissed.   
  
“Mm, Waves, you’re killing me.”   
  
Waverly slid her hand into Nicole’s pants, feeling her wetness with her fingers. Nicole gasped and leaned into the kiss more.   
  
“Mm you are turned on.”   
  
Nicole nodded and moaned into Waverly’s mouth.   
  
  
“Damn Haught, your face is really red, she must have really done a number on you,” Wynonna said as Nicole came out of the bathroom.

“Oh, yeah, um, she-“ Nicole began.

“Did you two just fuck in the bathroom?” Wynonna yelled as she got up from the couch.

 “Waverly!” Wynonna stuck her head in the bathroom. Waverly was in the shower, singing out loud.   
  
“Waverly, did you just fuck Haught in the bathroom? You have a damn bedroom!” Wynonna yelled.

“What?” Waverly called out.   
  
“Did you just fuck Haught in the bathroom?”   
  
“I didn’t say anything! I swear!” Nicole called out.   
  
Waverly started to laugh. “Both of you need to relax, I’ll be out in a minute.”   


Waverly came out of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel. Nicole was on one side of the couch and Wynonna was on the other. Neither woman were interacting with the other and they were both staring at the tv that was off. Waverly sat down on the coffee table in front of them, facing the couch.   
  
“All right, first of all, Wynonna, grow up! Like you never screwed guys in our bathroom growing up or on my bed!” Waverly said.

“I apologized for that so many times!” Wynonna told her.

“And I’m not mad about it, but you can’t get mad about this! Second of all, that’s _my_ bathroom and if I want to fuck my girlfriend in there, then I’m going to fuck my girlfriend in there!” Waverly continued.

“But!“ Wynonna protested.

“You’re not going to start being weird to Nicole either because, surprise, I initiated it. I mean, look at her!”   
  
Wynonna looked at Nicole and nodded her head in agreement.   
  
“You did tell me I was your type,” Nicole winked.   
  
“She what?” Waverly asked.

“Nothing,” Nicole laughed.   
  
“Okay so can we all be adults about this?” Waverly asked. 

The two woman nodded at each other. “Fine,” they said in unison.

“Wait, did you say girlfriend?” Wynonna asked.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Nicole agreed to hold a dinner at her apartment with Jeremy and Robin. It had been something that they used to do in the beginning of the school year most Friday nights. It was now November and the two couples had become busier in their own lives, so they decided that they would plan a dinner as soon as they could. This one happened to be on a Tuesday night. ****  
** **

“Thanks for planning this,” Waverly said as she kissed Nicole’s cheek and set dishes out on the table. ****  
** **

“It’ll be nice,” Nicole smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve all gotten together. I miss it.” ****  
** **

There was a knock at the door and Waverly cheerfully bounced over to open it. Robin and Jeremy entered the apartment with smiles on their faces. ****  
** **

“Hey guys!” Waverly called out as she shut the door behind the two men. ****  
** **

Robin made his way into the kitchen to see Nicole. “Hey, Haught, got anything good to drink?” he asked as he opened the fridge. ****  
** **

“Sure, make yourself right at home,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

Robin took a beer out of the fridge and opened the bottle. “So, you up for another basketball game sometime soon?” he asked, taking a swig of his beer. “It’s been a while.” ****  
** **

“Oh, you’re in the mood to get your butt whooped again?” Nicole laughed.  ****  
** **

“I don’t know, Haught, I’ve been practicing since you’ve been spending all your time with your girl over there,” Robin teased. ****  
** **

“Oh, act like you and Jeremy having been spending all your time together,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“You guys talking about us?” Jeremy asked as he and Waverly joined Robin and Nicole in the kitchen. ****  
** **

Robin put his arm around Jeremy and kissed him on the cheek. “Only good things,” he smiled. ****  
** **

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly. “Robin was trying to tell me that he can beat me in basketball now,” she laughed. ****  
** **

Waverly and Jeremy laughed. ****  
** **

“Wow, Jer, you’re supposed to have my back here,” Robin said. ****  
** **

“I’ve seen her play you!” Jeremy laughed. “But I still like you,” he winked. ****  
** **

Nicole’s phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who it was. She looked confused when she looked down to see who it was. ****  
** **

“Sorry, Nicole apologized as she started to step away from her friends. “I’ll be right back.” ****  
** **

Waverly watched, worried.  ****  
** **

“Hello?” Nicole said as she descended into the bedroom.  ****  
** **

“Who’s that?” Jeremy asked.  ****  
** **

“I’m not sure,” Waverly answered, continuing to watch in Nicole’s direction.  ****  
** **

After a few minutes, Nicole came out of the bedroom and tucked her phone back into her pocket. ****  
** **

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked. “Who was on the phone?” ****  
** **

“That was my mom,” Nicole informed her. “My, uh, my dad died.”  ****  
** **

Waverly looked at Nicole sympathetically. She wasn’t sure how Nicole felt about the situation due to her father not being a part of her life anymore. ****  
** **

“Excuse us for a second?” Waverly asked the two men. ****  
** **

They nodded and made their way to the living room to sit on the couch together. ****  
** **

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Yeah, it’s just weird,” Nicole informed her. ****  
** **

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.  ****  
** **

“I don’t know how to feel, you know?” Nicole started. “I mean, he’s my father. But he hasn’t been in my life since I was 15. So it just feels weird. It’s like I don’t feel anything, but I feel like I should.”  ****  
** **

Waverly nodded. “It’s okay to feel that way. What else did she say?”   


“She wants me to come to the funeral,” Nicole stated.  ****  
** **

“When is it?” Waverly asked.  ****  
** **

“Sunday. She told me to try to come tomorrow, but I can’t do that. If I go I’ll go over the weekend and only have to take a couple days off from work,” Nicole informed her. ****  
** **

“Do you want me to come?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“I’m not sure,” Nicole said, honestly.   ****  
** **

“Okay.”  ****  
** **

“I mean, I do want you to. I’m just not sure if you would want to,” Nicole confessed.  ****  
** **

“Nicole, if you need me, I’ll be there,” Waverly assured her.    
  
  
Nicole and Waverly had made it to the city late Friday night and they stopped to sleep at a hotel before making their way to Nicole’s mother’s house the next morning. They were there by breakfast time and her mother met them outside as their car pulled up. ****  
** **

“Nicky!” Nicole’s mom called out. “You look good!” ****  
** **

“If sleep deprived is good, mom, then thanks,” Nicole laughed.  ****  
** **

Waverly stood next to Nicole and smiled.  ****  
** **

“Mom,” Nicole started. “This is my girlfriend, Waverly. She’s a music teacher at the school I work at.” ****  
** **

Waverly smiled and put her hand out. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Haught.” ****  
** **

Nicole’s mom shook Waverly’s hand lightly and smiled. “Likewise.” ****  
** **

Nicole took a sharp breath in. ****  
** **

“So, Nicky, your grandmother is inside. We’re going to have breakfast before going to the funeral home to get things in order over there,” her mom told her. ****  
** **

“Sounds good,” Nicole sighed as she walked inside with her mother and Waverly.  ****  
** **

“Nicky!” Nicole’s grandmother stood up from the table as they entered the dining room. ****  
** **

“Mom, this is Nicole’s work friend, Waverly,” Nicole’s mom explained to her mother-in-law. “She decided to come with her so she wasn’t alone.”    
  
Waverly smiled awkwardly and Nicole rolled her eyes.    
  
“Grandma, Waverly isn’t my work friend, she’s my girlfriend. And not in the way straight women call their best friends, she’s my girlfriend, as in we’re dating. Hell, we’re even sleeping together and I even started to think about seeing if maybe she would move in with me at some point because she’s the love of my life and I can’t imagine much without her. My father, your son, hadn’t spoken to me in twelve years because I told him that I like women. I was fifteen years old and he disowned me, all because of who I love and the fact that I was never going to live up to who he wanted me to be. I’m not going to sit here and play pretend anymore, mom. I’m almost 27 years old and it’s bullshit. Dad was an ass and didn’t love any of us the way that we deserved to be loved, and I’m sure as hell not going to ever treat my family that way.    
  
Waverly’s eyes widen as she stared at Nicole, who appeared to be strangely liberated. Nicole smiled back at her grandmother, then looked at Waverly who looked semi mortified.    
  
“Well then,” her grandmother said as she sat back down at the table. “Who’s ready for breakfast?”    


Nicole’s eyes widened as she nodded at her grandmother and sat down to eat. 

****

“Waverly, dear, tell us about yourself,” Nicole’s grandmother said, halfway through breakfast.  
  
Waverly appeared a little thrown off still, not sure what to say.   
  
“Um, well, I’m from Purgatory, born and raised. I teach music at the high school like my father did. That’s where I met Nicole,” she smiled at Nicole. “She’s been a great help at school collaborating with the music and art programs.”  
  
“Nicky has always loved art,” her mom smiled.   
  
“She’s good at it, she’s a great teacher,” Waverly stated.   
  
“And how’s my granddaughter treating you?” Nicole’s grandmother asked.  
  
“Oh, she’s amazing,” Waverly smiled. “She’s really sweet and thoughtful. She’s very patient with me. She’s honestly the best person I’ve ever known.”  
  
“I like this one, Nicky, not like the other one!” her grandmother stated.  


“What other one, Grandma?,” Nicole asked, confused.   


“That Shae character. She never had you in her best interest. She only cared about basketball!”   
  
“Grandma, how did you-” Nicole began.   
  
“A grandmother always knows,” she winked.    
  
“So you’re not mad?” Nicole asked.    
  
“You were right, Nicole, my son was an ass. He always was,” she shook her head.    
  
Nicole started to laugh. “I’m sorry,” she said.    
  


Later that night, Nicole had given Waverly a brief tour of her parent’s home before showing her to her old bedroom. ****  
** **

“So you grew up here?” Waverly asked, glancing over the balcony in the hallway that looked over the living room. ****  
** **

“Yeah, this was our ‘perfect’ home,” Nicole sighed. “It definitely looked a lot different to people from the outside, I think.” ****  
** **

Nicole and Waverly made their way into Nicole’s room and shut the door behind them. ****  
** **

“I’m proud of you, Nicole. You deserve to get everything off your chest. It was like watching a weight lift from you when you finally said what you needed to say.”    


“I’m so happy that you came, Waves,” Nicole smiled.   
  
“I just wanted to be here for you, whatever that means, I’m here,” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist.   
  
“Thank you, baby,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly’s forehead.    
  
“So this was your room growing up?” Waverly asked, pulling away from Nicole and looking around the room.    
  
“Yeah, it hasn’t changed much,” she laughed.    
  
“Is this you?” Waverly asked, picking up a picture of Nicole from when she was younger.   
  
“Ugh,” Nicole said, glancing at the picture of her. She was about 10 years old. She had on an oversized basketball jersey and held a basketball in her hands, smiling big.   
  
“You’re so cute!” Waverly told her.   ****  
** **

“Yeah if you think huge front teeth are cute,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Can I keep this?” Waverly asked.   
  
“Absolutely not!” Nicole told her, as she went to reach for the photo.   
  
“Oh come on!” Waverly protested. She started to pull away, keeping the picture away from Nicole.    
  
“Waverly Earp! Give that to me!” Nicole called out, sternly.   ****  
** **

“Are you using your teacher voice on me?” Waverly laughed from the other side of the bed. ****  
** **

“If that’s what it takes!” Nicole laughed.   
  
“You’ll have to catch me first!” Waverly called out.   
  
Waverly jumped over the bed and Nicole chased after her. They ran around the room for a couple minutes before Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist from behind. Waverly stopped fighting and laughed. She set the picture down on the dresser and turned to face Nicole. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.    
  
“So since you told your mom and grandma we’re sleeping together-” Waverly began.   
  
Nicole laughed. “Please don’t remind me. I was just so mad. I don’t want to sit here and hide you or anything anymore. You mean so much more to me than that.”   
  
“Baby, that was really brave what you did, standing up to your family,” Waverly assured her.    
  
Nicole sat down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands.    
  
“Nicole?” Waverly asked, softly.    
  
Nicole suddenly took a deep breath in, letting out a long sob. Waverly looked down at her shocked at the sudden shift of mood, but understanding at the same time. She placed her hand briefly on Nicole’s shoulder to let her know she was there. Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers, continuing to cry.    
  
“Hey,” Waverly began. “Try to breathe. In through your nose-”   


Nicole nodded, steadying her breath.    
  
“I’ll be right back,” Waverly said, looking around the room.    
  
Nicole nodded and Waverly slipped into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Nicole heard the water turn on in the bathtub as she continued to focus on calming her breathing down. She saw Waverly pass the bathroom door 4 times before she came back out to take Nicole’s hand and lead her inside.    
  
Inside the bathroom, Waverly had prepared a bath with bubbles and candles that lined the outside of the tub. Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend.    
  
Waverly slowly helped Nicole out of her clothes, laying small kisses on various parts of her skin. Nicole’s breathing got slower every time she felt Waverly’s kiss on her body.    
  
Nicole slowly stepped into the tub, and sunk down into the hot water. Nicole took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She felt Waverly behind her on her outside of the tub as her girlfriend’s hands found her shoulders and began rubbing her tense muscles. Nicole melted at the touch, allowing Waverly to continue. The pair sat in silence for 10 minutes.    
  
“Thank you,” Nicole whispered.    
  
Waverly kissed the side of Nicole’s cheek. “You’re welcome.”    
  
“I’m sorry I got so emotional.”   
  
“You don’t ever have to apologize for that, Nicole,” Waverly assured her.    
  
Nicole nodded.    
  
“A whole bunch of emotions just hit me at once. My father made my life a living hell because I told him I loved Shae. He didn’t want to hear anything after that. My mother wouldn’t stick up for me, it’s been 12 years and she still lied about it tonight. There are so many worse things I could be or do and that’s what they chose to disown me over. I was too afraid to ever speak to my grandmother about any of it because of my father and now I feel like I’ve lost twelve years with her. I spent ten years with Shae, and you walk in here and win over my grandmother in one night,” Nicole laughed.    
  
“It’s the Earp charm,” Waverly teased.   
  
“You’re something else, Earp. Please don’t ever stop being you,” Nicole leaned back and looked up at Waverly, who was still standing behind her.    
  
Nicole climbed out of the tub and into the towel that Waverly was holding out for her. Waverly wrapped the towel and her arms around Nicole, feeling the taller woman melt into her hug.    
  
“Want me to find you clothes?” Waverly asked.   
  
Nicole shook her head and leaned down to kiss Waverly. The kiss started slow and became deeper with time. Waverly moaned into Nicole’s kiss as she felt Nicole’s hand start to move up her body, finding her already hard nipple through her shirt.    
  
Waverly started placing kisses down Nicole’s neck and bare collarbone. She felt Nicole lean her head back further, and Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s back for support. She made her way down Nicole’s chest, continuing to place kisses down the redhead’s body as the pair moved their way across the room and onto the bed.   
  


The next few days were a blur for Nicole. The funeral was simple and she didn’t have too many feelings about it at the time. She respectfully stood with her mother, while random family members and friends came out of the woodworks to show their condolences to Nicole and her mother. The last time she was at a funeral it was for her brother and she noticed quite a difference in the crowd this time. People seemed to be at this funeral because they felt obligated, not because they wanted to. ****  
** **

It was now Monday evening and Nicole was in the kitchen helping her mother wash dishes while Waverly sat at the table, playing cards with Nicole’s grandmother.    
  
“Will you two be staying for Thanksgiving?” her mother asked.    
  
“I think we want to get back home and have Thanksgiving there, mom. Waverly’s sister is in town and we have friends there. It’ll be nice to just be home,” Nicole answered honestly.    
  
“That’s fine, Nicky. Just know you’re always welcome,” her mother smiled.    
  
“Thank you, mom.”    
  
“Nicky, I just want you to know how happy it makes me to hear that you found a home somewhere,” her mom started.   
  
“What do you mean?” Nicole asked.    
  
“I didn’t think you’d end up in the city in some condo somewhere or following Shae around the world. At least I hoped you wouldn’t. That’s not the life you were meant for. That was never your home. Your father had a strange way of loving, but he did love you. He couldn’t get past the fact that you wouldn’t have the typical marriage and kids and life he pictures when you were a little girl.”   
  
“I can still have all of that, mom,” Nicole told her.    
  
“I know that, and I told him that. He just couldn’t get it out of his head that it wasn’t right. It also didn’t help that he always thought Shae was bad news for you.”   
  
“I didn’t think he ever paid attention,” Nicole said.     
  
“Oh, he paid attention. But he knew he was never going to change your mind either. You’re stubborn like he was, Nicky. But this new girl, Waverly. He would have loved her.”    
  
“I wasn’t ready for him to meet her. I didn’t think I’d ever be here with her to be honest,” Nicole admitted.    
  
“And that’s understandable,” her mom explained. “We haven’t really given you a reason to feel safe here and I apologize for that. You love who you love, you’re still my Nicky. I lost one child, I never meant to lose another.”    


“Thank you, mom. I’ve waited a long time to hear that from you.”   
  
“Maybe you guys will be less of strangers now? Your grandmother seems to have taken a liking to her,” she laughed as she looked out into the dining room to see the pair playing cards.   
  
“I should probably go save her,” Nicole laughed.    
  
She seems like a feisty one, I bet she can hold her own,” her mom winked.    
  
“Oh, she is. She’s the best person I’ve ever met, mom. She’s funny and she’s really kind. She’s had a huge heart and more patience than I’ll ever possess.”   
  
“She’s really pretty.”   
  
“Really pretty,” Nicole smiled.   
  
  
Thanksgiving was later that week and Waverly and Wynonna decided to cook dinner at their place for Nicole, Jeremy and Robin. In reality, Waverly ended up doing most of the cooking and Wynonna was there as a taste tester.  ****  
** **

The group all gathered around the table for dinner.  ****  
** **

“Do we have to say what we’re thankful for?” Wynonna whined.    


“It’s tradition, Wynonna!” Waverly told her.   


“Okay, but I mean, you guys know I’m thankful for you,” Wynonna said. “That’s as sappy as I’m going to get.”    
  
“I’m sure there’s something else you’re thankful for,” Waverly said.    


“Okay, well, I’m thankful that I got a job,” Wynonna stated.    


“Wait, what?!” Waverly asked, surprised.    


“I got a job!”    


“Where?” Waverly asked.    
  
“That’s awesome, Wynonna!” Nicole told her.    


“Working at the police station, detective sort of work.”    
  
“You’re going to be a detective?” Waverly asked, confused.    


“Kind of,” Wynonna explained.    


“Kind of?” Waverly asked.    


“It’s a special division. I can’t really talk about it,” Wynonna explained.     
  
“Is it dangerous?” Waverly asked, becoming annoyed.    


“Hey, why don’t we discuss it later?” Nicole suggested. “Let’s just be happy now that we’re all here, and Wynonna is employed!”    
  
Waverly smiled at Nicole.    
  
“Can I tell you what I’m thankful for?” Robin asked, attempting to ease the tension.  ****  
** **

“Maybe we should just discuss it now,” Wynonna stated.    


“Wynonna,” Waverly warned.   


“No, Waverly, let’s discuss how no matter what I do, it’s never going to be good enough for your perfect little life.”    
  
“Wynonna,” Nicole warned.    
  
“No, Nicole, she always has something to say about what I’m doing. I’m not doing enough, I’m doing too much, now the job isn’t good enough?”   
  
“You think my life is perfect, Wynonna?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“I really want to hear what Robin is thankful for!” Jeremy chimed in.    
  
“Oh please, look at you!” Wynonna continued, ignoring Jeremy. “You have this beautiful home and a woman who loves you! You work at the school we graduated from, in Daddy’s job!”    


“Yes, because watching Daddy and Willa die at 6 years old and spending 2 months in the hospital is perfect. Losing almost everyone I love and almost losing you! So perfect! Do you remember that Wynonna? Because I do! I was there every damn day by your side and you walk away from it and go right back to your reckless ways! So excuse me for not being skeptical of your choices! You were supposed to be there for me, Wynonna! I was 6 when all that happened! And as soon as you could, you ran and I stayed.”    


“Well I’m here now, Waverly!”    
  
“I know you are but do you even think about what you leaving did to me? It ruined me, Wynonna. Sure, I seem put together now, but you broke my heart and you continued to break my heart every time you left! You kept telling me it would be the last time, then you’d be gone again. I can’t take that anymore. I spent 6 years in a terrible, abusive relationship. Does that make you happy Wynonna? Your perfect little sister was emotionally and verbally abused for 6 years because she didn’t think she deserved better than that! So excuse me for enjoying the fact that I found a good person to spend my life with!” Waverly yelled as she stood up from the table.    
  
“Waverly, of course that doesn’t make me happy! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I’m here for good. And I’m trying to make something of myself and you’re over here thinking it’s not good enough!”   


“I didn’t say it wasn’t good enough, Wynonna, I just wanted to know more about it,” Waverly said.    


“So you can find out if it’s not good enough?” Wynonna asked.    


“So I can find out if you’re going to get hurt,” Waverly said, softly.    
  
“You’re always so worried about me! I can take of myself! Some of us screw up and make mistakes, Waverly! But that doesn’t mean we can’t come back from that,” Wynonna said.   


“Wynonna I-“ Waverly started.    


“When am I ever going to be good enough?!” Wynonna yelled.    


“I’m sorry, Wynonna, I just don’t want to see the only family I have left get killed!” Waverly told her.    


She turned and stormed out of the apartment. Nicole stood up and looked back at Wynonna.    
  
“You going to chase after her?” Wynonna asked.    
  
“I’ll check on her, but I also want to make sure you’re okay,” Nicole told her.    


“I’m fine. You don’t need to stay here, Nicole. Aren’t you going to just take her side and fix it for her?” Wynonna asked.    
  
“Look, Wynonna, you’re my friend as well and if there’s something going on, I’m here for you too. But I do know that your sister loves you more than anything and she might be overbearing at times, but she’s just looking out for you. You and I both know that. I’m going to go up there and be there for her, but I can’t fix this, only you can. So when you want to get your head out of your ass, feel free to come see us. I’m assuming she’s at my place.”    


Nicole went to leave the apartment and turned back toward Jeremy and Robin. ****  
** **

“I’m sorry, guys, I’ll be back,” she said, apologetically.    


 

“Waves?” Nicole asked as she opened the door of her apartment.    


“She’s so frustrating!” Waverly yelled out as she paced back and forth in the living room.    
  
“I know, babe, but you shouldn’t let it get to you,” Nicole said. 

Waverly glared back at Nicole.    
  
“Sorry,” Nicole said, putting her hands out in front of her. “It’s not up to me how you feel.”   
  
“You’re right, it’s not!”   
  
“Waves.”   
  
“I’m sorry Nicole, I’m just not really in the mood,” Waverly informed her.    
  
“Okay, fair,” Nicole said as she sat down on the couch.    
  
“I’m sorry Nicole, this is not how I wanted Thanksgiving to go. But welcome to my family!”

“Waves,” Nicole began.    
  
“She’s just so infuriating!” Waverly cut her off. “I’m glad she got a job but, shit, why can’t she work at a coffee shop or something?”    
  
“I know it’s hard, but maybe you should trust her. Maybe she does know what she’s doing,” Nicole suggested.    
  
“You don’t know her like I do, Nicole,” Waverly said, softer.    


Waverly stopped pacing and sat down next to her girlfriend.    
  
“I know, Waves, and it might not be my place, but I know you’re worried about her because she’s been so reckless in the past, but maybe this is real and she’s trying to turn it around.”    
  
“Why are you defending her?” Waverly asked, frustrated.    
  
“I just think you guys need to talk and you both need to hear each other out,” Nicole stated.    


“She’s just so frustrating, Nicole!”   
  
“I know, babe, but she’s your family. I love you both and I’m going to be here for you both.”    
  
“I don’t like that you’re right,” Waverly pouted.    
  
“Can I come closer?” Nicole asked.    


Waverly nodded.    
  
“I’m not trying to be right,” Nicole continued. “I just know how much you love your sister and she loves you right back. Talk to her.”    


There was a knock at the door. Nicole got up to answer it, letting Wynonna inside.    


“I figured I’d find you guys here. Can we talk?” Wynonna asked her sister.     
  
“I’m going to go back to your place with Robin and Jeremy, Nicole said. “I’ll see you guys when you’re done.”    


“You sure you can’t stay?” Wynonna begged.    
  
Nicole shook her head and left the apartment.    
  
“Listen, Waves,” Wynonna began.     
  
“No, you listen!” Waverly interrupted. “You don’t just sit here and tell me how my life is perfect and I have this need to control you and think I’m going to be okay with that! My life isn’t perfect, Wynonna! And maybe you would know that if you’ve been around! I’m not trying to hold that against you but you can’t come in here and tell me how I feel and not expect me to get mad!”   
  
“That’s fair, listen, I know you just care about me and don’t want anything to happen to me. But I just wanted to do something good in my life for once, something I care about. Look, I know I screwed up a lot, and you’re scared and I get that,” Wynonna explained.    
  
“I don’t want you to leave again,” Waverly said, softly.   
  
“I don’t plan on it Waves. This is why I got a job here. It’s something I’ve always been interested in.”   
  
“You have?” Waverly asked.    
  
“Picked up some skills in my travels,” Wynonna winked. “You’re my favorite person in this entire world, babygirl, and I love being around you. I know you probably don’t want me in your space forever but I’m working on doing better for me, for you. I know I’ve scared you in the past but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”    


Tears started to run down Waverly’s cheeks.    
  
“Do you want to talk about Champ?” Wynonna asked.     
  
“Not really,” Waverly explained. “It’s just, my life isn’t perfect. It’s better, but it’s never been perfect. I just need my sister.”   
  
“You and me, babygirl. We’re in this crazy world together. You’re all I got. Besides Haught stuff in this, but don’t tell her that.”   
  
“You two are ridiculous,” Waverly laughed.    
  
“But you love us,” Wynonna winked.    
  
“Maybe,” Waverly teased. “I’ll have you know though, that woman is the closest thing to perfect I’ve ever had.”    
  
“You really like her, don’t you?”   


“She’s pretty great,” Waverly smiled.   
  
“She really is. Can we go back to that sexy redhead now and finish dinner? I’m starving.”   
  
“Are you done being a jackass?” Waverly laughed.     
  
“Probably not, but I am sorry for flipping out on you,” Wynonna said, kissing her younger sister on the forehead.    
  
“So everything is okay?” Nicole asked as Waverly and Wynonna came back into the apartment.    


“Yeah, she just loves us so much and wants what’s best for us,” Wynonna laughed. ****  
** **

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister    
  


That night, Waverly and Nicole were laying in bed together.    
  
“I’m sorry about tonight, Nicole. I love Wynonna, but she infuriates me sometimes. I feel like she just does things to get under my skin,” Waverly explained.    


“Must be a sister thing,” Nicole laughed. “Not to take her side, but maybe you should cut her some slack. She is trying.”    


“I know, she really is. I’ve just seen her do so many things that risked her life that it’s hard to not be worried about her,” Waverly explained.   
  
“I know, Waves. You have a huge heart and a need to protect the people you love,” Nicole smiled.   
  
“Well, besides Gus, I have Wynonna, Jeremy, Robin and you. You guys are my family. And I want to keep it that way.” 

“Well as long as you want me, I’ll be here,” Nicole smiled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.   
  
“Thank you,” Waverly smiled.   
  
“Do you want to talk about anything else that was brought up tonight?” Nicole asked.    
  
“You mean Champ?”   


“Yeah.”   


“I’ve come a long way since then. She just wasn’t there for most of it. Whenever she was around, it was kind of me pretending everything was fine to avoid having to discuss it,” Waverly explained.    


“You know you can talk to me about it whenever, right? I’m not going to force you, but I’m here,” Nicole informed her. 

“I know, thank you, Nicole. Thank you for everything really. I don’t know how to tell you how much you mean to me.”   
  
The room fell quiet, other than the sound of Nicole’s steady breathing. Waverly faced the opposite side of the room and Nicole wrapped her arm tightly around her torso. Waverly sighed and gently ran her thumb down Nicole’s arm. Nicole began to snore quietly, causing Waverly to smile. 

“I’m in love with you, Nicole,” she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.    
  
Nicole slid her arm tighter around Waverly’s body, feeling her heart racing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I'm so glad you've been liking it so far! I posted another story "Empty Space" as well. Getting better about sharing my writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Can I ask you a weird question?” Nicole asked, as she entered Jeremy’s classroom.

“Um, sure?” Jeremy responded, confused.    
  
“Does Waverly have trouble telling people how she feels?” Nicole asked.    
  
“What do you mean?” 

“She told me she loved me last week, but she thought I was asleep,” Nicole told him.    
  
“Oh,” Jeremy laughed. “To be honest, Nicole, I’ve never seen her this in love. I think she loved Champ, but not in a real way where she was loved back. You tell her I said this and I’ll deny it, but she’s afraid.”   
  
“Afraid of what? Commitment?” Nicole asked. 

“No, but she’s been hurt a lot. So many people leave, some come back, but not all. I was there when she was in the hospital when we were 6. I remember it like it was yesterday. That girl is a fighter but she doesn’t feel that way sometimes. She loves what she has, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t miss what’s gone, you know? But trust me when I say, Waverly Earp is head over heels for you. Just be patient with her.”    
  
“I know, I am. I don’t want her to think I’m going to be like Champ though,” Nicole explained.    
  
“Oh, no, Champ is a total ass. I don’t think she’s worried about that at all! Have you told her that you love her?”

“I guess not really.”

“Not really?” Jeremy asked.

“Well I may have mentioned that she was the love of my life when we were talking to my mother, but I guess never directly,” Nicole realized.

“You’re good for her, Nicole. You don’t have anything to worry about, she’s in loovvveeee,” he teased.” 

That weekend, Nicole was sitting in the corner of Waverly’s couch, with Waverly sitting close to her and leaning into her side. Nicole’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Wynonna was on the other side of the couch watching a show on TV with the couple.

Waverly reached her hand up to lace her fingers in between Nicole’s. “So I have a question,” Waverly finally spoke, looking up at her girlfriend.

“Shoot,” Nicole said, making eye contact with Waverly.

“So you’re apartment is kind of plain..” Waverly started.

“That’s not a question,” Nicole laughed.

“Yeah, well, it’s Christmas season and I was wondering if it’s okay if I get some decorations for your apartment..” Waverly trailed off.

“Don’t do it, Haught,” Wynonna warned.

“It doesn’t have to be a lot, I just thought it would be nice if-” Waverly continued.

“Sure, Waves,” Nicole laughed.

Waverly jumped up and kissed Nicole on the face, then did the same to Wynonna.

“I'll let you know when you can come back!” Waverly said, cheerfully, as she left the apartment.

Nicole sat in shock as she watched her girlfriend bounce out of the room. She turned her head to look at Wynonna, who was laughing on the other side of the couch.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Wynonna smiled.

A few hours later, Waverly sent Nicole a text letting her know that she could come to her apartment to see what she had done.

“Wow, Waves, this is, wow!” was all Nicole could say as she entered her apartment.

 

There were decorations hung throughout the apartment. Although it seemed like a lot, Nicole felt that it was decorated tastefully. Nicole had never really decorated much for Christmas in the past, so this was something that she would have to get used to being with Waverly.

“You hate it,” Waverly stated.

“No,” Nicole laughed. “I don’t hate it.”

“Is it too much?” Waverly asked.

“Baby, it’s perfect,” Nicole smiled as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

Waverly smiled. “Ready to go get a tree?” she asked, grabbing Nicole’s arm and leading her out the door.

 

Later that night, Waverly and Nicole had picked out a tree and set it up in Nicole’s apartment. They decorated the tree with various ornaments that Waverly had purchase and some that she had brought over. 

“Are you sure the decorations aren’t too much?” Waverly asked, looking around the room.

“I love them,” Nicole smiled. “Oh, what about the angel?” she asked, picking the angel up from the counter. 

  
“No! We have to wait until Christmas Eve!” Waverly called out, taking the angel from her.   
  
Nicole laughed. “Okay! We can wait!”   
  
When they were finished decorating, Nicole was sitting on the corner of the couch with her legs extended out and her feet up on the coffee table. Waverly leaned up against Nicole, tucked under her arm, with her feet stretched out on the couch. Waverly smiled to herself as she looked around the apartment at the Christmas decorations. Waverly stared at the tree while the pair sat in silence, watching a movie on tv.    
  
“Is it silly to wait to put up the angel?” Waverly said, breaking the silence. “We can put it up. This is your apartment, I’m sorry I got crazy.”   
  
Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. “Waverly Earp, if there’s one thing that I’ve learned about you, it’s that you don’t do anything without a reason,” Nicole said.    
  
Waverly smiled back at her girlfriend.    
  
“Do you want to tell me why you wait?” Nicole asked.   
  
Waverly leaned up to kiss Nicole on the lips.    
  
“When I was in the hospital after our car accident, I was upset that I might have to spend Christmas there. I was so worried that Santa wouldn’t find me there,” she laughed. “I just wanted to sleep in my own bed in my own home. I got to go home on Christmas Eve that year. Gus let us stay in the homestead for Christmas, rather than going to stay at her house. When I got home, she and Wynonna had decorated it for Christmas and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When I saw the tree I asked about the angel and Gus told me that they were waiting until their angel came home from the hospital to put it up. That was my favorite Christmas I can remember. Ever since then we waited until Christmas Eve to put it up.”   
  
Nicole wrapped her arm tighter around Nicole’s waist, letting her continue her story without saying anything.    
  
“I’m sorry, I know I get a little Christmas crazy, but it’s always been the one day of the year I know I’ll see Wynonna and it’s always been important for us to celebrate together. No matter where in the world she was, she’s always managed to be home by Christmas Eve.”    
  
“You never have to apologize for that, Waves,” Nicole started. “I love that story. And I love being able to share this with you now, thank you for that.”    
  
“So you don’t think I’m crazy?” Waverly asked.   
  
“Waverly, you’re a literal Christmas miracle,” Nicole smiled.    
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever told a significant other that story. I mean, not that there’s been a lot. When I dated champ he was never around for Christmas with me.”    
  
“Why not?” Nicole asked.   
  
“No one made Christmas dinner like his dad,” she mocked. “So if I wanted to see him on Christmas, it had to be with his parents. So I basically never did,” she laughed.    
  
“Well, I don’t see why it had to be all one way.”   
  
“If you ever meet him, you’d understand,” Waverly laughed. “It was always one way with him. I’m not sure why it took me so long to get out of that,” Waverly groaned.    
  
“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you did,” Nicole smiled.

 

It was the week before Christmas and Waverly was at school when she started to feel under the weather. She tried to push through the day, but by lunch time, she found herself in the bathroom, sick to her stomach. Jeremy stood outside the bathroom, worried when Waverly quickly darted to the bathroom while they were eating lunch together in the music room.

“Waves, you okay?” Jeremy asked softly through the door.

Waverly emerged from the bathroom without any color left in her face.

“Waves, you need to go home,” Jeremy told her.

“I can make it,” Waverly groaned.

“Yeah, not a chance,” Jeremy said as he picked up the phone to call Principal Dolls.

Waverly spent the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom. Wynonna would stop in every once in a while to check on her, but tried to keep her distance because her younger sister was not the easiest to deal with

when she was sick.

“Hey Waves,” Wynonna said softly as she entered the bedroom. “Haught’s at the door.”

“Tell her we don’t want any,” Waverly groaned.

“Oh stop, babygirl! Let her in.”

“I don’t want her to see me like this! She likes me!” Waverly whined.

“Well if this makes her stop, I’m not sure she’s worth the trouble, Waves,” Wynonna laughed.

“Tell her I’m dying.”

“I’m about to go tell her you’re being dramatic,” Wynonna laughed.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled.

“Waverly. You’re being ridiculous.”

 

_ Waverly (3:45 pm): I’m not home, sorry _

_ Nicole (3:45 pm): I know you’re in there _

_ Waverly (3:47 pm): What if I’m contagious?  _

_ Nicole (3:48 pm): I’d still like to help _

 

Wynonna left the room and came back with Nicole behind her. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly whined.

“Good luck,” Wynonna laughed, nudging Nicole.

“Hey baby,” Nicole said softly.

“I’m dying,” Waverly stated, plainly.

Nicole laughed slightly. “How can I help?”

“It’s too late for me, save yourself!”

Nicole looked at Wynonna.

“Told you!” Wynonna said as she left the room.

“Babe,” Nicole started as she sat on the bed next to Waverly.

“I told her not to let you in.”

“And why was that?” Nicole asked.

“Because I’m gross,” Waverly whined. 

“You are not gross!”

“Look at me, Nicole! I sound terrible and I feel terrible! Everything hurts and I don’t want to get you sick.”

“If I get sick, I get sick, but I’m not going to leave you here on your own. Let me help,” Nicole suggested.

Waverly looked hesitant, then sighed. “Fine.”

“Can I get you tea? A bonus blanket?” Nicole smiled.

“You think you know me,” Waverly laughed.

“Do I not?” Nicole laughed as she started to rub one of Waverly’s feet.

Waverly relaxed under her touch. “Okay, fine, you know me pretty well. Can I have tea? And maybe you can keep doing that when you get back?”

“How about I do you one better and give you a full body massage?” Nicole asked.

“If that’s code for getting in my pants, these babies are closed right now.”

Nicole laughed.

“What?” Waverly asked.

“You’re funny when you’re sick,” Nicole winked.

Waverly huffed. Nicole grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around Waverly. “I’ll be right back.”

Nicole made her way into the kitchen, finding Wynonna standing near the counter. “How’s she doing?” she asked.

“Is she always like this when she’s sick?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna laughed. “Let me tell you something, Haught. Waverly is the strongest person I know. She’s patient and kind, but when she’s sick, that all goes out the window. She’s grumpy and she’s mean,” she laughed.

“Do you think she’s okay with me being here?” Nicole asked.

“Bonus points for sure,” Wynonna laughed. “She’s just too proud, but she wants you here. And thank you for coming over.”

“Of course, Wynonna,” Nicole smiled.

“She loves you, you know?” Wynonna asked.

“I know.”

“She doesn’t know how to say it yet. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel it. She’s lost a lot in her life and of the people she did have, a lot of them were shitty, myself included,” Wynonna admitted.

“Well I’m going to keep showing her that she deserves good things in her life. Even if she’s mean to me today,” she winked.

Nicole returned to Waverly’s room with a cup of tea. “One cup of tea, my lady.”

“What took you so long?” Waverly asked.

“I was talking with Wynonna.”

“Do you like her better than me?” Waverly asked.

“I mean, she’s pretty cool,” Nicole joked.  

“Why don’t you go be with her then?” Waverly spat.

“Waverly, I’m just kidding!” Nicole said, throwing her hands up.

“Flu Waverly doesn’t joke,” Waverly stated.

“Okay, okay,” Nicole said. “I’m sorry,” she sat down on the bed next to Waverly. “How about that massage now?”

“Can you just lay with me for a while?” Waverly’s tone softened.

“Of course, babe.”

“Thank you for coming over and putting up with me, Nicole,” Waverly said.  

“Hey I don’t want you to ever think I’m putting up with you, Waves. You’re sick, people get sick. I’m here for it all, babe,” Nicole assured her.

“I hate being sick,” Waverly whined.

“Well, the positive is, you have Wynonna and myself to wait on you.”

“Wynonna isn’t going to wait on me, she’s going to let you do it,” Waverly laughed.

“Well then, you have me,” Nicole smiled.

Waverly started to cry.

“Oh waves are you okay?”

“No one has ever taken care of me when I was sick. Except Gus, really.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me, love,” Nicole told her.

Waverly laughed. “I could get used to that.”

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly and felt her relax under her touch. After a few minutes, Waverly fell asleep next to her.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Nicole said from a chair on the other side of the room as Waverly opened her eyes again after sleeping for a few hours.

“Is it even morning?” Waverly asked.

“No,” Nicole laughed. “It’s 8:30 at night. But you finally got a little rest.”

“Oh god, I probably look terrible,” Waverly groaned.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus, but not like I’m going to vomit all over the place so that’s a plus,” Waverly laughed.

“Can I help? Nicole asked as she laid down next to her girlfriend and started rubbing her lower back.

“Mm”, Waverly sighed, “thank you, baby. I feel like I need to get up, I’m going to end up with bed sores,” she laughed.

“How about I draw you a bath?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded. Nicole disappeared from the room and made her way into the bathroom. When the bath was ready, she helped Waverly out of bed and into the bathroom.

“I’m sorry that I’m so out of it”, Waverly said as she stepped into the water, sinking down into its warmth.

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize,” Nicole kissed her on the side of the head.

“I’m happy that you’re here. I know I’m a whiner. I hate feeling helpless,” Waverly explained.

“Sometimes it’s okay to let other people take care of things,” Nicole told her.

“It’s hard for me,” Waverly told her.

“I know, Waves.”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you,” Waverly said softly.

A smile grew on Nicole’s face as she turned to make eye contact with Waverly.

“And I’m not just saying that because I’m sick and delusional,” Waverly laughed.

“Oh, I know that,” Nicole laughed.

“I’ve just loved so hard in the past and always ended up hurt in one way or another. I know I’m guarded and that’s not always fair to you, but I do want you to know that I am in love with you. I don’t always admit when I’m bad at things, so take this one in,” she winked. “But I’m never good at expressing how I feel so this is me trying because, Nicole Haught, you are the love of my life and I am so happy that I found you.”

Nicole started to lay soft kisses on Waverly’s face. “You’re amazing,” she whispered. “I love you too Waverly, and thank you for being open with me and letting me in.”

“Now can I let you in the bath with me? I want to see you naked,” she winked.

Nicole laughed. “Oh yeah?”

“I’m also feeling kind of dizzy and it might help if you sit behind me, but seeing you naked is a plus,” Waverly laughed.

“You’re even dirty when you’re sick,” she winked.

 

By the end of the week, Waverly was feeling better. That Saturday morning, the pair was laying in bed, Nicole was laying flat on her back with her arm around Waverly. Waverly laid propped up on her left elbow, her right arm across Nicole’s stomach.    
  
“I could stay like this all day,” Waverly said.    
  
Nicole smiled. “I wish.”    
  
“What’s more important than this?” Waverly asked, beginning to kiss along Nicole’s jawline.    
  
“Honestly, nothing,” Nicole laughed. “But I have a few errands to run.”    
  
“Why today?” Waverly whined.    
  
“Because Christmas is in 4 days,” Nicole laughed. “We’re not all planners like you, Earp.”    
  
“So you’re doing something for me?” she asked, trying to pry.    
  
“How do you know it’s not a surprise for Wynonna?” Nicole laughed. 

“I wouldn’t put it past you two and your bromance,” Waverly laughed.    
  
“It’s true,” Nicole laughed. “But listen, I just have to do a few things today then I’m all yours.”    
  
“Okay, fine, then we can come right back here? In this position? Maybe sans clothes?” Waverly winked. 

“Well if we go without clothes, we might be in a slightly different position,” Nicole laughed. “But either way, it’s a deal.”    
  


Christmas morning arrived and the door to the bedroom swung open, and Wynonna came running through the door. She jumped on the sleeping women in the bed.    
  
“What the hell, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled.    
  
“It’s Christmas!” she yelled.    
  
Nicole rolled over and started to laugh. “Well good thing I went to bed with clothes on,” she joked.    
  
“It wouldn’t have stopped me from jumping in bed, Red, Christmas tradition,” Wynonna laughed.    
  
“It’s still annoying after all these years,” Waverly laughed. “Now go away while I sleep.”    
  
“No! It’s time to get up!” Wynonna whined.    
  
“Wynonna, we’re not kids anymore, Santa isn’t…”   
  
Waverly was cut off by Wynonna's hand over her mouth.    
  
“Don’t say it! I’ll give you 15 minutes before I jump back in bed with you guys!” 

“We should have stayed at your place,” Waverly joked, turning to Nicole and kissing her on the lips. 

Wynonna left the room, but not before reminding them they only had 15 minutes. Nicole moved closed to Waverly and started to kiss her on her neck.   
  
“She will be back,” Waverly warned.    
  
Nicole groaned. “So no Christmas morning sex?”    
  
Waverly laughed. “Mm I just want to lay here with you,” Waverly said and she leaned over and started placing kisses on Nicole’s jawline, moving down to her neck.    
  
“Mm keep doing that and I’m going to lock Wynonna out,” she laughed.    
  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Haught,” Waverly laughed. 

“There’s a lot I could do to you in 15 minutes-” Nicole started as she slid her hand down Waverly’s hip.

Waverly breathed in sharply at Nicole’s touch. She knew she should probably protest, knowing her sister would be back. Instead, she lifted her hips into Nicole’s touch as she felt her hand come around to her waistband. 

  
Fifteen minutes later, Wynonna swung the door of Waverly’s bedroom open. Waverly jumped up out of bed.

“We’re coming!” she told her sister.

“Damn, can you two ever keep your hands off of each other?” Wynonna asked. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, innocently.

“Don’t pretend with me, Haught,” Wynonna warned her. 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s arm, leading her out of bed and out of the bedroom. The three women made their way into the living room and Nicole and Waverly sat together on the couch.   


 

Later that day, Nicole pulled Waverly into her bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Waverly laughed.

“Wynonna is in the shower, we have a few minutes alone,” Nicole explained.

“And what do you have in mind for this alone time?” Waverly winked.

Nicole pulled out a present and handed it to Waverly. “Merry Christmas,” she smiled.   
  
Waverly smiled and took the box from Nicole.

“I hope you like it. I found it at an antique shop and thought of you,” Nicole explained as Waverly opened the box.

She pulled out a necklace from the box and set the box down on the bed.     
  
“Oh my goodness, Nicole, it’s beautiful,” Waverly said, as she looked closer at the necklace.    
  
“I had it engraved for you. I wanted to make it yours,” Nicole explained.   
  
“I love it, Nicole.”    
  
“I love you, Waverly. There’s one more thing,” Nicole continued as she handed Waverly a smaller box, wrapped with a bow.

Waverly took the box and looked up at Nicole.

“It’s not a ring or anything,” Nicole laughed.

Waverly smiled as she looked down at the box again. Opening it up, she saw a key in the bottom of the box. Waverly looked back up at Nicole with a puzzled look on her face.

“It’s a key to my apartment,” Nicole began. “Before you freak out, I just wanted you to at least have access, if you ever need it. But,” she continued as she sat down on the bed in front of Waverly. “I was thinking, that maybe sometime in the future, if you want, you could move in with me.”

Waverly smiled down at Nicole, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Nicole, thank you, that’s a really sweet gesture.”

“You’re not interested in moving in?” Nicole asked quietly.

“It’s not that I don’t want to live with you, Nicole. We basically do now,” Waverly laughed. “How near future were you thinking?”

“Whenever you’re ready, Waves. I’m not trying to pressure you, I’m just putting the offer out there. I know it hasn’t been that long, but for me, this is more real than I’ve ever experienced.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole on the forehead. “Nicole, I love you and I understand how you’re feeling. This is real for me too and I promise, when I feel ready, you’ll be the first to know. For now, I’ll take the key,” she smiled.

Nicole sighed and smiled back at her girlfriend. “We better get out there before Wynonna burns dinner,” she laughed.  


	10. Chapter 10

“Look at you with glasses on,” Waverly smiled, as she peered into the art room to see Nicole sitting at her computer.

It was the end of January and Nicole was working late to enter student grades before the end of the quarter.

“Oh, please I look like a nerd,” Nicole laughed, looking up to see her girlfriend, smiling back at her.

“Who says I’m not into nerds?” Waverly laughed. 

“Maybe I’ll bring them home,” Nicole winked.

Waverly laughed. “I was just stopping in to let you know I promised Wynonna pizza tonight so I was going to stop before going home, if you wanted to join us.” 

“That sounds amazing. I just need to finish putting these grades in then I’m heading out,” Nicole smiled.

“Okay, just be careful, it’s getting a little bad out there,” Waverly said, as made her way over to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

“You worry too much,” Nicole laughed. 

“I’m just saying, the roads get a little slick, miss ‘I insist on driving my Audi to work in Purgatory winters’ even though my girlfriend has a perfectly good Jeep with all wheel drive,” Waverly mocked. 

“Okay, okay but that’s my baby! Something good had to come out of my marriage!”

“Should I be comfortable with that?” Waverly laughed. 

“She put my name on the title, so you bet your ass I kept that thing in the divorce. Besides, you’re the only one I want to bang in the backseat,” Nicole winked. 

“Bang in the backseat?” Waverly laughed, giving her a look.

“What’s wrong with that?” Nicole asked.

“You hang out with teenagers too much, Haught,” Waverly laughed, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

“So is that a no?” Nicole joked.

“It’s an ‘ask me again when it’s not January and freezing’.”

“Deal,” Nicole smiled.

“Okay, I have to go, I’ll see you tonight,” Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek once more. “I love you.”

“I love you, see you soon,” Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly leave the room.

 

A couple of hours had gone by and Waverly was at home, eating pizza with her sister, when her phone ring. “Hello?”

“Miss Earp, this is Doctor Smith from Purgatory General Hospital,” the voice on the phone said.

“Okay?” Waverly asked, confused.

“We have you down as emergency medical contact for Nicole Haught,” he continued.

“Nicole? What’s wrong?” Waverly jumped up, beginning to pace.

“There’s been an accident, Miss Earp. Nicole is okay, we have her here and we’re taking good care of her. We can explain more when you get here.”

“Okay, thank you,” Waverly hung up the phone. “Wynonna, Nicole’s in the hospital!”   
  


When they arrived at the hospital, Waverly ran through the doors and up to the desk.

“I’m looking for Nicole Haught, I’m Waverly Earp,” she said, panicked. 

“Yes, one minute, we will have a doctor come talk to you, if you’d like to have a seat in the waiting room,” the woman at the desk said to her. 

Waverly and Wynonna made their way into the waiting room. Waverly looked up to see Champ on the other side of the room. 

“Waves? Did you hear too?” Champ asked. “We haven’t heard how he is yet.”

“What? Champ?” Waverly asked, walking over to where he was. “Who?” Waverly asked confused.

“My brother-” Champ told her. 

“Your brother? What? Champ, I’m not here for-” Waverly was confused. She felt like she was in a daze, not understanding what was happening around her. All she wanted to do was see Nicole. “Wait, what’s wrong with Anthony?”

“There was an accident-” Champ started.

“An accident? Nicole-” Waverly had a realization. 

“What? Who’s Nicole?” Champ asked. “Waves, are you okay? I’m here for you,” Champ wrapped his arms around Waverly.

“Okay, whoa there, Chump,” Wynonna interrupted, pulling Waverly away from Champ. “Babygirl, go sit down and I’ll figure out what’s going on here.”

Waverly nodded and sat in a nearby chair.

“First of all, don’t touch her,” Wynonna said to Champ. “Second of all, what’s going on?”

“My brother stole my dad’s truck tonight and crashed it. We haven’t heard anything on his condition. Just that some lady tried to save him and the car exploded, blowing the two of them away from the car,” Champ explained. 

“Damnit, Haught,” Wynonna said quietly, rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

“Who?” Champ asked.

“No one. I hope your brother is okay, Champ,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder before returning to be with Waverly.

“Miss Earp?” a doctor came through the double doors. 

Waverly stood up and approached the doctor.

“Miss Earp, thank you for coming. There was an accident and Nicole was the first one to the scene as far as we can tell. She attempted to remove the person from the car that was on fire and there was an explosion, causing the two of them to be ejected from the car. Nicole is okay, mostly just bumps and bruises. X-Rays showed a broken arm, we will be setting and casting the break. She did have some glass in her back, but she was mostly protected by her jacket. She had one piece in her leg, causing a significant laceration, requiring staples. Those can come out in a week. We’re monitoring for concussion so we will be keeping her over night.”

“Can I see her?” Waverly finally spoke.

“You can,” the doctor said as he led Waverly and Wynonna to Nicole’s room.

As Waverly entered the room, Nicole smiled up at her. She had some visible bruising on her face and a bandage on her arm. 

“Hi, baby,” Nicole whispered. 

“I told you to be careful,” Waverly said with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I was trying to help. Is Anthony okay?” Nicole asked.

“Anthony? Wait, is that why Champ-” Waverly questioned. 

“He took his dad’s truck,” Wynonna informed them. “Champ said he didn’t know his condition yet. You were trying to save him.”

Nicole nodded.    
  


Nicole was discharged from the hospital the next day with a cast on her arm. Waverly was given instructions to keep an eye on any signs of her being concussed. The pair was informed that Anthony was killed on impact from the car accident. Waverly had noticed a change in Nicole’s behaviors over the next few days. She had been more withdrawn and on edge. Waverly tried to take it easy on her and be there when she needed her to be. She was understanding that she needed time and space to cope with the accident, but she was growing frustrated and worried when she was not home when she said she would be one night.

Nicole entered her apartment to find Waverly pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

“Nicole, where the heck were you?” Waverly asked, sternly. 

“I just went out for a walk,” Nicole said, walking past Waverly, into the bathroom.

“It’s freezing rain outside! You could have broken your neck! You were just in the hospital! You have a cast on your arm and staples in your leg! Are you looking to go back anytime soon?!” Waverly yelled as she followed her into the bathroom.

“I’m fine, Waves,” Nicole stated, as she stripped her wet clothes from her body, dropping them in a heap on the bathroom floor. 

“Well, I was worried,” Waverly stated in a softer tone, picking up the clothes and placing them in a laundry basket.

Nicole sighed and finally looked at Waverly. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I needed to get some fresh air.”

“Nicole,” Waverly started, placing a hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“I know, Waves, I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I was going to ask if you felt any better and if you needed anything.”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m just going to take a hot shower.”

“Can I join you?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded and turned to turn the shower on. The pair stepped under the hot water and Nicole winced as it hit her cold skin. 

“Is it too hot?” Waverly asked.

Nicole shook her head and closed her eyes as the water cascaded over her head. Waverly lathered soap onto the loofah and began to run it lightly over Nicole’s skin, careful to avoid the plastic covered cast and the staples on her leg. Nicole sighed with the touch, her eyes remaining closed. Waverly looked up to see tears falling from Nicole’s eyes. Not wanting to draw attention to it or make it worse, Waverly continued to wash Nicole’s skin. 

Nicole lathered her hands with shampoo and ran them through her hair. After rinsing her hair and body, Nicole continued to let the water fall over her face. She took a deep breath in and let it out, letting more tears fall from her eyes. She felt her body start to shake, beginning to sob harder. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s torso, holding her tight. Nicole dropped her head into the crook of Waverly’s neck, continuing to let out sobs. After a few minutes, Waverly shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body, grabbing another towel for Nicole. 

Waverly made her way into the bedroom, taking out clothes for herself and Nicole to change into. Waverly threw her clothes on her body quickly and looked up to see Nicole making her way into the bedroom. 

“I got you some clothes,” Waverly said, holding up the clothes.

“Thank you,” Nicole said softly as she took the clothes, putting them on.

“Do you want to lay in bed? I’ll put on a movie,” Waverly asked. 

Nicole nodded as she sat down in the bed, pulling the blankets over her legs. Waverly put a movie in and joined Nicole in the bed. Nicole reached over and took Waverly’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, watching their hands as she did. 

“I love you,” Nicole whispered. “Thank you, baby. I’m sorry that I scared you. I’m just having an off day today and it’s something I should have explained to you before instead of just leaving.”

“I just need you to keep me in the loop, Nicole. I know it’s not easy for you and you’ve been through a lot lately, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for these moments too, you know?”

Nicole nodded. “I’m just exhausted,” she explained. 

“I know, baby,” Waverly said, wrapping her arm around Nicole. 

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s cheek. Waverly took a deep breath, leaning in to the feeling of Nicole’s touch. Waverly knew that Nicole had been dealing with a lot lately but she couldn’t help but feel the distance between them either.

Nicole continued to kiss down Waverly’s jawline, to her neck, down her collar bone. Waverly leaned her head back and moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s kisses. Nicole moved her hand to Waverly’s chest.

“Nicole-“

“Yeah?” Nicole said in between kisses. 

“Baby we don’t-“

“I want to,” Nicole told her, sliding her hand under her shirt. 

“Mm, are you sure?” 

“Yes, Waves, I’m very sure.” 

Waverly then quickly flipped to being on top of Nicole. Nicole smiled up at Waverly, watching the smaller woman remove her own shirt. 

“Damn baby, I’ve missed you,” Nicole said as her hand reached up to find Waverly’s chest again.    
  


Nicole laid in bed with Waverly softly snoring next to her. She slowly slid herself out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of whiskey, she sat down on the couch. Opening her phone, she scrolled through her contacts coming across the name Diane Walker in her contacts. She clicked on the name to send a text. 

_ Nicole (2:03am): Hey, I know it’s late, when you get a second tomorrow, can we talk?  _

Nicole took another swig if whiskey before descending back into the bedroom and laying back down next to Waverly. Waverly shifted into Nicole as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. 

“You okay?” Waverly whispered. 

“I’m fine, get some sleep babe,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly could smell the whiskey on her breath. She took a deep breath, attempting to hold back tears of pain for Nicole who she knew was hurting and there wasn’t much she could do to fix it.    
  


The next morning at school, Waverly was walking down the hallway when she saw Nicole coming out of Principal Dolls’ office. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said as she turned, making eye contact with Waverly. 

“Hey, is everything okay? What was that about?” Waverly asked.

“I was just talking to him about taking a few days off,” Nicole informed her, as the pair began to walk down the hall together. 

“A few days off? When?” Waverly asked, confused.

“The rest of the week. I have to go take care of a few things out of town.” 

“What?” Waverly asked, surprised. “Do you need me to go with you?” 

“No, it’s something I have to do alone,” Nicole explained as they entered the music room.

“What’s this about? Where are you going?” Waverly asked, growing more frustrated.

“I have to go back to the city for a couple of days,” Nicole explained.   
  
“For what? Shae?” Waverly asked.

“What? No, Waves, why would that even come up? This has nothing to do with Shae. I don’t even know if she’s there. Nor do I care.”   
  
“Then what is it?” Waverly asked, annoyed.   
  
“Waves, please. I just need you to trust me.”    
  
“I do, I’m just confused. One second you’re out for a walk in the freezing rain, then you’re intimate with me and everything seems fine, then you’re getting out of bed at 2am to have a drink! Yeah, I noticed!”

“Waves, lower your voice, we’re at work,” Nicole said, as she shut the music room door.

“I understand that you’re going through a lot right now, Nicole, but you can’t just be all cryptic and expect me to be 100 percent okay with it!”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Nicole said softly, trying to calm Waverly down. “Look, I’ll be back Saturday and I’ll explain everything then.” 

“Okay,” was all Waverly could say.

“I love you, Waverly Earp. And there’s nothing to worry about. Please trust me. I know I’ve been frustrating but I’m going to get better, I’m going to be better. I just need these few days.” Nicole kissed Waverly on the forehead. “I’ve meant every word I’ve ever said to you, Waves. I’ll be back soon.”

Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole’s lips. “I love you too.”

  
When Nicole arrived in the city that night, she decided to stay in a hotel, rather than with her mother, in attempts to avoid having to explain herself to anyone else. The next day, she ran some errands, taking care of the things she came there for. That afternoon, she called a cab from her hotel and made her way to her next destination. 

Nicole let out a breath that she had been holding since she got into the taxi to take her to the house she was going to. As she stepped out of the car, she thanked her driver and slowly made her way to the front door. She sighed, then knocked 3 times on the door. A woman, in her mid 40’s swung the door open and smiled back at Nicole. 

“Nicole, it’s been so long.”   


“Hi Diane, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy since I’ve moved,” Nicole explained.   


“Oh I understand, honey, come on in!” Diane said as she opened the door further, allowing Nicole to follow her into the house. 

The woman lead her into the kitchen. Nicole took her jacket off and a seat at the table and the woman grabbed two cups of coffee before returning to the table to sit across from Nicole. 

“What happened to your arm?!” Diane asked, surprised.

“Oh, I broke it,” Nicole said softly. 

“You’ll need some signatures on that cast,” Diane laughed. 

“I’d blend right into the high school,” Nicole laughed. 

How is the new town?” Diane asked as she sat down at the table.    
  
“Quiet. It took a little getting used to, but I like it,” Nicole smiled.    
  
“And the school?”    
  
“Different as well, but the kids are great. I didn’t think I’d ever want to leave the kids in the city, but I guess there’s always more kids to help find the love of art.”   
  
“I think you’ll always be my kids’ favorite art teacher, Peter still talks about when you taught him,” she smiled.    
  
“How is Peter? I brought him something,” Nicole told her, holding up a gift bag. 

“He’s doing well. A lot better, actually,” Diane explained. “He should be home from school soon. I’m sure he will be thrilled that you stopped by!”

“And how are you guys?” Nicole asked, softly.    
  
“Every day gets a little easier.”    
  
“I’m so sorry, Diane,” Nicole said, apologetically. 

“Nicole, we’ve been over this, it’s not your fault,” Diane assured her.     
  
“I know. I just -” Nicole started, not knowing what to say.   
  
Diane nodded. “We know. And we do not blame you. You did everything you could. Joshua had a lot of his own demands that he didn’t show us until it was too late.”

Nicole nodded.

“So how’s everything else with you? Find any new love interests in small town life?” Diane asked.

Nicole laughed. “Actually yes. She’s a music teacher.”   
  
“A little different scene than a professional athlete,” Diane laughed.    
  
“Oh, yes. She’s wonderful. Huge heart. Literally the best person I’ve ever known. I’m not sure what I did to deserve that,” Nicole looked down at her coffee.   
  
“Nicole, you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. You did everything to deserve someone like that. Does she know why you’re here?”    
  
“Not yet. She thought I was coming to see Shae,” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“What did you tell her?” Diane asked.

“That I had to get some things taken care of and they had nothing to do with Shae. I’m not here for her, Diane. I’m way beyond that phase in my life,” Nicole assured her.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Diane asked.    
  
“Because I missed you?” Nicole laughed.    
  
Diane laughed. “But why now?”    
  
“There was a car accident,” Nicole explained.    
  
“Oh, Nicole! Is that where the broken arm came from? ” Diane asked.   
  
“Yes, but I wasn’t the one in the accident. I was the first one there though. The car was on fire and I stopped to try to help. It was a student of mine.”   
  
“Oh, Nicole,” Diane said, softly.    
  
“He was stuck in the car and I tried to help him out. There was an explosion and we were both ejected. They told me that he was gone when I got there, but I had to try. But it didn’t matter. Whatever I did couldn’t stop it, the trigger was still pulled, the accident still happened,” Nicole said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Nicole-” Diane said.   
  
“I know, this is not my fault either. But it’s hard not to feel guilty. That’s the second time I was the last person with a student when they died and I can’t help but think it’s me,” Nicole told her.   
  
“I’d say it’s more of a wrong place at the wrong time thing, Nicole.”   
  
“I know. I just wish it could be more of the right time. Like if I had gotten there sooner, if I stayed with Josh a little longer,” Nicole continued.   
  
“Josh was ready to kill other people, Nicole. If you ask me, and I’m not going to let you or anyone else tell me otherwise, you are the sole reason that never happened that day. You’re a good person, Nicole. You might be the best person I’ve ever met.”   
  
“You should meet my girlfriend,” she laughed.    
  
“Well, I’d love to,” she smiled.” Bring her next time. Because there better be a next time!”    
  
“Oh there will be, hopefully not as long this time,” Nicole assured her.    
  
“And Nicole?”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Tell your girl. Let her in,” Diane encouraged her. 

“How do you know I haven’t talk to her about it?” Nicole asked.    
  
“I know you better than you think,” she winked. “It’s okay to let people in. Not everyone is that ex wife of yours. You’re allowed to feel. And if this girl is as good as you say she is, she will let you feel.”   
  
“She’s good with that type of thing. I just feel guilty when I mope around and can’t get it all out right, you know? I told her about Adam. But not until after I had to explain why I was having a mental breakdown over a basketball jersey,” she laughed. 

“Well if she can handle that, I think she can handle this,” Diane winked.

Nicole smiled with tears in her eyes. The door opened and a teenage boy walked in.

“Mrs. Haught?” the boy asked.    
  
“It’s Miss, Peter, we’ve been over this,” Diane told her son.    
  
“Please, Peter, I’m going to do you one better, you can call me Nicole,” she winked.    
  
Peter ran up to Nicole, who was now standing and hugged her. “I missed you, Mrs, uh, Nicole!”    
  
“I missed you too, bud,” Nicole smiled.    
  
“Did you find any kids as cool as me to teach in your new school?” Peter asked.    
  
“Not even close,” she winked.    
  
“So what are you doing here?” Peter asked.    
  
“Just figured it’s been too long since I visited. And I brought you something,” Nicole explained.    
  
She pulled out a box from under the table. The boy opened it to reveal a basketball jersey, signed by Lebron james.    
  
“What?? Oh my gosh this is awesome! Thank you!” Peter said, excited.   
  
“Small perks of my ex being a basketball player,” she laughed.    
  
“Thank you, Nicole, that is so nice. So tell me more about this girl with a heart of gold,” Diane winked.

 

Nicole was still out of town and Waverly was trying not to fill her head with thoughts of what she could be doing. She trusted Nicole and she has been keeping in touch with her when she could. Friday the school was closed for the funeral of AJ. Jeremy told Waverly that he would go with her to pay their respects so she did not have to go alone.

“Where’s your friend?” a voice came from behind Waverly.   
  
“Who?” she asked, confused when she turned around to see Champ coming up to her.  
  
“Nicole whatever,” Champ said.   
  
“She’s out of town,” Waverly explained.    
  
“Convenient.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Champ?” Waverly asked, annoyed.   
  
“You sure she did everything she could? She never liked my brother anyway,” Champ continued.   
  
“Are you serious, Champ? Nicole is a good person, she would never intentionally let a child die. She could have died trying to save him! This is really not an appropriate conversation to be having here anyway!” Waverly said as she started to walk away.  
  
“What’s up with you guys, anyway? I feel like you’re always together. You screwing her or something?” Champ called after her.  
  
Waverly’s turned back around with a shocked look on her face.   
  
“Jesus, you are! That’s disgusting, Waverly!” Champ yelled.   
  
“Stop yelling! And it’s really none of your business,” she said in a more hushed tone.  
  
“Come on, Waverly, you can’t possibly enjoy that! How are you going to get what you need when she doesn’t even have the right parts!”  
  
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that. But if you must know, Nicole has every part that I need. And I’m not just ‘screwing her,’ I’m in love with her, Champ. This could possibly be it for me because I don’t see life without her anymore. I don’t really care if you don’t like that, I don’t care what you think about anything anymore!” Waverly spat.  
  
“So you broke up with me to screw chicks?” Champ asked.   
  
“I broke up with you because you’re an ass, Champ. And thank you for proving me right. Now please excuse me because this is a funeral for your brother, one of my students. And believe it or not, I did care about him and I’m extremely sorry about his death,” Waverly turned and walked away.  
  
“Hey, Waves, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, walking up to her.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just Champ being Champ,” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Hey, Jer, would you be able to help me with something later?” she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Jeremy and Waverly were in Nicole’s apartment, sitting on the couch together, watching tv.

“Alright, Waves, it’s getting kind of late, I should probably get going, you sure you’re going to be okay?” Jeremy asked.   
  
“Yeah, I just want to lay down and forget about today. Thanks for spending time with me, Jer.”   
  
“Of course, Waves. I’ll be back over tomorrow to help more,” Jeremy smiled.

“Thank you,” she smiled.   
  
Waverly hugged Jeremy and walked him to the door before he left the apartment. She turned back to look over the room and sighed. She walked into the bedroom, opened one of Nicole’s drawers to get clothes out. Waverly threw on a pair of boxers and an oversized tee shirt and laid in the bed. Bringing Nicole’s pillow to her chest, she took a deep breath in and tears began to fall from her face. She began to sob into the pillow uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Waverly steadied her breath and took her phone out. She noticed a voicemail and picked her phone up to listen.   
  
“Waves, it’s me. I’m at the hotel, I just wanted you to know I missed you. Sweet dreams if I don’t hear from you,” Nicole’s voice  
  
Waverly hung the phone up.  
  
Waverly (11:03pm): _Sorry I missed your call, I was with Jeremy_  
Nicole (11:04pm): _How did today go?_   
Waverly (11:05pm): _I miss you._

Waverly dialed Nicole’s number and Nicole answered right away. “Hey baby.”   
  
“Hey, I miss you,” Waverly sighed. 

“I miss you too, Waves,” Nicole told her.

“Can you come back now?” Waverly asked.  
  
Nicole laughed. “I’ll be back soon.”   
  
There was a small silence before Waverly spoke again. “Nicole?”   
  
“Waverly, are you okay? Talk to me,” Nicole grew concerned.   
  
“Yeah, it’s just been a day. I’ll be fine, I just don’t like sleeping without you,” Waverly told her.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Nicole told her.   
  
“Don’t be. I know you have things to do. I wish I knew more about it, but I trust you.”   
  
“I’ll explain when I get home, I promise,” Nicole assured her.   
  
“I know,” Waverly sighed.   
  
“What are you doing now?” Nicole asked.   
  
“Laying in your bed,” Waverly told her.     
  
“You’re in my bed?”   
  
“It smells like you,” Waverly laughed.   
  
“That’s fine, babe, I don’t mind.”

 

The next day, Waverly and Jeremy spent the day together, working on things that Waverly needed to get done before Nicole came back home. The pair ordered food to the apartment and settled in to watch a movie while they ate. Halfway into the movie, both Waverly and Jeremy had fallen asleep on the couch.

Nicole entered her apartment and set her bag down on the counter. As she walked further into the apartment, she noticed Waverly and Jeremy, both asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight and walked over to Waverly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

“You’re home,” Waverly said as she opened her eyes slightly and smiled up at her girlfriend. “Sorry, we fell asleep.”   
  
“That’s okay, I just got here,” Nicole smiled.

Jeremy sat up quickly when he heard people talking. “Oh, Nicole! Hey!” 

“Hey, Jeremy,” Nicole smiled. “What’s all this?” she asked Waverly.   
  
“Oh, I moved my stuff in while you were gone. Jeremy helped, I wanted to surprise you,” Waverly smiled.   
  
“You moved your stuff in?” Nicole asked, confused.   
  
“Yeah, I, you asked me if I wanted to move in and I just thought, uh, should I not have? Are you mad? I guess I should have waited and asked to make sure you still wanted-” Waverly stuttered.   
  
“Hey Jeremy? Can we have the place alone to talk?” Nicole asked, not yet looking at Waverly.   
  
“What? Of course, yeah. Waves, I’ll see you later, Nicole, I’ll see you later too because, you know, we work together,” Jeremy said, nervously as he put his shoes on and headed for the door. “Chetri out!” he said as he walked out the door.

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Waverly asked as she closed the door behind Jeremy.   
  
“So you moved in while I was gone?”   
  
“Nicole I’m sorry, I didn’t think about asking again. I just, I know you wanted me to and I wanted to let you know that I’m ready now. I’m ready for this, for us, I’m ready,” Waverly told her.   
  
Nicole grabbed Waverleys cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.   
  
“You’re not mad?” Waverly asked as she pulled away slightly.   
  
“No, baby, I’m not mad,” Nicole smiled as she pulled Waverly back in for a kiss. “So this is ours?” she asked with a smile as she pulled away again, briefly.

Waverly leaned up against the door as Nicole continued to kiss her lips. She started to move down, leaving kisses along her jawline, down her neck and collar bone.   
  
“All ours,” Waverly’s breathing became heavier as her girlfriend continued to kiss down her body.   
  
Nicole slid her hand up underneath Waverly’s shirt. Waverly softly moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s hands on her skin. She then slid her hand into the waistband of Waverly’s sweatpants. “Can I?” Nicole asked as she tugged a little on her pants.   
  
Waverly nodded as her breathing became heavier with every touch. Nicole dropped to her knees, pulling Waverly’s pants and underwear down in the same motion. Waverly moaned as she looked down at Nicole who was looking her over, taking it all in. Nicole began to lay light kisses on Waverly’s abs, working her way down to her inner thighs.   
  
Waverly moaned and grabbed at the doorway, looking for something to brace herself on. She then moved her hands to Nicole’s hair, running her fingers through the locks of red hair. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue beginning to run long strokes between her legs in her wetness, leaning her head back against the door.  
  
  
About 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Waverly jumped and hit her head against the door. “Shit!” she said grabbing the back of her head.   
  
“Uh, Waves,” Jeremy’s voice came through the door. “I left my keys.”   
  
Nicole started to laugh as Waverly quickly pulled her pants back up. “Oh, um, one second!” she called back through the door.   
  
Nice continued to laugh and Waverly pointed a finger at her. “Shut up!”   
  
Waverly grabbed Jeremy’s keys and opened the door.   
  
“Sorry, I -“ he started.   
  
“How long have you been out here?” Waverly asked.   
  
“Not long! I swear!” He waved his hands in the air.   
  
Nicole was still laughing.   
  
“Sorry, Jer,” Waverly started.   
  
“You’re fine, I didn’t realize I forgot my keys, I, uh, I’ll let you get back to..talking,” he turned for the door.   
  
Nicole still laughing, “See you, Chetri!”   
  
“I’ll call you later,” Waverly said, giving him sympathetic eyes. “That was bad,” she said as she turned to Nicole as Jeremy shut the door behind him.   
  
“Why? Now he just knows how good I am with my mouth,” she laughed.   
  
“My best friend just heard me having one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, up against the door!” She covered her face.   
  
Nicole pulled her hands from her face and kissed her cheek. “The best you’ve ever had, huh?” she winked.   
  
“Shut up!” Waverly pushed Nicole playfully.   
  
Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek and lead her to the couch. Nicole sat down first, pulling waverly into her lap. “Man, I missed you,” she smiled in between kisses.   
  
“How was the city?” Waverly asked.   
  
“Boring without you,” Nicole sighed.   
  
“So are we going to talk about why you needed to go?” Waverly finally asked.   
  
Nicole looked away briefly and sighed. She nodded and turned back to make eye contact with Waverly. Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers and squeezed it, letting her know she was there for her.   
  
“When I taught I the city, I had a student named Joshua Walker. He was having some problems in school and we had taken care of them but apparently not a whole lot had changed for him,” Nicole began to explain. “I’ve been having a hard time with Anthony’s death because it brought back a lot of my PTSD symptoms from the incident with Josh.”

“The incident?” Waverly asked.

“One day, apparently he had had enough and he brought a gun to school, with the intentions of hurting people,” Nicole explained. “He got scared and ducked into my classroom, not knowing I was in there. I talked him down while the school was evacuated. I told him it wasn’t too late for him because he hadn’t done anything to hurt anyone yet. I tried to help him make a good choice. He pointed the gun at me. He was so upset and thought it was his only option. I taught him and his younger brother since they were 10. I thought maybe he’d listen to me, but he was so upset, so broken. I had never seen him like that before. He had made some darker art not long before this that I had brought to the attention of the school and his parents. The school didn’t think much of it. When the police arrived, they stood in between us and escorted me out quickly. I turned back to look at him and he quickly turned the gun on himself before anyone could stop him.”

“Oh, Nicole, I had no idea.”

“I know you didn’t and I should have told you, it’s just something I don’t talk much about anymore. I spent time with his family once a week after that. I felt that it would help my conscience at first, but then they became friends of mine and we would even spend holidays together when Shae wasn’t around. I went to go visit them and see how they have been. I haven’t seen or heard from them much since I moved, so I thought that it would be nice.”  
  
“Did you feel guilty about Joshua?” Waverly asked.   
  
“I, don’t think it’s guilt, but I feel like I wish there was more I could have done. It also was kind of the icing on the cake for the end of my relationship with Shae. After it happened, I was having a really hard time and I couldn’t be there enough for her emotionally for a while. She didn’t really understand that and didn’t respond well to it. I kind of saw a different side to her then, even though, to be honest, we were already on the outs at that point. I don’t want you to think I’m comparing you two, I just want you to have the whole story.”   
  
“I know, baby, it’s fine,” Waverly assured her.   
  
“I got into contact with my old therapist and we found someone here I can talk to. They’re going to help me work through my PTSD so I can regulate my emotions better and be here fully for everyone and myself.”   
  
“That sounds wonderful, Nicole. I’ll be here every step of the way if you want me.”   
  
“I do. I love you, Waverly and I want to be open with you about everything. I really appreciate you giving me the time that I needed even if I was really vague about it and I’m sorry about that,” Nicole told her.   
  
“I’m not going to hold this against you. I knew you had something going on and that you would tell me at some point. I do trust you and I’m in this one hundred percent.”

 “So how did it go yesterday?” Nicole asked.   
  
“It was hard,” Waverly admitted.   
  
“I should have stayed for the funeral,” Nicole told her.   
  
“I understand why you didn’t, Nicole. No one is going to hold it against you.”   
  
“Did you see Champ?” Nicole asked.

“Unfortunately,” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Did he talk to you?” Nicole asked.  
  
“It’s not important, babe.”   
  
“Waves-”   
  
“He’s never going to change. He’s just an ass. He thinks he can say things to get under my skin and to be honest, I’m just over it,” Waverly sighed.   
  
“That’s not an excuse for him to harass you, Waverly.”   
  
“I just don’t like to talk about him, he’s not important. We were kids when we started dating. He was sweet at first but it basically turned into whatever he wanted and when he wanted it. He didn’t think before he spoke and he got angry often. Yesterday just felt like he had that power over me again, he made me angry and I fought back, but somewhere inside of me that 15 year old girl was there and it hurt,” Waverly explained.   
  
“Waves I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there,” Nicole said, sincerely.   
  
“I’m not sure that it would have made it better at the time. Afterwards for sure, but you’re here now,” Waverly smiled.   
  
“He’s not going to hurt you anymore,” Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around Waverly.

 

The next day, as they were walking back inside from the car, Waverly picked up a pile of snow, quickly forming it into a ball and threw it at Nicole, hitting her in the back. Nicole turned around in shock, and smiled when she saw Waverly’s face. Waverly picked up another pile of snow and threw another snowball at her, this one hitting her in the shoulder, closer to her face.

“I don’t think you want to challenge me, Earp,” Nicole warned.

“What are you going to do about it? You only have one arm!” Waverly laughed.

Nicole bent over and started to form snowballs, throwing them back at Waverly.

“Shoot!” Waverly yelled as she ran away, getting pelted by snowballs in the back. “How do you do that so well with one hand?” she laughed.

After a few minutes of throwing snowballs back and forth, Waverly threw her hands in the air.

“Okay! Okay! Truce!” she said as she walked toward Nicole, who had one hand behind her back still.

Waverly made her way to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist, looking up at at her. Nicole took the snow that was in her left hand and dropped in on Waverly’s head, smiling down at her.

“Nicole Haught!” Waverly jumped as the snow fell down her back inside her jacket.

Waverly danced around, trying to get the snow out. Nicole laughed with a guilty look on her face.

“Okay, okay, sorry! But it was a little funny, besides, you started it!”

“I didn’t dump it in your clothes!”

“Come here, I’ll help you,” Nicole said.

 You just want to get inside my clothes,” Waverly laughed.

“Well, maybe, but it would warm you up, wouldn’t it?” Nicole asked as she moved closer to Waverly.

 Waverly playfully pushed Nicole, causing her to trip over a snow pile behind her and fall into the snow.

“Oh shoot, Nicole!” Waverly called out, offering her hand to the taller woman to help her up.

“Trying to break my other arm?” Nicole laughed as she grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled the smaller woman down on top of her.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Waverly asked.

“Maybe,” Nicole winked, pulling Waverly into a kiss.

Nicole then rolled the pair over so she was on top of Waverly. Nicole hovered her body over Waverly’s, staring down at the dark haired woman. Waverly smiled up at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said softly. “I love you so much.”

Waverly continued to smile up at her girlfriend. “Do you want to go inside?”

Nicole nodded and climbed off of Waverly, helping her up off of the ground.

“How about I draw you a bath?” Nicole asked as they entered the apartment.

Waverly nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

Nicole removed her jacket and boots and descended into the bathroom. Waverly smiled to herself, watching her girlfriend move around the apartment. Waverly had been understanding of Nicole’s needs during this time and knew that she may need more time or more space at times. She had been respectful of these needs and had been there for her to the best of her ability. It was moments like this where she was feeling that Nicole was starting to feel better. She didn’t like to bring it up often, she didn’t want Nicole to think she was constantly checking up on her, but she also didn’t want her to think that she didn’t care either. She was happy that she would be getting help with processing her feelings.

Waverly removed her coat and her boots, sliding out of her pants that were covered in snow as well. By the time she made it to the bathroom, she was only wearing a bra and underwear. She peered into the bathroom to see Nicole hovering over the tub, adding bubbles to the water that was filling the tub. Waverly walked up behind her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there. Nicole smiled up at Waverly, then continued adding bubbles. Waverly slowly moved the hair from Nicole’s face and laid kisses on her exposed neck. Nicole sighed at the feeling.

“Join me?” Waverly whispered in her ear.

Nicole nodded and shut the water off. She stood up, facing Waverly. Waverly began helping Nicole out of her clothing. The didn’t speak during this time. Time seemed to slow down as they slowly peeled her clothes from her body. Nicole kept eye contact with her girlfriend during this time. As she looked back at the shorter girl, all she could think about was how safe she felt with her. She felt safer with the woman in front of her than she ever had in her entire life. A tear slowly started to fall from Nicole’s eye, down her cheek.

“Babe?” Waverly asked, wiping the tear from Nicole’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said.

“Here,” Waverly said, giving Nicole her hand, helping her into the tub, placing a towel down on the edge of the tub for Nicole to rest her casted arm on.

Nicole entered the tub, settling into one side. Waverly slid the rest of her clothes off and joined her girlfriend in the tub. She took her hand in hers and looked up at her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Waverly asked.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole started. “I was just looking at you and how perfect life feels with you. I used to sit down and think about life and wonder what the hell I did to get to where I was. I had a father who disowned me for being honest with him, my mom didn’t want to go against what he said or thought. I fell in love at 15 with someone who really wasn’t even that good to me, but I didn’t think I deserved more than that. I thought that that was the hand I was dealt and I was stuck with it. I got married at 18,” she laughed to herself.

“Then I saw not one, but two of my students die in front of me. I thought it was the universe just taunting me, like, I can’t get out of the bullshit scott free, you know? It just has to spit on me a couple more times. But then there’s you,” she turned to look at her girlfriend.  “I can’t be totally pissed at the universe when here you are. I know it sounds cheesy and cliche, but you, Waverly Earp, are the absolute best part of my life so far. Have I ever told you about the first time I saw you?” Nicole asked.

Waverly shook her head.

“It was the day I moved in here. I had just dropped my boxes down and didn’t want to unpack anything. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the balcony for a while. I was just sitting there, trying to make the best of everything, thinking about how this was going to be good, I got a new start and I was determined to make the best of it. I heard a car door and I looked down to see this really cute girl, who looked really frustrated, dropping things on the ground as she got out of her red jeep.”

Waverly laughed. “Rough day.”

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. I literally fell out of my chair,” Nicole laughed.

“Is that why the chair is broken?” Waverly laughed.

“Maybe,” Nicole laughed. “The best part was you called out to me and I laid on the ground like an idiot, because I wasn’t ready for that to be your first impression of me.”

Waverly started to laugh. “That was you? I knew someone was there but I was frustrated and trying to get inside so I just let it go,” she laughed. “So-“

“What?” Nicole asked.

“You literally fell for me the first time you saw me?” Waverly winked.

“I guess so,” she laughed. “That’s a good story for the grandkids.”

Waverly looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

“I mean, you know, I, uh, I didn’t mean,” Nicole stuttered.

Waverly laughed and leaned in to kiss Nicole. “It would be,” she winked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything, I know we haven’t talked about the future much. I just can’t imagine life without you,” Nicole told her.

“Don’t be sorry, Nicole. Don’t start imagining it,” Waverly smiled. 

Waverly leaned back up against Nicole, as Nicole wrapped her arm around her.

“Not a chance,” Nicole whispered into her ear.   
 

The next week, Nicole had her first therapy appointment. She had asked Waverly to come with her and wait for her in the waiting room while she went into the session. Nicole’s name was called from outside of the waiting room and she gave Waverly a soft smile as she got up from her chair and walked in the direction of the voice.

“Nicole, my name is Rosita, I’m going to be your therapist. Would you like me to go over the structure of the session with you? Give you an example of how it might look?” Rosita asked.

“No,” Nicole shook her head. “This isn’t my first time in therapy,” she explained. “I kind of understand how it goes,” she laughed, nervously.

“Understandable,” Rosita responded. “Every therapist does things a little differently, so if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask. Anything said here is safe.”

Nicole smiled back at Rosita. “Thank you,” she said.

“So why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Rosita asked.

“Well, my name is Nicole,” she laughed. “This feels a little awkward,” she admitted.

“What part feels awkward?” Rosita asked.

“I don’t know, the whole thing? It’s not you that’s awkward, it’s just weird to have to explain myself and who I am.”

“Well, sometimes it just helps me get a feel for who you are and where you come from. Does that make sense?”

“It does,” Nicole told her. “Well, I moved to Purgatory in August. I teach art at the high school. I grew up in the city, got married way too young, lost way too many people and here I am today,” she laughed.

“Well, that’s a start,” Rosita told her.

“Why don’t you tell me about what it was like growing up in the city?”

“Depends on at what age. My childhood wasn’t bad, from what I remember. My dad put a lot of pressure on us. He had a failed basketball career so he thought maybe he could pass the successful future onto his kids.”

“And when you say us you mean…”

“My brother and I. Adam. He died when I was 13.”

“How was that on you?” Rosita asked.

“My dad took it pretty hard. But I think he was more upset that he wouldn’t be able to live out his basketball dreams through him. That’s when he started to put more pressure on me.”

“But what about you, Nicole? How did you feel?”

“I felt broken. I felt dead inside. Lost. I felt a lot of things. Adam was the only person who got me,” Nicole explained.

“How did he get you?” Rosita asked. 

“I knew I was gay at a young age and I was petrified to tell my dad in fear of disappointing him. Little did I know, I would be disappointing him basically up until the day he died in November,” she laughed. “Adam never blinked an eye when I told him that I thought I might be in love with my best friend. He looked at me and said, ‘as long as I’m your best man, I don’t care who you marry.’ He was always that light hearted, fun guy with me. But apparently he had a lot more demons than I knew.”

“You said that you had been to therapy before. Was this after Adam passed away?”

“No, my parents weren’t really good at talking about anything in positive ways,” Nicole laughed. “I sought out a therapist when I started having problems in my marriage. And when I lost a student at my old school,” Nicole explained.

“Do you want to talk about that a little more?” Rosita asked.

“It was a student I felt connected with. It’s hard to explain, some of them I can’t wait until they aren’t in my classes anymore, then others, I can tell art means so much more to them. It’s not often that I see high school students connect so much with the art. This student was different. But one day, like Adam, his internal demons took over and he thought the only option was to bring a gun to school. He ended up ending his own life and I was witness of it. I once again, felt that feeling of being dead inside.”

“You mentioned problems in your relationship at that time too?” Rosita asked.

“My wife didn’t really understand how to be supportive. She had experienced loss through my brother, but not in the same way I did. She was honestly too caught up in the fame and the life of a professional basketball player. That’s when I realized that my relationship was going to fail as well.”

“Well, it seems like you had a lot to process all at once. Seeking out therapy at a time like that is a very brave thing to do, Nicole.”

“It was hard, but it helped. That’s basically why I’m here now, it’s hard to do on my own. But my personal life is a lot different now, I have a supportive girlfriend, so that’s a nice change,” Nicole smiled.

“Well, that’s great news!” Rosita smiled. “It helps to be supported at home as well. And what about your previous relationship? Do you think that still has an effect on things now?”  
  
“Shae doesn’t really bother me anymore,” Nicole stated.   
  
“Doesn’t really?” Rosita asked.   
  
“Well, she still tries to get under my skin. She’s still there, I see her on tv from time to time.  But I’ve come to accept the divorce and I accept that as a whole different chapter of my life now. The hardest things from the past are things that have come up more recently, not my relationship with my ex wife.”   
  
“Tell me about more about some of the good things in your life,” Rosita suggested.     
  
“Oh, there’s a lot of good things. My job is challenging, but I love to teach. I’ve been in a relationship for a couple months. A fellow teacher, meeting her was like jumping in cold water. It takes your breath away, but it’s actually really refreshing. Sorry, I could probably talk all day about her,” Nicole laughed.

“Don’t apologize,” Rosita told her. “We’re not here to only talk about bad things.”

After the session, Nicole thanked Rosita for making her feel comfortable and made her way out into the waiting room to see Waverly, working on a puzzle with a young child. Nicole smiled at her girlfriend as she looked up at her. Waverly stood up to meet Nicole and the pair turned to leave the office.  
  
“Thank you for waiting here for me, babe,” Nicole smiled.   
  
“Of course, how did it go?” Waverly asked.   
  
“It went well. It’s nice to just be able to talk about everything and not have to worry about what people think, you know?” Nicole asked.   
  
Waverly nodded.   
  
“Not that I can’t talk to you. I plan on telling you everything in the process,” Nicole reminded her.   
  
“You don’t have to tell me everything, unless that what you want to do. I’m just happy you’re talking about it and working out your feelings,” Waverly told her.   
  
“I’m not sure what I did to deserve you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said.

“Let’s get you home,” Waverly smiled as she took Nicole’s hand and walked her to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Nicole started therapy and Waverly could see more positive change in her girlfriend. Nicole was finally able to get her cast removed from her arm and was overall feeling a lot better about everything.

That night, the pair decided to go see a movie together. They felt that it had been a while since they had had a night out and thought that it would be good for them.

Nicole was carrying popcorn and a drink in her hands as she walked up to Waverly, who was waiting outside of the theatre door for her. As Nicole turned, she saw the familiar face of a dark haired woman standing near the theatre door as well.

“Rosita! Hey!” Nicole said, cheerfully.

Rosita smiled back at her. “Oh, hey, Nicole!”

“Waves, this is Rosita, my therapist,” Nicole told her.

“Nice to meet you,” Waverly smiled at the other woman.

“Likewise,” Rosita stated plainly. “What are you up to?” she asked, turning back to Nicole.

“Movie date,” Nicole smiled at her girlfriend.

“Cute! Maybe I’ll see you in there?” Rosita asked.

“Um, yeah, I guess so,” Nicole responded, confused.

Waverly looked at the other woman skeptically. Nicole handed Waverly the drink and grabbed her other hand, leading her into the theater. When the lights went down, Nicole felt someone sit in the seat next to her.

“Hey, Rosita” whispered

Nicole smiled politely at her and leaned over to grab popcorn out of the bag that Waverly was holding. She smiled at Waverly and kissed her cheek, draping her arm over her shoulder. Nicole could feel Rosita looking at her at different points throughout the movie. She chose to ignore the other woman, confused at why she was paying so much attention to her.

After the movie, Nicole and Waverly left the theater with Rosita behind them.

“Nicole, I’ll see you Thursday?” Rosita called out to the redhead.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Nicole smiled.

“That was a little weird. Is she always like that?” Waverly asked.

“Like what?” Nicole asked.

“Flirty?” Waverly asked.

“I’ve honestly never seen her like that,” Nicole laughed as the pair left the theater.

Waverly laughed awkwardly as Nicole opened the car door for her.

“My lady,” Nicole said, gesturing for Waverly to enter the car.

Waverly smiled and climbed into the car.

 

“So are you going to say anything about Rosita being awkward in your next session?” Waverly asked as they entered their apartment.

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t want it to get weird, you know?” Nicole said.

“Like it hasn’t already?” Waverly asked.

“Maybe if something like that happens again, but I don’t see that really happening. Maybe she doesn’t have a lot of friends and she didn’t want to sit alone,” Nicole guessed.

“I still think it’s weird.”

“I know. And I’m sorry, I didn’t know she’d be there, Waves.”

“Did you tell her you’d be at the movies?” Waverly asked.

“I mentioned the possibility but I didn’t think she would stalk me. She probably already had tickets too. It was a popular movie,” Nicole assumed.

“Okay, Nicole, you don’t have to keep making excuses for it, it’s just weird,” Waverly told her.

“Can we just stop talking about her now? All I want is to focus on you, this was our date night,” Nicole sighed.

“I’m sorry, I just needed you to be aware,” Waverly told her.

“I know, I know, but right now, the only thing I want to be aware of is you,” Nicole smiled at Waverly.

Waverly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.

“You think you’re smooth, Haught,” Waverly winked.

 

The next day, Waverly was leaving the bathroom of their apartment, as she heard Nicole on the phone in the living room.

“Yeah, okay, sounds great! Thanks! Okay see you then, bye!” Nicole said as she hung up the phone. “Hey, beautiful,” she smiled at Waverly.

“Who was that?” Waverly asked.

“Rosita,” Nicole said.

“Your therapist?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why is she calling you at home?” Waverly asked, growing more frustrated.

“She just had something to run by me for our session on Thursday,” Nicole informed her.

“She couldn’t have waited until then?” Waverly asked.

“I don’t know, she didn’t want to forget, I guess,” Nicole said.

“Mmhmm,” Waverly said, not believing her.

“What?” Nicole asked.

“Nothing.”

“No, Waverly. Do you have something to say? Just say it,” Nicole said, annoyed.

“I just don’t think it’s appropriate,” Waverly finally said.

“Waverly, she’s just my therapist,” Nicole groaned.

“I just think it’s weird she’s calling you at home on your personal line with her personal line. It’s 9pm on a Saturday, Nicole.”

“Babe, there’s nothing to be worried about,” Nicole assured her.

“I didn’t say I was worried, Nicole. I just don’t like it,” Waverly warned her.

“Okay, next time I see her I’ll tell her you said not to call me on Saturday’s,” Nicole said, sarcastically.

“Yeah, she’ll love that. Paint me as the overprotective girlfriend,” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“That’s kind of how you’re acting,” Nicole argued.

“I don’t trust her, Nicole! Plain and simple!”

“Her or me?” Nicole asked.

“Oh, don’t do that! That’s not what I’m saying. You know I trust you. I just saw how she was with you the other day and I feel like she feels differently for you than you do for her!”

“Well, I don’t feel anything for her besides the fact that she’s a good therapist and she’s really helping me, Waves,” Nicole told her.

“It just makes me uncomfortable, that’s all,” Waverly stated.

“Then what do you want me to do about it? Find another therapist? If that’s what will make you happy!” Nicole started to grow more frustrated.

“Nicole, listen to me. I’m not saying you need to change anything! I know she’s helping you. I just have a strange feeling about her and I wanted to vocalize that to you. Next time I’ll just say nothing if my feelings don’t matter!” Waverly yelled.

“I’m not saying your feelings aren’t valid, but I still think you’re wrong about her. She’s just my therapist! I thought you supported me going to therapy!”

“Are you serious, Nicole?! Whatever. Fine then. I’m wrong! I’m done having this fucking conversation!” Waverly yelled as she put her shoes back on and grabbed her coat.

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked, annoyed.

“Out!” Waverly yelled.

“So Shorty’s?” Nicole asked.

“Don’t follow me,” Waverly spat as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

 

“I don’t know, Jeremy, am I being ridiculous?” Waverly asked as she sat next to him at the bar.

“I mean, what did she do to give you that impression?” Jeremy asked.

“She just seems a lot more interested in her than she should be as a therapist. I don’t know, maybe I’m crazy and I’m being an insensitive jerk,” Waverly sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

“Waves, you’re a pretty good judge of character. If you feel like something weird is going on, you’re probably right. But you also know Nicole and do you really think she would do that to you?” Jeremy asked.

“No, I don’t. But for her not to see what I see is also frustrating,” Waverly said.

“I know, look, just take tonight to relax, hang out with your friend that misses you, then go home and fix it, because you two are made for each other. But first, I have to run to the bathroom,” he laughed.

Jeremy got up from the bar and Waverly felt someone else take his place.

“Where’s your girlfriend tonight?” Rosita asked.

“She’s busy,” Waverly huffed.

“I’d keep an eye on her if I were you,” Rosita warned her.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Rosita?” Waverly asked, growing annoyed.

“Well, for starters, she’s super hot. I’m sure girls are just lining up to be with her.”

“Oh, okay, we’re doing this?” Waverly asked turning to face the other woman, growing more frustrated. “What’s your angle here, Rosita?”

“No angle, just saying, if you’re not careful, someone else could come in and take what’s yours,” Rosita said, with a slight laugh.

“First of all, Nicole is not anyone’s property. And second of all, no one is coming in and taking her.”

“Is everything okay over here, Waverly?” Jeremy asked as he returned to the bar.

“Yeah, Rosita was just leaving,” Waverly said, looking at Rosita.

“No, Rosita was telling Waverly how she shouldn’t get too comfortable with Nicole because she might find someone better along the way,” Rosita spat.

“I’m not sure that we’re talking about the same Nicole here, because the one I know is crazy about Waverly,” Jeremy told her.

“Except when she feels smothered, right?” Rosita asked.

“What are you talking about?” Waverly asked.

“Waves, she’s just trying to get under your skin, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Jeremy assured her.

“You don’t know what she talks to me about in her sessions,” Rosita told her.

“Well first of all, you shouldn’t even be discussing that with me or anyone. And second of all, Nicole talks to me, Rosita. She tells me things. Strange concept, I know. It’s kind of part of being in a committed relationship,” Waverly informed her.

“She tells you want you want to hear,” Rosita told her.

“Listen, bitch-” Waverly said as she stood up next to Rosita.

Jeremy quickly dialed Wynonna’s phone number.

“Wynonna, it’s Jeremy. Listen, your sister is about to get into a fight with some woman who thinks Nicole wants to be with her. You might want to get down here,” he told her.

 

“Haught open up, its Wynonna!” Wynonna yelled through the door of Nicole and Waverly’s apartment.

“I’m not in the mood right now, Wynonna,” Nicole called back.

“You better open this door right now, Haught, before I break it down!”

“What do you want?” Nicole asked, annoyed, as she opened the door.

“Remember that chat we had at the play, where I told you I’d kill you if you hurt my sister?” Wynonna asked.

“Yes. How could I forget?” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Well, you better start talking now before I have to kill you,” Wynonna warned her.

“What are you talking about? We just had a fight it’s nothing major,” Nicole told her, confused.

“Then why am I getting phone calls from baby Chetri telling me that my sister is about to get into a fight at Shorty’s over some girl saying you’re going to leave her for her?” Wynonna asked.

“What?? What woman?” Nicole asked, concerned.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Haught!”

“I’m not, Wynonna, we got into an argument about her feeling like my therapist might have feel- Oh shit. We need to go!” Nicole said, putting on her shoes and running out the door.

 

Nicole and Wynonna ran into the bar, scanning it to find Waverly. Wynonna immediately made her way over to Waverly, who was standing on one side of the bar with Jeremy, away from where Rosita was seated.

“What’s going on babygirl?” Wynonna asked.

“I’m going to kill her!” Waverly yelled.

“Okay, normally I’m all for getting even, but let’s not get carried away,” Wynonna told her.

“She’s sitting here telling me that Nicole tells her I’m too overbearing and she needs space!” Waverly explained.

“Babygirl, she doesn’t know shit about what you guys have. You know Haught loves you,” Wynonna assured her.

“I know, but that doesn’t make me want to deck that bitch any less!” Waverly continued.

“Where is she now?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly gestured to the side of the bar where she hadn’t noticed Nicole marching up to the dark haired woman. Waverly start to walk over toward them but was quickly held back by Wynonna.

“Let her do it,” Wynonna told her.

Waverly nodded, trusting Nicole to take care of the situation. She watched in awe as the love of her life stormed up to the other woman at the bar.

“What the fuck, Rosita?!” Nicole yelled.

“Nicole, hey!” Rosita said.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! Are you serious right now?” Nicole yelled.

“Nicole, remember your breathing exercises. Don’t make a scene,” Rosita warned.

“No! Don’t play therapist right now! Are you seriously out in public harassing my girlfriend, telling her I’m about to leave her for you? You’re supposed to be my therapist, Rosita! I’m your goddamn patient, thoughts of anything else never crossed my mind!” Nicole told her.

“Nicole, I just-” Rosita started.

“No! You just nothing! I suggest you get the hell out of my family’s bar before I have you removed and have a lot more taken away from you as well!”

“Your family’s bar? I thought this was bar belonged to Gus Gibson?” Rosita asked.

“Yes, Gus, Waverly’s aunt. So again, like I said, get the hell out of my family’s bar!” Nicole warned.

Rosita huffed and walked out of the bar.

“Damn, babygirl, and I thought I was going to have to kill someone tonight,” Wynonna joked, as she nudged her sister.

Without any words, Waverly left Wynonna’s side and walked up to Nicole. She pulled on her arm, gesturing for her to go with her.

“Downstairs,” Waverly said, sternly.

Nicole reluctantly followed Waverly down the stairs of the bar to the room where they had their first date.

“Waves, I’m sorry, I- “ Nicole began before she was cut off by Waverly’s lips.

Continuing to kiss Nicole, Waverly pushed her to the other side of the room, behind a wall.

“Cameras,” she pointed to the other side of the room.

“You’re not mad?” Nicole asked.

Waverly pulled Nicole back in for a kiss. She stood on her toes to get a better angle to Nicole’s lips. Waverly kissed the other woman so desperately, as if she had never kissed her before. Sliding her hand down from Nicole’s neck, her hand found Nicole’s breast through her shirt. Nicole moaned through her kisses as she slid her tongue lightly into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly started to lay kisses down Nicole’s neck, to her collar bone, slightly moving the collar of her shirt to reveal more skin. Using one hand, Waverly started to undo Nicole’s belt while her lips moved back to find Nicole’s.

“Mm, Waves,” Nicole moaned as she threw her head back.

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded at her girlfriend.

Waverly deepened her kiss on her girlfriends lips and she slid her hand into Nicole’s pants.

“Fuck!” Nicole moaned.

 

“They’ve been down there a while, do you think we should check on them?” Jeremy asked Wynonna from upstairs in the bar.

“Yeah, no,” Wynonna laughed. “I don’t want to know what they’re doing down there.”

“Wait, you think?” Jeremy asked.

“You want to go find out?” Wynonna asked.

“No thanks!” Jeremy laughed, throwing his hands up.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Wynonna said as she answered her phone and walked away from Jeremy.

Wynonna returned a few minutes later.

“You okay, Wynonna?” Jeremy asked. “You look really pale.”

“Depends, you got any money?” Wynonna asked.

“Wait, what?” Jeremy asked, confused. “Wynonna-”

“Don’t look at me like you know me, Chetri,” Wynonna warned.

“Wynonna, what did you do?” Jeremy asked. “Are you gambling again?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Wynonna snapped. “Maybe we should go find my sister,” she said, changing the subject.

“Damn, Waves, Gus is going to kill us,” Nicole laughed.

“She won’t know,” Waverly winked. “I’m sorry, I just had to have you. It was kind of sexy watching you go all rogue on Rosita.”

“Waverly, I’m sorry. I had no idea that she would be like that. I swear there’s nothing going on. I honestly never even noticed because I’m too damn in love with you. But I shouldn’t have gotten mad about it,” Nicole apologized.

“I’m sorry I got so upset about it. I do trust you, I just had a feeling about her. I didn’t want you to have to change therapists, I know it’s been good for you,” Waverly explained.

“I’m not going to see her anymore. I don’t care if I’ve been making progress, that’s not going to help anything now. She crossed the line talking to you in the first place. But I can tell her off again if I get to see that side of you again,” Nicole winked.

“Easy there, Haught,” Waverly laughed. “We better get back upstairs before people get worried.”

“Damnit Waverly, you did just bang in the basement!” Wynonna called her out.

“What makes you say that?” Waverly laughed.

“You smell like sex and your girl has a shit eating grin on her face,” Wynonna told her.

“Well, I couldn’t help it. Have you seen her?” Waverly smiled.

“So everything is cool then?” Wynonna asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, good. I didn’t really want to kill her. I kind of like her,” Wynonna winked, nudging her sister with her elbow.

“Me too,” Waverly smiled, looking back at Nicole who was having a drink with Jeremy.

Waverly and Wynonna made their way to the bar to where Jeremy and Nicole were.

“Glad I don’t have to kill you tonight, Haught,” Wynonna laughed.

“Thanks, Wynonna,” Nicole laughed. “Listen,” She continued, turning to the side to talk to Wynonna alone. “I would never do anything to ruin my relationship with Waverly.”

“I know. You know I’m not very sentimental, but I trust that you’re taking care of my baby sister,” Wynonna told her.

“As long as she’ll have me, I’ll be here,” Nicole assured her.

“Hey, listen Haught, I have a favor to ask...” Wynonna began.


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean she asked you for money?” Waverly asked, beginning to pace back and forth the apartment. 

“Waverly, it’s probably nothing,” Nicole assured her.

“You don’t know her like I do, Nicole. It’s never nothing!” Waverly spat.

“Okay, let’s try to relax and talk to her about it,” Nicole suggested. “There’s no need to get worked up when we don’t know all of the details.”

“How much does she need?” Waverly asked.

“I don’t know,” Nicole told her. “She didn’t give me details. She just said she might need financial help in the near future. Cryptic, I know. She told me not to tell you, but she knows I don’t lie to you and...oh, okay, yeah, she’s probably up to something,” Nicole came to a realization. 

Waverly gave her an ‘I told you so’ look. 

“Don’t even say it,” Nicole laughed.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled as she opened the door to Wynonna’s apartment. 

“Welcome to my home, Waves,” Wynonna laughed.

“What are you up to?!” Waverly yelled, entering the apartment with Nicole behind her.

“Damnit, Haught! What did you tell her?” Wynonna asked, annoyed.

“I don’t lie to her, Wynonna,” Nicole reminded her.

“I know. It sucks!” Wynonna whined. “Relax, babygirl, everything is fine,” she assured her. 

“Wynonna-” Waverly.

“What?” Wynonna groaned. 

“Tell me you’re not gambling again-”

“I’m-”

“And don’t lie to me!” Waverly warned.

“Okay, fine!” Wynonna threw her hands up and dropped down onto the couch. 

“What the hell, Wynonna! I thought you were working and turning your life around!” Waverly yelled.

“A little innocent gambling never hurt anyone,” Wynonna told her.

“Innocent? Wynonna, you almost died last time!” Waverly told her.

“That was different,” Wynonna explained. “I’m not actually driving the cars this time!”

“Not the point!” Waverly yelled. “Fine, Wynonna! If you want to ruin your life over gambling, do whatever you want!” she huffed as she left the apartment.

“Thanks, Haught,” Wynonna said softly.

“Hey, don’t blame me, Wynonna,” Nicole told her as she turned around to look at the other woman. “I thought you were turning it around,” she shook her head.

“Don’t judge me, Haught,” Wynonna said.

“Look, if you need the help, I’ll help. But that’s it. It needs to be done,” Nicole warned. “You can’t keep doing this, Wynonna.”

“I know.”

“You know where to find me,” Nicole said as she left the apartment.

 

The next day, Nicole entered the apartment after going for a swim in the pool downstairs. She entered the bedroom to find Waverly sitting on the bed, reading a book.

“Hey, beautiful,” she said to her girlfriend, as she kissed her on the cheek.

“Hi,” Waverly said plainly. 

“Okay…” Nicole said, confused.

“What?” Waverly asked, annoyed.

“Are you okay? You seem tense,” Nicole said, placing her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, rubbing them slightly. 

“Of course I’m okay! I’m fine!” Waverly snapped, pushing her away, continuing to read.

“Okay-” 

“Just leave me alone,” Waverly told her.  

“Sure, Waves,” Nicole said as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Nicole said as she peeked her head into the bedroom, after finishing her shower.

Waverly grunted. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Nicole laughed softly.

“You don’t have to tiptoe around me, Nicole, I’m fine!”

“I just don’t want to make you more angry…” Nicole told her.

“I’m not angry! I’m just annoyed!” Waverly spat, as she put her book in her lap and looked up at Nicole.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nicole asked. 

“Not really…”

“Is it still Wynonna? I know she’s been stressing you out lately and you tend to-” Nicole began.

“Tend to what, Nicole?” Waverly cut her off.

“Nothing,” Nicole said.

“No, please share with the class,” Waverly said.

“You tend to get frustrated with Wynonna and take it out on other parts of your life,” Nicole told her.

“Other parts of my life? You mean you? I’m not taking it out on you Nicole! I just don’t want to talk about it!” Waverly told her.

“Okay, we won’t talk about it. I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat,” Nicole said.

“I’m fine, I’ll eat later,” Waverly said, picking her book back up to read. 

Nicole nodded and left the room. There was a knock at the door. Nicole opened the door to find Wynonna on the other side. 

“Haught, I need you to come with me!” Wynonna said, partially out of breath.

“Why are you out of breath? Where do you need me to go?” Nicole asked.

“Don’t ask questions,” Wynonna spat as she pulled Nicole’s arm.

“Um, should I be worried?” Nicole asked, following Wynonna.

“You told me when I needed help, I knew where to find you!” Wynonna told her.   
  


Nicole returned to the apartment 3 hours later, without Wynonna but with a black eye and a cut above her eyebrow. Waverly’s face became immediately angry when she saw her girlfriend.

“What the hell, Nicole?!” she yelled.

Waverly sat Nicole down on the edge of the tub and began to clean the wound above her eyebrow. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Nicole spoke. 

“You’re mad, of course you’re mad. You have every right to be mad!” Nicole said.

“Would you just sit still?!” Waverly asked, holding Nicole’s head still. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Nicole said softly.

“Nicole, just don’t.”

_ Silence.  _

“You know,” Waverly finally spoke.  “When you know I’m frustrated with my sister’s bad choices, is it really a good idea to go make them with her?”

“Waverly, I- “

“Seriously though,” Waverly cut her off. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I-“ Nicole tried to answer.

“You know what? Don’t answer that. There doesn’t seem to be thought here!” Waverly said.

“She needed my help, Waverly. You would have done the same thing if you could,” Nicole finally was able to answer her.

“If I could? Yeah, you’re right, I can’t help my sister because I don’t come from a loaded family like you! This isn’t a game, Nicole, it’s life!”

“That’s not what I meant. I had the money, I gave it to her to help get her out of a bind and-” Nicole explained. 

“She wasn’t just in a bind, Nicole! She put people in danger because she made a stupid mistake. This all might be new to you, but it’s not new to me. This is what she does. And stupid Waverly is over here picking up the goddamn pieces again. And now she’s dragging you into it! Something has to give here!” Waverly said.

“I offered, she didn’t drag me into it. I wanted to help, for you and for her. You guys are my family now too, Waves, and I’m willing to do what it takes to help wherever help is needed,” Nicole tried to explain.

You got into a fist fight, Nicole,” Waverly stated.

“I didn’t actually,” Nicole tried to explain. “I was more at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Not the point,” Waverly asid.

“It is the point though,” Nicole explained.  “I was trying to help your sister. I wasn’t there to fight with anyone. And I didn’t throw any punches.”

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s hands.

“Seriously?” Nicole asked, frustrated, following Waverly’s eyes down to her uninjured hands. “Thank you.”

“Nicole-”

Nicole pulled away from Waverly. “Did you really have to look? I don’t lie to you, Waverly. I’m a high school teacher, not part of some secret fight club. It’s bad enough I have to go to work with a black eye, that’ll be a fun story to tell a bunch of nosey teenagers. Maybe if my knuckles matched, I’d have a better story to tell.”

Nicole got up from the tub. She headed out of the bathroom, toward the door. Waverly followed behind her. 

“I have to finish cleaning your wound,” Waverly stated, trying to get her to stay.

“It’s fine, I’ll do it!” Nicole told her.

“Nicole.” 

Nicole opened the apartment door to leave.

“Where are you going?” Waverly called after her.

“I just need some air.”

 

Nicole decided to spend that night in Wynonna’s house to get some space. Wynonna convinced her to come with her to Shorty’s with her later that night.

“Look, you two are fighting because I screwed up,” Wynonna told her, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m mad because she doesn’t trust me,” Nicole explained. “It’s not about the gambling or the fight anymore. It’s the simple fact that I’ve done nothing to make her question my trust and here we are.”

“I don’t think it’s that she doesn’t trust you, she doesn’t trust me and she obviously has reason not to. And that’s on me,” Wynonna explained. 

“She just texted me and asked how the bartender is. She thinks I’m down here picking up new girls. How the hell does she even know where I am?” Nicole asked. 

“It’s a pretty small town, Haught, I’m sure she just assumed. But do you see that group of guys over there?” She asked, gesturing to the other side of the bar. “I guarantee one of them texted her to tell her that the bartender is giving you googly eyes like she always does. They have nothing better to do with their lives.”

“What do you mean like she always does?” Nicole asked.

“You’re that oblivious?” Wynonna asked.

“Have you seen your sister?” Nicole laughed.

“Okay, okay, I have a hot sister, I get it,” Wynonna whined.

“Why does she even bother? She really believes them?” Nicole asked in disbelief.

“No, probably not. She fights dirty. I’m not going to say it’s right, but she tries to hit you when you’re low because she’s mad. I promised her it would be different this time,” Wynonna said. 

“When is it going to be, Wynonna? I bailed you out, it’s all over, right? No more gambling?” Nicole asked.

“Right. It is, I swear. I’ve never fucked anything up this bad and I’m sorry,” Wynonna sighed.

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“I’ve screwed up a lot of things in my life, but I never meant to ruin the best thing to ever happen to my baby sister,” Wynonna said, apologetically. 

“Wynonna, you didn’t ruin our relationship. We’re just fighting, it happens. I just have to swallow my pride and apologize over and over again.”

Wynonna laughed, “Welcome to dating an Earp, my friend.”

“You think Gus will let us use the room downstairs? I have a plan.” Nicole asked. 

“Are you guys gonna bang in it again?”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

The next night, Nicole invited Waverly to meet her downstairs of Shorty’s. She had the table set up like Waverly did on their first date with food and drinks for the pair. In a vase on the table, there was a single red rose. 

“Is this for me or for the bartender?” Waverly asked, sarcastically.

“I’m going to ignore that. I’m not sure why you let those Neanderthals get to you, assuming that’s who was texting you about it,” Nicole stated.

“They just told me what they saw. They sent pictures,” Waverly told her. 

“Of me doing what?” Nicole asked, confident that she had done nothing wrong.

“Sitting at the bar, talking to Beth. What were you talking about then?”

“Oh I don’t know, we were planning our future together, you know, even though I didn’t even have her name until literally right now,” Nicole said, sarcastically. 

“Seriously Nicole?”

“Like I would plan a future with someone I just met and don’t even know her name Waves, I’m kidding.”

“I thought you pictured a future with me when we first met?” Waverly asked, testing her. 

“When I first saw you, I forgot that there was anyone else in the entire universe. I pictured a future with you, yes, but I say this with all the honesty in the world, Waverly Earp, I’m not sure who could possibly plan a future with anyone after you,” Nicole replied sincerely. 

“Are you trying to sweet talk me?” Waverly asked, pointing a finger at Nicole.

“Is it working?” Nicole smiled softly at Waverly, pushing her hands further into her jean pockets. 

Waverly looked down at her phone. 

“Can I see the pictures?” Nicole asked, taking a hand out and reaching it out to Waverly. 

“No because they’re not even incriminating and those guys are just assholes. But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t hitting on you,” Waverly replied.

“Even if she was, I didn’t even notice. I don’t see anyone but you. Waverly, look, when I met you I did see a future with you. Because for me, I didn’t see anyone other than you. I know it sounds crazy and probably far fetched but it’s true. Every moment after that scared the hell out of me because every moment after that was going to be my last first moments. The first time we talked, the first time we touched, the first time we kissed. I knew that was going to be the last first time I did any of that with anyone because you’re it for me, Waverly Earp. 7 billion people, remember? You’re all I need.”

“What about the serial killers?” Waverly laughed as her eyes teared up at Nicole’s words. 

“Even with the serial killers,” Nicole smiled. 

“I’m sorry that I doubted you, Nicole,” Waverly said softly as she moved closer to Nicole. “I knew you didn’t throw punches, I shouldn’t have second guessed it. Wynonna just isn’t always the best influence on people and I-“

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly’s lips, cutting her off. Waverly was shocked at first, then moved closer to Nicole, pressing her body against hers and taking the taller woman’s face in her hands. 

“I know how she is, baby,” Nicole finally spoke as they pulled away. “And I have talked to her and I know you will talk to her and if you need me to be there we can do it together. Just know this, she is trying and she does care.”

“I know she does,” Waverly said softly. “I just need her to actually make the change this time, because it’s exhausting. And look at you!” Waverly gestured toward Nicole’s face.

“I thought it looked kind of badass,” Nicole winked. 

“Don’t push it, Haught,” Waverly warned. 

You don’t think it makes me look tougher? 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Can I never have to go stay with Wynonna ever again?” Nicole laughed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Oh you didn’t like it?” Waverly laughed.

“I love her, but not that much,” Nicole told her.

“I can only imagine what that place looks like,” Waverly laughed. 

“Are you saying I’m messy?” Nicole laughed. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Waverly laughed.

“Whatever, Earp!” Nicole said.   
  


After dinner, Waverly and Nicole made their way to Wynonna’s apartment to talk to her about the situation. 

“Look Waves-” Wynonna started to apologize, as the pair entered her apartment.

“No Wynonna, you look! I’m going to talk and I need you to listen!” Waverly said, pointing a finger toward her. 

Wynonna nodded and sat down.

“We’ve been doing this for almost 20 years, this back and forth thing. This ‘it’s going to be different this time.’ This ‘I’m only going out of town for a little bit,’ ‘I only need a few bucks,’ ‘I need a place to crash for now.’ I can’t do it anymore, Wynonna. This needs to be it. You’re here, you’re working, you’ve had this place for months now. Everything was going well and then you get back into gambling. You got my girlfriend hit!” 

“Waves, I’m so sorry about that. Nicole, I never meant for you to get hurt,” Wynonna said, softly. 

“I know, Wynonna,” Nicole said.

“But really, you know I only do the sentimental thing every once in a while, but you’re like a sister to me too, Haught, and I shouldn’t have put you in that situation. You’re the best thing to ever happen to Waverly besides me,” Wynonna winked.

Nicole laughed and Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“So seriously Wynonna-” Waverly began.

“I know, I know. I’m going to shape up. I’m here to stay and I want to be a part of your lives. And I better be the maid of honor!” Wynonna told them.

Nicole started to pretend to choke.

“I mean, down the road,” Wynonna laughed. 

“Deal,” Nicole winked at Waverly. 


	14. Chapter 14

Spring arrived in Purgatory and the weather was beginning to warm up. Waverly was sitting on the balcony, reading a book. Nicole slid the door open and joined her girlfriend on the balcony. Nicole kissed Waverly on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to her with a stack of mail in her hand. Nicole pulled out an envelope and began to open it.

“What’s that?” Waverly asked, looked up at Nicole.

“Not sure,” Nicole said as she began to open the envelope. “Oh, it’s an invitation to Peter’s birthday. Oh shit.”

“What?” Waverly asked.

 

_ “You know what the weirdest thing is, Mrs. Haught?” Peter asked. _

_ “What’s that?” Nicole asked. _

_ “Thinking about getting older without him. He’s my big brother, you know? He’s supposed to hit milestones first. Get his license, be able to buy booze. Now he won’t get there but I will. Was that part weird for you?” he asked. _

_ “It was. Being the one to keep going is hard. But it’s an accomplishment too, Peter. When you turn 16 it might feel weird, but Joshua would be so proud of you. That’s what I always remind myself. I think about what my brother would think a lot,” Nicole told him. _

 

“I have to go,” Nicole said.

“Now?” Waverly asked.

“No, to the party. Do you want to come?” Nicole asked.

“Sure, babe,” Waverly smiled.

“He’s turning 16,” Nicole told her.

“I thought only girls get excited about that,” Waverly said.

“It’s not that, really. Joshua was 16 when he died. Peter was worried about becoming older than him. I just feel like I need to be there for him,” Nicole explained.

 

Nicole and Waverly stepped out of the car in front of the Walker house. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand as she lead her up the walkway to the front door. Before they made it to the door, the door swung open and Peter was standing in the doorway.

“Nicole!” Peter called out.

“Hey, Peter!” Nicole smiled, letting go of Waverly’s hand and hugging Peter. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks! I’m so happy you made it!” Peter told her.

“Me too, bud! Hey, this is Waverly,” Nicole gestured to her girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you,” Waverly smiled as she shook his hand.

“You too!” Peter smiled. “Come on! Mom’s waiting for you guys!” he said as he led them inside.

 

After the party, Nicole and Peter were in the driveway, shooting a basketball around. The pair sat on a stone wall on the edge of the driveway to take a break.

“So, can I say something you won’t hold against me?” Peter asked.

“Uh- sure,” Nicole laughed.

“How do I score a girl like that?” Peter asked.

Nicole laughed, slightly choking on her drink. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“But seriously, Nicole, she’s fine!” Peter told her.

“Okay, okay there killer,” Nicole hopped off the wall and grabbed the basketball. “You ready?

“To school you!” Peter laughed.

“We’ll see, Walker,” Nicole winked.

“Hey, Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming today. It really means a lot to me. No one really gets me like you do,” Peter explained.

“I’ve been there, I wouldn’t have missed it. You know, if I had someone when I was your age, I think it would have made things a lot easier,” Nicole explained.

At the same time, Waverly was inside the house, in the kitchen with Diane. Waverly glanced out the window to see Nicole and Peter playing basketball.

“He misses her a lot,” Diane explained. “Losing our son was extremely difficult and it still is, but I feel like we gained a daughter in Nicole. She’s come a long way since we last saw her in January and especially since she lived here.”

“She’s great with kids,” Waverly smiled. “She has a soft spot for him though. Thank you again for letting me tag along.”

“Oh, please, it’s our pleasure! It’s great to see Nicole this happy!” Diane told her.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve seen her happy before,” Waverly laughed.

“Between you and me, that other one was bad news. She was selfish. Nicole deserves more than that. She’s a good person.”

“She’s the best,” Waverly stated.

“Mom, I totally smoked Nicole at basketball! Did you see?” Peter asked as he and Nicole entered the house.

“Yeah right, you only won by 2 points!” Nicole laughed.

“I still won!” Peter told her.

“Maybe I let you win,” she nudged him before walking over to Waverly and kissing her on the cheek.

“I’m sure she didn’t let you,” Waverly winked and she wrapped her arms around Nicole.

“So Waverly,” Peter started. “You got any sisters?”

“Peter!” Diane warned him.

Waverly laughed. “I have one, not sure if you’d be able to handle her though.”

“Well, if she looks anything like you, tell her I’m about to get my license soon so she can hit me up,” Peter winked.

Nicole laughed as Peter nudged her in the side.

“I’m sorry for him,” Nicole laughed. “I got him in the head with the basketball,” she pretended to bounce the ball off his head.

Peter laughed.

“Okay Peter, that’s enough. I’m sure these ladies want to get home for the night,” his mom told him.

“But we’re still going to the game tomorrow?” Peter asked Nicole.

“Yes sir!” Nicole smiled.

“Thank you so much, Nicole!” He hugged her.

“Anytime, bud! We will see you tomorrow!” Nicole smiled.

“Thank you,” Diane mouthed to Nicole and Waverly as they waved and walked out of the house.

 

"So thank you again, Waverly, for coming with me this weekend,” Nicole said as she unlocked the door of their hotel room.

“Thank you for taking me here. It’s nice to see where you came from and what made you you,” Waverly smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Make sure you tell Wynonna she’s got herself a new boyfriend,” Nicole laughed.

“Oh please, like she needs another,” Waverly roller her eyes.

Wait, she has a boyfriend?” Nicole asked, confused.

“I never know, but I did catch her flirting with the maintenance man in the apartment building the other day so I’m not sure,” she laughed.

“The Old West guy? What’s his name? Doc?” Nicole laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Waverly laughed. “But I have seen him leaving her apartment a few times and I feel like they’re not all maintenance calls.”

Nicole laughed as she laid back on the bed. “Maybe it’s for her own, personal maintenance,” she winked.

“Ew,” Waverly huffed.

“So you ready for some basketball tomorrow?” Nicole asked, changing the subject.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Waverly laughed.

“It’ll be nice to hang out with Peter though. He’s excited,” Nicole smiled.

“You’re pretty cute, you know?” Waverly asked as she looked at her girlfriend, laying in bed.

“Cute enough for you to come lay with me?” Nicole asked, gesturing for Waverly to join her in the bed.

“Cute enough for me to come lay on top of you,” Waverly winked.

 

“You sure you’re okay with coming today? Nicole asked the next morning, as she pulled a basketball jersey over her head.

“Yes, of course, babe,” Waverly assured her. “I just might not get it, but I’ll be there!” She laughed.

“I can help you understand,” Nicole laughed.

“You have so much hope for me,” Waverly joked. “You’re sweet to take him to a game.”

“I’ve always told him I would some day. What better day than today?”

 

“Yo, Nicole, this is the coolest thing ever!” Peter smiled up at her as they found their seats before the game.

“I take it this is his first game?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded and laughed. Throughout the game, Waverly spent more time watching Nicole interact with Peter than she watched the game. She found herself drifting into thoughts of having children with Nicole someday and watching them grow up. How she would want to take them to games and how good she would be with them. Waverly started to smile at the pair when she saw Nicole look back at her. Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s knee and smiled back at her.

She turned back and continued talking sports with Peter. Waverly put her hand on top of Nicole’s, linking their fingers together and she observed her girlfriend. They hadn’t talked yet about marriage or children in the future but Waverly was beginning to think she could see all of that with Nicole. 

After the game, Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers and placed her other hand on Peter’s shoulder as she led them out of the building and to the car.

“Did you have fun?” Nicole asked Waverly, once they were back at the car.

“Yeah!” she smiled. 

“Did you watch the game?” Nicole laughed.

“I watched you watching the game!” Waverly admitted.

Nicole shook her head at Waverly.

“I liked what I saw,” Waverly whispered to her girlfriend.

“Hey, Nicole? Any chance we can stop at Jake’s before we go back?” Peter asked.

“Jake’s?” Waverly asked.

“Jake’s Shakes! It’s our place!” Peter told her.

“Sure kid,” Nicole laughed. “It’s our place,” she smiled at Waverly.

Waverly nodded.

 

Waverly and Nicole returned back to Purgatory the next day. As they were driving through town, Waverly suggested pulling over in a nearby park.

“So you definitely are looking for a place to kill me,” Nicole laughed.

“No,” Waverly laughed as she jumped into the backseat of the car.

Nicole looked at her confused. “What are you doing?”

Waverly motioned with one finger for her to come into the back seat and Nicole smiled.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Earp?” Nicole asked as she climbed into the back of the car.

“I thought you were the one that wanted to bang in the backseat,” Waverly winked.

“You remembered,” Nicole winked.

“I mean, it is a pretty nice car,” Waverly laughed. 

“Oh yeah? Nicer than all the other backseats you’ve been in?” Nicole laughed.

“Maybe,” Waverly winked. 

“Just maybe? Don’t insult my baby right in front of her!” Nicole gasped.

Waverly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “You’re ridiculous, Haught. And for your information, I’ve never been in a backseat with anyone,” she winked.

“Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Nicole said as she climbed on top of Waverly’s lap, connecting their lips together.

 

That night, Waverly was sitting up in the bed, reading her book. Nicole entered the room and slid into the bed next to her girlfriend. 

“Can I ask you something and you won’t think I’m a crazy clinger that’s trying to wife you up already?” Waverly asked, setting her book down and turned toward her girlfriend. 

Nicole laughed. “Oh boy.”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Waverly asked.

“It’s crossed my mind,” Nicole smiled. “Are you asking if I’d want kids with you someday?”

“It’s not that I want them soon, but watching you with Peter the past few days, I think you’d be a great mom.”

Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly lightly on the nose. 

“Is that why you were staring at me so much?” she asked.

“Well, I stare at you because I can’t believe you’re real,” Waverly asked. “But I’ve been thinking a lot more about the future, I guess,” she said, shyly. “I just don’t want you to think I’m rushing anything.”

“Waves, there’s nothing wrong with thinking about the future,” Nicole smiled. “You already know I think about it with you. I love you, and I don’t think that’s going to change.”

“You don’t think?” Waverly teased. 

“Oh, we’re going to play that game, are we?” Nicole laughed as she pulled Waverly into her lap.

Waverly laughed and laid her head on top of Nicole’s lap, looking up at her girlfriend with a smile. Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own and the pair sat in silence for a minute, smiling at each other.

“So you think I’ll make a good mom?” Nicole finally asked.

Waverly nodded. “Absolutely,” she smiled.

“To be completely honest, being responsible for another human life terrifies me, but for some reason with you by my side, I know it’ll be okay.”

“I think we’ll make a good team, Haught,” Waverly winked. 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Three Years Later_ ** ****  
** **

“Well Haught, welcome to the family,” Wynonna smiled as she handed her sister-in-law a drink. ****  
** **

“Thanks, Wynonna,” Nicole smiled, taking the drink from her. ****  
** **

“Your wife looks beautiful,” Wynonna told her as she looked over at her sister on the dance floor. ****  
** **

“She does,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

“It seems like just yesterday you asked her to marry you,” Wynonna said. 

****

_ Flower pedals lined the path up to a pavilion in the park. Waverly stepped out of the car and looked around, confused at first before the thought sunk in that this might be something set up by Nicole. It was their second anniversary and Nicole was into romantic gestures. _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly walked toward the pavilion, spotting Nicole standing inside. Waverly gave her a skeptical look, unsure of what she was up to. _ ****  
** **

_ “Nicole?” Waverly asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “Come here,” Nicole gestured for Waverly to join her. _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly nodded and walked up to meet her girlfriend under the pavilion. Nicole was dressed nicely in a pair of dark jeans and a blue button down shirt. Nicole took Waverly’s hands in hers before she spoke. _ ****  
** **

_ “Waverly,” Nicole started, “When I first moved here, I didn’t know what to expect. I assumed I’d discover a huge culture shock,  but I didn’t really think I’d find a future. And I definitely didn’t think I’d fall for the first girl I laid eyes on,” Nicole smiled a dimpled smile at Waverly. _ ****  
** **

_ “Well I guess I’m lucky I was the first girl you saw,” Waverly winked. _ ****  
** **

_ “It’s been two years since you finally asked my frantic self to be your girlfriend and today, I’m standing in front of you to ask you to be my wife.” Nicole smiled. _ ****  
** **

_ Tears started to fall down Waverly’s cheeks as Nicole dropped to one knee, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a ring box. _ ****  
** **

_ “Waverly Earp, I love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to be by your side until my last breath. Will you marry me?” _ ****  
** **

 

“We actually did it,” Waverly smiled as she approached her wife, breaking her from her thoughts. ****  
** **

“We did it baby,” Nicole smiled, kissing Waverly on the cheek. ****  
** **

“We’re really married,” Waverly smiled. ****  
** **

“We really are,” Nicole laughed ****  
** **

“Beautiful ceremony,” Robin said as he approached the pair, giving Nicole a fist bump. ****  
** **

 

_ “You look beautiful,” Nicole mouthed to Waverly as she made her way down the aisle. _ ****  
** **

_ Waverly smiled at her soon to be wife as she stood across from her, taking her hands in her own. _ ****  
** **

_ The ceremony continued as the two brides to be kept eye contact with each other the entire time. The words spoken seemed to be muffled and the small crowd seemed to disappear, leaving the two women to feel as if no one else was around. _ ****  
** **

_ “I do,” Nicole said as she smiled at Waverly. _ ****  
** **

_ “You may now kiss your bride,” the officiant said as the pair leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple.  _ ****  
** **

 

“Thank you again for coming, Diane,” Nicole smiled at her friend as she made her way around the room, greeting her guests. ****  
** **

“Oh Nicole, we wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Diane told her. ****  
** **

“So that’s your sister in law?” Peter asked, gesturing toward Wynonna.  ****  
** **

“You’re still on that?” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Is she single?” Peter asked.  ****  
** **

“Peter!” Diane warned. ****  
** **

“Oh, come on, Mom!” Peter laughed. ****  
** **

“She’s way too old for you, Peter,” Nicole laughed. ****  
** **

“Hey! I’m 19 now!” Peter told her. “I’m a man!” ****  
** **

“Yeah and she’s not anywhere near 19, my man,” Nicole laughed, shaking her head. ****  
** **

“At least let her know I’m interested,” he winked. ****  
** **

“I am not being your pimp! You talk to her!” Nicole laughed as she continued to make her way around to her guests. ****  
** **

“What was that about?” Wynonna asked, gesturing toward Peter. ****  
** **

“He thinks your hot,” Nicole said, plainly.  ****  
** **

“How old is he?” Wynonna asked, checking Peter out. ****  
** **

“Absolutely not,” Nicole warned. ****  
** **

“He’s of age, right?” Wynonna asked. ****  
** **

“Wynonna, you’re not seducing a 19 year old at my wedding!” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

“I didn’t say it would be at your wedding. He’s kinda cute,” she smiled. ****  
** **

“He’s 19. He’s a child,” Nicole warned. ****  
** **

“He’s an adult by law, my friend,” Wynonna said, placing her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. ****  
** **

Waverly approached the two women. ****  
** **

“Waverly, I’m going to have to murder your sister. I’m sorry,” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

Waverly laughed. “Why?” ****  
** **

“She’s trying to hook up with Peter!” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

“Wynonna!” Waverly playfully slapped her sister on the arm. ****  
** **

“He’s of age! He’s interested. What’s the harm?” Wynonna asked. ****  
** **

“There is so much wrong with that,” Nicole shook her head. ****  
** **

“How about the fact that you have a 2 year old?” Waverly asked, gesturing toward her niece who was dancing on the dance floor with her father. ****  
** **

“Details,” Wynonna huffed.  ****  
** **

“You’re disgusting,” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“I’m just messing with you guys, geez! I am really trying this thing with Doc. He’s a good guy,” Wynonna told them.  ****  
** **

“Well, he better be good to my sister and my niece or he’s going to have to go through me,” Waverly warned. ****  
** **

“Baby, you’re cute when you’re trying to be tough,” Nicole smiled. 

****

**_Two Years Later_ ** ****  
** **

“So I have something to show you,” Nicole told Waverly, as she pulled the car down an unfamiliar road on the outskirts of town. ****  
** **

“I thought you always said I was the one who would murder you,” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

“No murder,” Nicole laughed. “Not today,” she winked.  ****  
** **

“Comforting,” Waverly said, shaking her head. ****  
** **

“Besides,” Nicole began. “You’re carrying my child,” she winked. ****  
** **

“Oh, okay, so when I’m not with child I should watch my back?” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

Nicole shrugged.  ****  
** **

“Watch yourself, Haught! I can’t control everything I do with these pregnancy hormones!” Waverly warned with a laugh. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed as she pulled into a driveway of a farmhouse with a ‘for sale’ sign in the front yard. The house wasn’t huge, but appeared to have a lot of land around it. It had a wrap around porch on the front with two rocking chairs on it. There was a basketball hoop on one end of the driveway. Waverly looked over at Nicole with a puzzled look on her face. ****  
** **

“Did you find a house that you liked?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“Maybe,” Nicole smiled.  ****  
** **

The pair got out of the car to view the house. As Waverly stepped onto the front porch she stopped to take in the view of the land. She smiled as she glanced at the rocking chairs and looked up at her wife. ****  
** **

“It’s perfect,” she smiled. ****  
** **

“You haven’t even seen the inside yet!” Nicole laughed.  ****  
** **

“Okay, well, I love the front door,” Waverly laughed. ****  
** **

Nicole led her wife in to see the rest of the house. After the tour, Waverly pulled Nicole in for a kiss. ****  
** **

“I love this place, Nicole,” Waverly smiled.  ****  
** **

“Okay, but really?” Nicole asked. “Like you could see us living here?” ****  
** **

“I really can”, Waverly smiled. “I can see you playing basketball with our child outside and sitting on the front porch together in the rocking chairs. It’s amazing, babe.” ****  
** **

“Hundred percent positive?” Nicole asked once more. ****  
** **

“One hundred and ten percent,” Waverly smiled, kissing her wife.  ****  
** **

“Okay, good, because it’s ours,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

“Wait,” Waverly stopped in her tracks. “What?!” ****  
** **

“It’s ours, I put an offer on it this morning,” Nicole explained. ****  
** **

“And what if I hated it?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“You said you love it!” Nicole told her. ****  
** **

“I do, but how did you know I would?” Waverly asked. ****  
** **

“I’m a good guesser,” Nicole winked as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

****

**_Six Months Later_ ** ****  
** **

“Babe, it’s time,” Waverly said calmly to her wife. ****  
** **

“What? It’s 5pm,” Nicole responded. ****  
** **

“No, it’s time!” Waverly gestured to her stomach. ****  
** **

“Oh..oh!” Nicole started to run around the house, collecting their things to bring to the hospital. ****  
** **

“Nicole!” Waverly called out to her. “Slow down!” she laughed. ****  
** **

“It’s a boy!” the doctor called out as the sound of a crying baby filled the room.  ****  
** **

Tears of joy started to roll down Waverly’s face and Nicole leaned down to kiss her wife. The doctor handed the baby to Nicole and a smile grew across her face as she looked down at her son. ****  
** **

“We have a son,” Nicole smiled at Waverly, handing the baby to her.  ****  
** **

Waverly pulled her son close to her chest and took Nicole’s hand in hers, smiling up at her wife.

****

**_Five Years Later_ ** ****  
** **

Nicole pulled into the front of Purgatory Elementary school. Waverly looked at her with tears in her eyes. ****  
** **

“Waves!” Nicole said. “You can’t cry already!” ****  
** **

“He’s growing up so fast!” she cried. ****  
** **

Nicole laughed and looked back to see her son in the backseat. He shook his head at Nicole.  ****  
** **

“Why’s Mommy crying?” he asked. ****  
** **

“Because you’re starting school today, Nathan,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

“Is she sad?” Nathan asked. ****  
** **

“We’re just going to miss you, that’s all,” Nicole smiled. ****  
** **

Waverly and Nicole got out of the car. Waverly opened the back door to help their son out of the car. ****  
** **

“It’s okay, Mommy,” he said to Waverly. “I’ll see you after school,” he smiled a dimpled smile. ****  
** **

“How did he end up with your dimples?” Waverly laughed, winking at Nicole. ****  
** **

“Lucky, I guess,” Nicole winked. “Right, Nate?” ****  
** **

“Yup!” he smiled.  ****  
** **

Nathan reached up to give Nicole a hug. She picked him up and swung him around slightly.  ****  
** **

“I love you, buddy,” she smiled. ****  
** **

“I love you too, Momma,” Nathan smiled as he hugged her harder.  ****  
** **

Nicole set him down and he dove into Waverly’s arms. “I love you too, Mommy.” ****  
** **

“I love you, baby,” Waverly smiled. “Have the best day!” ****  
** **

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly as the pair watched their son run off into the school on his first day of kindergarten. 

****

**_Twelve Years Later_ ** ****  
** **

Nicole walked down the aisle of parents to find her wife. She apologized as she slid in front of people who were seated in the same row before making her way to her seat. ****  
** **

“Sorry, I’m late,” she whispered as she kissed Waverly quickly on the lips. ****  
** **

“Damn, Haught, I thought I was always late to things,” Wynonna laughed. ****  
** **

Nicole rolled her eyes. ****  
** **

“I’d like to introduce the class Valedictorian, Nathan Haught,” Principal Dolls spoke into the microphone.  ****  
** **

“Nerd,” Wynonna coughed. ****  
** **

“Wynonna!” Waverly nudged her. “That’s your nephew!” ****  
** **

“I’m proud, but he’s still a nerd like his mom!” Wynonna laughed. ****  
** **

“Shh,” Nicole said to Waverly and Wynonna as she turned to watch her son in awe.  ****  
** **

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, who was mesmerized, watching her son give a speech at his high school graduation. Waverly smiled at her wife, placing her hand on top of Nicole’s, gently squeezing it. Nicole smiled at the feeling of Waverly’s hand on hers, continuing to watch her son. ****  
** **

After the graduation ceremony Nathan met up with his family.  ****  
** **

“Nice speech, nerd,” Wynonna winked at her nephew. ****  
** **

“Thanks, Aunt Wynonna,” he smiled at her, giving her a hug.  ****  
** **

“My baby,” Waverly smiled at Nathan with tears in her eyes, hugging him. ****  
** **

“Hi, Mom,” Nathan smiled.  ****  
** **

“I’m so proud of you,” Waverly told him.  ****  
** **

“Thanks, Mom,” he smiled.  ****  
** **

“You know she’s going to cry even harder when you go away to college,” Nicole winked. ****  
** **

“Oh, I know,” he rolled his eyes as he hugged Nicole. “I love you, Momma.” ****  
** **

“I love you too, Nate,” Nicole smiled. “You were great.” ****  
** **

“Next stop, art school,” he smiled.  ****  
** **

“Hey! Next stop is a Summer at home with your moms!” Waverly said.  ****  
** **

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed.  ****  
** **

“Art school, huh?” Wynonna huffed.  ****  
** **

“What’s wrong with that?” Nathan asked.  ****  
** **

“I thought I’d end up with a professional basketball player in my family,” Wynonna whined.  ****  
** **

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled. ****  
** **

“It’s fine, Mom,” Nathan laughed. “I love basketball, but that’s not where my heart is. I decided to follow in someone else’s footsteps,” he winked at Nicole.  ****  
** **

 

_ “Hey mom, can we talk?” Nathan asked, nervously. _ ****  
** **

_ “Hey, sure, bud. What’s up?” Nicole asked. _ ****  
** **

_ “I don’t know if I want to play basketball forever anymore,” he said softly, looking down at the floor.  _ ****  
** **

_ “Nathan,” Nicole started. “Look at me, bud.” _ ****  
** **

_ Nathan looked up at his mother, slightly nervous to hear what she had to say. _ ****  
** **

_ “All I care about is your happiness, son. I don’t care what career path you choose, as long as it’s something that you want to do. I would never force you to do something that you don’t want to do,” she assured him. _ ****  
** **

_ Nathan smiled back at his mother. “You sure?” _ ****  
** **

_ “Of course, Nate. Do what makes you happy,” she smiled. _ ****  
** **

_ “Okay, because I think I want to be an art teacher,” he smiled.  _ ****  
** **

 

Nicole smiled back at her son. ****  
** **

“But maybe you’d be down for one-on-one later?” he asked. ****  
** **

“Anytime,” Nicole smiled as the group turned to head to the parking lot. 


End file.
